Los 4 Tronos
by chibi nina
Summary: UA.Un orgulloso principe deberá tomar bajo su tutela a los hijo de su mayor rival, pero en el transcurso de los años aprendera de que las buenas obras traen recompenzas, una historia de amor, lealtad y honor. BulmaxVegeta.
1. Chapter 1

Hola fanáticos de Dragon ball Z, este en teoría podría decirse que es mi primer fic de está serie, pero sería una burda mentira, hace mucho tiempo escribí uno pero nunca llegue a publicarlo y bueno desapareció a través del tiempo y la verdad hoy en día no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra…

Aunque parezca extraño mi intención al unirme a está página era escribir un fic de está serie, pero termine yéndome hacia otros temas, que sinceramente no tenían nada que ver pero por fin decidí comenzar a escribir, sobre mi príncipe favorito…

**Declaración: **Dragón ball no me pertenece y que los chicos den gracias a Kami por ello, porque sino hubiesen habido más participación de las mujeres en la serie, más diplomacia y menos acción… Y por supuesto más romance, no matrimonios salidos de la nada… Pero de todas formas Akira Toriyama, eres lo máximo.

**Aclaratoria: **Esta es mi versión de lo que pudiese haber ocurrido, después del juego de Cell, con el destino de Gohan y Goten...

**Los 4 tronos.**

**Cap. 1: Agrandando la familia.**

Milk se encontraba desde hace media hora en trabajo de parto, Gohan tan solo esperaba impaciente en el pasillo, la luz verde le indicaba que aún su madre seguía luchando por traer al mundo a su nuevo hermano. Repentinamente se pregunto si su padre había estado tan nervioso, como él se encontraba en aquellos momentos el día de su nacimiento y ahí volvió a pensar en aquello que lo venía torturando desde hace ocho meses, justo el día que su madre le informará de que iba a tener un hermanito.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

_El se encontraba estudiando, como de costumbre, Chichi no lo podía dejar divertirse ni siquiera un instante, mucho menos ahora que según pensaba era lo único que Goku le había dejado, era exactamente por aquello__ que el joven no se quejaba en lo absoluto, él deseaba complacer a su madre en todo, protegerla y llenar de cierto modo el vacío que la muerte de su padre había dejado en aquel hogar._

_Además que desde hace unos días para acá, la morena estuvo padeciendo de mareos, nauseas y un sin fin de otros malestares que ambos le atribuyeron a la depresión, pero aún así Gohan le insistió de que fuese a ver al medico, al principio la mujer no quería, pero a la final acepto, por no seguir preocupando a su hijo._

_Eso había sido hace dos días, ahora el niño se encontraba sentado en la mesa, esperando que su madre regresara de la cita médica, mientras intentaba hacer la tarea. Al cabo de unas dos horas la puerta se abrió y el chico vio una imagen que extrañaba desde hace mucho, la sonrisa de su madre. El pequeño abandonó el banco en el que se encontraba sentado y la abrazó, para después preguntar:_

_-¿Mamá por qué tan feliz?, ¿Qué te dijo el medico?_

_-Ay, mi pequeño Gohan, estoy extremadamente feliz – Dijo al tiempo en que lo miraba de forma radiante – Tal parece que tu papá me dejo algo más, para recordarlo… Mi Goku, siempre tan impredecible – La mujer suspiro, atrayendo aún más la atención de su hijo – Cariño, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita, ¿No es maravilloso?..._

_El chico la verdad no sabía que contestarle, al principio se alegro y abrazó a su madre, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, una tristeza embargo su alma, porque su hermanito o hermanita, no iba a conocer al hombre fabuloso que era su padre, es más prefería mil veces que fuese niña, porque si era varón, el no sabía si lo podía transformar en un buen guerrero._

_La tarde de Abril que se entero del sexo del bebe, sintió la peor de las conmociones, pero ya él vería como lidiar con aquello, total lo más importante en ese momento era apoyar a su madre en todo y ser el mejor hijo y hermano del mundo, desde ese momento el sería el hombre de la casa y velaría por su hermano, como si fuese su propio hijo._

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Por fin la luz se había apagado, el llanto de un bebe invadió el lugar, Gohan no pudo evitar el sonreír, tenía un hermano, alguien a quien cuidar, malcriar y enseñar. Las puertas de la sala de partos se abrieron, dando paso al doctor que atendiera a Milk en su labor.

El viejo hombre se retiro con pesadumbre la mascarilla y observo al jovencito frente a sí.

-Debo comunicarte una desgracia pequeño – Gohan se quedo sin aliento, ¿A caso su hermano había nacido con alguna complicación? – Tu madre lucho todo lo que pudo por traer al mundo a su bebe y lo logro, pero…

El anciano se quedo mudo por un momento, pero al chico le pareció una eternidad, por eso lo apresuro a continuar

-¿Pero qué?, dígame lo que ha pasado, ¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hermanito? – El viejo miro el rostro preocupado del niño y le sonrió de forma amarga.

-No tu hermano esta bien, pero tu madre… Lo siento, ella no lo soporto…

El aire se le corto al sayayin, ahora si que las cosas se veían feas, el solo no podría criar a un recién nacido, es más, si tan solo le significaba un reto ser la figura masculina para su hermano, ser su todo, era simplemente inimaginable, pero lo peor fue cuando escucho al medico decir que llamaría a el servicio de menores para que se encargarán de ellos. La desesperación lo invadió, cerro sus ojos en un intento por contener las lagrimas, debía hallar una solución y pronto, ¿Quién lo podría ayudar con semejante predicamento?, instantáneamente la respuesta llego a su cabeza en forma de imagen.

-Señor, no llame al servicio de menores, mejor llame a mi tía – Suplico el muchacho.

-¿Su tía? – Lo miró extrañado el doctor - ¿Y quien es su tía?

-Bulma Brief …

-¿La heredera de la Corporación Capsula?

-Si ella… Llámela, pero no nos separe a mi hermano y a mi.

El viejo tan solo le sonrió, para después asegurarle.

-Jamás paso por mi mente hacer eso… Y por cierto, creo que su nombre es Goten, por lo menos eso fue lo último que dijo tu madre, apenas lo vio.

-Goten – Repitió Gohan casi en un susurro, mientras la enfermera discaba los números de casa de los Brief.

A la hora, una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules hacia acto de presencia en aquella clínica, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados por el llanto, pero su actitud solo delataba nerviosismo y desesperación, doblo la esquina del pasillo rumbo a la taquilla de información, pero no tuvo necesidad de usarla, sentado en una silla de plástico color gris, se hallaba Gohan llorando en silencio y meciendo sus piernas.

-Gohan – Lo llamo dulcemente, el levanto su cara y se encontró con el rostro amoroso de Bulma, la cual lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Perdón por molestarte, es que no se me ocurrió… - Antes de que siguiera, la peli azul lo miró fieramente.

-¿Cómo que perdón por molestarte?, a caso no soy como tu tía, nunca más te disculpes por pedirme ayuda… tú eres como un hijo para mi y espero que eso se te grabe en la cabeza Gohan Son, porque a partir de hoy, dormirás, comerás y vivirás en mi casa, ¿entendiste?.

El chico no sabía que decir, solo dejo entre ver una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa, Bulma satisfecha con aquello le planto un beso en la frente para luego preguntar más tranquila.

-¿Y donde está tu hermanito?

-Goten está en el cuarto donde ponen a los bebes recién nacidos.

-Con que se llama Goten, es un nombre bonito, me gusta mucho…

-Se lo puso mamá antes de morir – Dijo de forma queda el pequeño, atrayendo más lagrimas a los ojos de la científica.

De repente el medico, volvió a aparecer y llamó la atención de Bulma.

-Buenas noches – La saludo- Lamento tener que interrumpirla en estos momentos, pero debemos hablar acerca de que se hará con el cuerpo. – La mujer pelo los ojos al máximo, por eso era que no le gustaban los médicos, ni los hospitales, porque en esos lugares las personas no tenían tacto, quizás porque estaban conciente de que la vida era así, pero eso no justificaba tanta frialdad.

-Claro lo acompaño – Prefirió responder, antes que seguir tratando aquel tema tan delicado frente a Gohan.

* * *

A las pocas horas, la aeronave de Bulma aterrizaba frente a la corporación, ella descendió lentamente, Gohan que estaba de copiloto la imitó sin mediar palabras, ella se dirigió al asiento trasero y tomo entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto, luego convirtió el coche en una pequeña capsula y se encamino rumbo a la entrada, con el joven sayayin siguiéndola lentamente. A penas abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro malhumorado de Vegeta.

-Bien mujer, ¿Podrías explicarme por qué demonios me dejaste abandonado en la habitación a estas horas de la noche? – Le recrimino, con lo brazos cruzados y parado al pie de la escalera.

-Shhhh – Lo mando a callar su mujer - ¿Puedes guardar silencio Vegeta?.

-No, no puedo – Los gritos del hombre hicieron que Goten se despertará y comenzase a llorar a todo pulmón.

-Viste lo que hiciste – Le reprocho Bulma- Ahora tendré que calmarlo para que se duerma.

-Pero que demonios – Bramo el príncipe de los Sayayins - ¿De donde sacaste a ese cachorro?

-Bebe Vegeta, bebe, no cachorro, es el hijo menor de Goku y Milk – A penas escucho eso, el hombre por fin reparó en la presencia de Gohan.

-¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí? – Grito encolerizado, aún no superaba lo ocurrido en el juego de Cell.

-Mira Vegeta – Lo enfrento Bulma fuera de sí- Gohan y Goten, vivirán desde hoy en adelante en está casa y espero que intentes llevarte bien con ellos.

-¿Qué? – Se exalto aún más el guerrero - ¿Y por qué demonios me tengo que aguantar a los hijos del despreciable de Kakaroto y de la arpía de su mujer? – Tras escuchar eso Gohan no pudo evitar su cólera.

-No le permito hablar así de mis padres… Ellos eran buenas personas, no como tú Vegeta que tan solo eres un vil y vulgar asesino.

-¿Cómo te atreves insecto? – Pero justo antes de que el príncipe pudiese hacer nada, Bulma se interpuso en el camino – Mujer quítate del medio – Le ordeno, mientras una esfera de energía se formaba en su mano derecha.

-No, Vegeta – Le respondió viéndolo a los ojos- No espero que lo entiendas, pero estos niños son desde ahora mi responsabilidad, yo los cuidare como si de mis hijos se tratase – Ante esto el saya, la miró impresionado y de repente lo entendió.

-¿Cuándo… - Pero prefirió no seguir preguntando, porque eso sería mostrar debilidad ante el hijo de su mayor rival – Es tú casa mujer, haz lo que quieras – Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y voló hasta el piso superior, dejando totalmente anonadado a Gohan, mientras que Bulma dejo entre ver una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque algo exasperada por el recién nacido que no dejaba de llorar.

-Gohan podrías sostener a Goten un momento, es que lo más seguro tenga hambre.

-Claro – Respondió, mientras nervioso recibía a su hermano en brazos, una sensación de calidez lo embargo por completo, provocando que le sonriera al pequeño mientras le murmuraba- Hola Goten, yo soy tu hermano Gohan y te prometo protegerte y cuidarte de todo – El bebe lo miro y le sonrió, la mujer se volteó a verlos.

-Vaya tal parece que eres bueno con los niños ¿No Gohan? – Y le guiño un ojo, produciendo un rubor en las mejillas del muchacho.

-Eso parece – Respondió, su hermano capto nuevamente su atención y el le comenzó a hablar de nuevo – Bueno Goten, esa señora de allá es tía Bulma, es quien nos va a cuidar desde ahora y el hombre gruñón que te despertó es Vegeta su esposo, él quizás nos termine corriendo de está casa.

Al escuchar aquello, Bulma se giró y miro directamente al chico.

-El no haría eso – Los dos niños la observarón – Vegeta no es tan malo como todos creen, el simplemente es una persona difícil, solo debes darle algo de tiempo Gohan y estoy segura de que te llevarás una grata sorpresa…

Aún así el chico no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese posible, aunque recordando el como se puso Vegeta tras la muerte de Mirai Trunks, podría ser que Bulma tuviese algo de razón, ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando?, ni que él fuese su hijo, pronto sintió a la mujer tomar a Goten nuevamente y alimentarlo hasta quedar satisfecho, cosa que provocó que se durmiera casi de inmediato, el joven la miró fascinado.

-Wow Bulma, tu si que sabes tratar a los bebes…

-Nada de eso Gohan, simplemente ya he aprendido con Trunks, por cierto creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, sobre todo porque mañana es el funeral de tu madre – Ambos bajaron el rostro acongojados.

Bulma llevo a Goten a la habitación de Trunks, ya que hay era donde tenía el transmisor que le permitía saber como se encontraba el pequeño y luego acompaño a Gohan hasta su habitación, la que fuese hace algún tiempo el cuarto que ocupara Vegeta.

-Bien Gohan, mi recamara es la de aquí junto, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar, ¿Está claro? – El moreno movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y se interno en su habitación. Bulma camino hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta, Vegeta la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-Así que la mujer de Kakaroto esta muerta… - Bulma se comenzó a desvestir, pero pronto sintió el agarre de su esposo sobre sus hombros, ocasionando que las lagrimas saliesen al instante – Mujer no llores – Pero con eso solo consiguió aumentar su pena – Vamos Bulma cálmate – Le pidió, ella tan solo se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo.

-Hay Vegeta, esto es lo más terrible que ha pasado… Pobres niños.

-Esto no es tan terrible, además les sirve para forjar carácter – Aquello solo produjo que Bulma lo viese de forma asesina.

-Por Kami Vegeta, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, no ves que esos niños se encuentran ahora solos en el mundo…

-Eso es mentira – Le discutió su marido – Ellos te tienen a ti, por lo menos eso fue lo que dijiste allí abajo o ¿no? – La mujer se quedó callada y de repente, sonrió se le había ocurrido una idea, el saya tan solo la miraba receloso, sabía que algo malo se avecinaba.

-Vegeta, tu podrías seguir entrenando a Gohan…

-¿Qué? – Grito – Te has vuelto loca mujer, yo un príncipe de clase alta, entrenar a un patético mocoso, hijo de un guerrero de tercera.

-Hay ya cállate, mira que el patético mocoso fue quien destruyo a Cell y el guerrero de tercera…- Pero ante de que pudiese terminar el hombre habló.

-No te atrevas a continuar esa frase Bulma…

-Entonces, ¿Lo harás? – Lo miró retórica, el príncipe ya sabía que eso era una guerra perdida, nada haría desistir a su mujer de esa loca idea, es más si se negaba le podía ir peor.

-Esta bien – La chica le sonrió emocionada y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía – Pero a la primera queja, esto se acabo – Ella solo contuvo su critica, estaba conciente de que era lo mejor que podría conseguir por ahora, se separo de su compañero dispuesta a terminar de acomodarse para dormir cuando sintió nuevamente el agarre del guerrero, pero esta vez a la altura de su cintura.

-No se para que demonios te piensas poner algo de ropa, si a la final yo me encargare de quitártela – Le susurro en el oído, logrando una sonrisa picara por parte de la mujer, la cual se dio la vuelta y empezó a recorre seductoramente el pecho del hombre con su dedo índice.

-Vaya Vegeta, ¿Quieres seguir acrecentando la familia?, ¿No crees que tres hijos es más que suficiente?

-¿Cómo que tres hijos?, esos no son… - Pero antes de que siguiese discutiendo, Bulma se apodero de sus labios con un beso frenético, dejando al pobre gobernante sin argumentos para refutar, la familia Vegete Brief había crecido, pero aceptarlo llevaría tiempo.

* * *

Espero sinceramente les guste.

La verdad ahora si que me volví loca, porque con está serán tres historias las que llevo en está página.

Pero bueno me encanta variar y cuando tengo una idea no puedo dejarla ir.

Espero tener algún review, en serio...

Besitos.


	2. Tú raza Tú espíritu

Estoy sumamente feliz, creo que es la primera historia que escribo que ya en su primer capitulo ha recaudado tantos comentarios y sobre todo positivos… Realmente me siento realizada. Es por ello que decidí actualizar lo más pronto que pude, claro que escribiendo tres historias al mismo tiempo puedo terminar más loca de lo que soy, (Aunque para los que me conocen eso resulte imposible, ya que no puedo estar más loca U)

**Declaración: **Acercándose el peligro viene ya y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora. Intento subir más y más la adrenalina, los héroes de la historia seremos… Ok, ok, No soy la dueña de Dragon ball, ni de sus opening, ni de sus ending… Pero de todas formas los tomo prestado, para divertirme XD.

**Los 4 tronos.**

**Cap. 2: Tu raza… Tu espíritu.**

Eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana, Vegeta se rodó sobre la cama esperando estrechar como de costumbre el cuerpo de su perezosa mujer, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que ya se había levantado.

-Pero que demonios – Se quejo el saya mientras se incorporaba sobre el colchón, dejando al descubierto su muy bien tonificado cuerpo – Bulma – Llamó dentro del cuarto – BULMA! – Grito como energúmeno, pronto cerró los ojos para identificar el ki de la peliazul encontrándolo en la cocina, rodeada de cuatro ki más, tal parecía que Bulma se estaba transformando en una madre abnegada.

El príncipe se dirigió entonces al cuarto de baño, se debía alistar pronto, ya llevaba veinte minutos de retrazo en su jornada de entrenamiento, pero no se molestaba ante ello, puesto que la razón de su desvelo era el más completo de los éxtasis, la segunda cosa que hacía hervir la sangre de su raza y que no era más que la pasión desbordada por su hembra, tras el simple recuerdo de aquello Vegeta no pudo más que dejar entre ver una mueca de satisfacción, si quizás Bulma resultaba a veces exasperante, pero no le cambiaría nada, ni su carácter explosivo, porque eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su ímpetu parecido al de las sayayin.

* * *

En la cocina los acontecimientos se llevaban con bastante calma, Trunks se hallaba sentado en su taburete de bebe, comiéndose la mitad de su papilla, ya que el resto iba a parar a su rostro, silla o cuerpo, aún cuando Bonny intentaba evitar aquello. Por su parte, Gohan solo tragaba muy lentamente su desayuno, era extraño ver a un sayayin tan inapetente, pero en tan solo una hora el se encontraría frente la lapida de su madre, pensando en ello, levanto su rostro y enfocó su vista en la cara sonriente de su hermano, el que se mostraba de lo más cómodo y feliz entre los brazos de Bulma, seguramente para el pequeño ella siempre sería su verdadera madre y no la que dio su vida por traerlo a este mundo. Inesperadamente la mujer rubia habló de la manera despreocupada en la que siempre lo ha hecho.

-Oh!, mi querida Bulma, realmente ese niño es todo un encanto – Dijo refiriéndose a Goten – Es que la verdad es la viva imagen del joven Goku, ¿Tú crees qué sea tan guapo como él, cuando crezca?

-Mamá, la verdad no lo se, pero lo más seguro es que si, al fin y al cabo es su hijo. Además la genética es la ciencia más exacta – Le contestó tranquilamente su hija.

-La verdad mi amor, yo siempre consideré al joven Goku como un buen partido, es más, si la ocasión se hubiese presentado yo le habría pedido una cita sin pensármelo dos veces – Ante esto tanto Gohan, como la científica se le quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos y horrorizados a la mujer mayor, pero esta prosiguió haciendo caso omiso al rostro de su público – Además cuando vi al apuesto de Vegeta, te juro que la idea volvió a cruzar mi mente, pero al darme cuenta de que tú le gustabas hija, bueno no tuve corazón para quitártelo…

-Mamá, creo que ya es hora de que vayas a despertar a papá – Le sugirió sutilmente Bulma.

-Claro hija tienes razón – Exclamó al darse cuenta de la hora – Vaya tal parece que tener tantos nietecitos me ha distraído, pero lo mejor es que ya tengo uno grande y muy apuesto, ¿Verdad Gohan? – Le dijo al pobre muchacho ocasionándole un enorme sonrojo, al tiempo en que abandonaba la habitación, cosa que alivió a los presentes.

-Gohan, por favor no le prestes mucha atención a lo que dice mi madre, la verdad creo que con los años a perdido el juicio, seguramente ya está senil.

-No te preocupes Bulma, además tu madre parece ser una buena persona.

-Eso sí, mi madre es todo un amor, así que te advierto que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que la tendrás que llamar abuela, porque lo más seguro es que te lo exija- Informo la mujer bastante divertida.

-Hablando de abuelos, le informaron a mi abuelito que mamá murió.

-Pues si, el doctor fue quien lo llamó, el pobre realmente se encontraba abatido –en ese momento el pequeño Goten termino de eructar para luego bostezar, desde su silla Trunks observaba curioso todo a su alrededor, hasta que repentinamente estiro los brazos hacia la puerta, balbuceando de forma insistente.

-Dada, daaaaada – Era lo que repetía sin parar, Gohan volteó para ver que era lo que deseaba el chiquillo, pero no vio nada, justo antes de que terminase de girar su cabeza, el príncipe hizo acto de presencia en el salón. El joven guerrero quedo muy impresionado, tal parecía que aquel bebe ya podía sentir los ki y no solo eso, también los diferenciaba.

-Buenos días Vegeta – Lo saludo su mujer.

-Buenos días – Respondió de forma hosca el hombre, abriendo el refrigerador y sustrayendo cualquier cantidad de cosas de su interior – Te levantaste temprano.

-Pues si – Contestó sin darle mayor importancia al asunto – Es que hoy es el entierro de Milk, ya te saque un traje apropiado para la ocasión.- El guerrero escupió la leche que hasta hace unos segundos bebía placidamente.

-¿Cómo que me sacaste un traje?, yo no pienso ir a ese ritual extraño que ustedes celebran, para mi los muertos son muertos…

-Vegeta! – Grito Bulma.

-Pero si es cierto mujer, el ir a ver como se le coloca tierra encima a un cadáver, no es nada honorable, simplemente es masoquismo – Gohan miró muy sorprendido a Vegeta, en cierta forma el consideraba que lo que este acababa de decir era la más pura verdad. De improviso se encontró con la mirada del hombre fija sobre sí – Mocoso, no se si Bulma ya te lo dijo, pero mientras vivas en está casa deberás demostrarme que no eres una patética basura, así que entrenarás conmigo diariamente. A penas regresen de la ceremonía, te diriges hacia la cámara… Veamos que tanto te enseño Kakaroto – Y dicho esto se retiro rumbo a su preciada cámara de gravedad, dejando al moreno en un total estado de shock y a la mujer con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo orgullosa que estaba de su hombre.

-¿Vegeta quiere entrena conmigo? – Susurro Gohan.

-Así parece… Como te dije ayer Gohan, Vegeta no es tan malo como lo pintan, simplemente que le a tocado una vida dura, pero si te ganas su confianza y su amistad, estoy casi segura que primero lo matan, antes de que te pase algo – La científica miró la duda en los ojos de aquel chico, él tendría que conocer por si mismo a el príncipe de su raza – Creo que ya debemos partir, nos deben estar esperando en el cementerio.

-Ah?, o sí claro vamonos.

Bulma coloco a Goten en un cochecito, mientras se guindaba a Trunks sobre el pecho, Gohan le quito el coche para ayudarla con los bebes, había llegado la hora de decir adiós a su madre.

* * *

La ceremonia fue bastante corta, solo seis personas a parte del párroco presenciaron el acto, Ox Satán el cual lloraba a mares presa del profundo dolor que le generaba la muerte de su única hija, Piccolo el que solo había asistido para darle cierto apoyo moral a Gohan y por supuesto Bulma y los niños.

Cuando por fin todo había acabado el Namekiano se le acerco a su pupilo, el que aún observaba con pesadumbre la piedra gris donde se encontraba tallado el nombre de su madre.

-Gohan – Lo llamó con delicadeza.

-Todo se acabo señor Piccolo, mi madre ya se ha ido…

-Seguramente ya se encuentra con Goku en el otro mundo… Gohan quería decirte que si necesitas de algo cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme o en ir al templo sagrado, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – El muchacho levanto el rostro regalándole una sutil sonrisa al hombre verde.

-Gracias señor Piccolo.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos – Informo Bulma acercándose al par – El día amenaza con llover y no quiero que Goten o Trunks se enfermen.

-Claro... si vamonos, no deseo que algo les pase – Respondió Gohan.

-Piccolo gracias por venir, a sido un gesto maravilloso, sobre todo porque Gohan te tiene en alta estima.

-No hay de que Bulma, por cierto espero que Vegeta este tratando bien a los hijos de Goku.

-No te preocupes, mi esposo puede ser muy testarudo a veces, pero no se atreverá a hacerles nada… Bueno adiós Piccolo, ven a visitarnos cuando quieras.

-Adiós señor Piccolo – Dijo Gohan mientras lo abrazaba.

-Adiós y ya sabes lo que te dije – El chico movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, para luego subir a la aeronave de la corporación capsula y perderse en el cielo.

* * *

Vegeta peleaba de forma insaciable dentro de la cámara, como de costumbre los robots que bulma le había construido ya eran meros pedazos de chatarra, las gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, había logrado pelear en una gravedad de 1500, pero aún no se encontraba conforme ya que cada vez que aparecía un rival más o menos decente era otro el que lo destruía dejándolo a él en completo ridículo. Su hijo tuvo que venir desde el futuro para derrotar a Freezer y Gohan, fue el que le ganó al maldito de Cell, eso sin mencionar que jamás le pudo cobrar su derrota a Kakaroto. Al pensar en aquello una extraña mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Quién lo diría? – Comento en voz alta – Ahora me tocara criarle los mocosos al imbecil de Kakaroto… Quizás se vuelvan asesinos despiadados, total eso es lo que soy ¿no? – El tono de amargura se dejo entre ver en aquella frase, pero algo dentro de su mente le demostró cuan equivocado estaba.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

_Un pequeño Vegeta se encontraba en la sala principal de la nave de Freezer, el lagarto lo miraba con aquella expresión morbosa digna de un sádico._

_-Espero haberme explicado correctamente Vegeta – Habló mientras alargaba su cola para acariciar el rostro del niño – Yo te volveré el mejor asesino del universo, lo quieras o no._

_-Pero un sayayin pelea con honor, no desperdiciamos nuestras fuerzas con viles insectos – Grito el principito._

_-Veamos cuanto honor te queda después de tu entrenamiento… Dodoria, Zarbon, encárguense de enseñarle como son las cosas al pequeño simio._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Vegeta recordó las torturas, los golpes, el miedo, Freezer se lo había dicho claramente lo iba a transformar en un asesino, así el no quisiese, por eso lo llevó hasta el limite, vejándolo, hiriéndolo y arrebatándole su raza, su planeta, su reino. Dejándolo solo en la inmensidad del universo… No, él no era Freezer y jamás lo sería, tampoco sabía como ser padre, porque nunca tuvo uno, pero si iba a criar a los últimos sayayines del universo, lo haría como si aún existiese su planeta y su raza….

* * *

Bulma aterrizo la nave frente a la casa, pero antes de que Gohan hiciese algo para ayudarla, ella le advirtió.

-Es mejor que vayas con Vegeta, conociéndolo, ya debe estar al tanto de que llegamos… No te preocupes yo puedo encargarme de ellos.

-Tengo miedo – Dijo sinceramente el chico.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Es que… Vegeta es totalmente impredecible y no deseo hacerle daño, pero tampoco quiero que me mate…

-Vamos cálmate, solo ve para allá y si te hace o dice algo inapropiado, me lo dices y yo seré quien le haga saber razones – Aseguro la mujer mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro del jovencito.

-Está bien… Deséame suerte.

* * *

El príncipe se encontraba meditando en el exterior, justo al lado de la enorme maquina que le servía de santuario, desde hace minutos había detectado los ki de su esposa y los tres niños, dirigiéndose rumbo a la corporación capsula, a una velocidad bastante monótona. Pronto sintió la presencia de Gohan acercarse hasta él y quedarse parado sin hacer o decir nada, el hombre sin abrir los ojos o variar su posición, le habló al niño.

-¿Es qué a caso piensas quedarte ahí parado como un idiota toda la tarde? – El pequeño frunció el ceño, no le agradaba para nada el tener que convivir con Vegeta, pero que más podía hacer, lentamente se acerco hasta el sujeto y se sentó a su lado para él comenzar también a meditar.

Una brisa calida soplo sobre ellos, moviendo suavemente sus cabellos y algunas hojas esparcidas sobre el césped, el árbol que les ofrecía cobijo dejaba a sus ramas susurrarle algo al viento, mientras que unos pichones reclamaban a su madre por comida . Pero aquel ambiente pacifico pronto sintió una distorsión cuando Vegeta comenzó a hablar.

-Antes de entrenarte como a un guerrero, debes saber que lo eres – Gohan abrió los ojos y miró el rostro del hombre sentado a su lado. Vegeta miraba un punto impreciso del horizonte, su semblante se hallaba sereno, demostrando la majestuosidad de su raza, de su linaje – Aunque no eres un sayayin puro, sigues siendo un sayayin y como tal, debes comportarte. Supongo que Kakaroto nunca te hablo de tu fuerza o de tu instinto, no te digo sobre tu raza, porque es obvio que ese idiota no sabía que era, hasta que Raditz llego a la tierra.

-No, mi padre nunca me dijo nada al respecto – El guerrero tan solo dejo salir una de sus tantas muecas.

-Bueno Gohan – La simple mención de su nombre sorprendió al joven hibrido, era como si el que tuviese al frente no fuese Vegeta, o quizás este era el verdadero Vegeta – Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre poderoso me dijo que el ser sayayin significaba poder, sangre y honor. Aunque no lo parezca, nosotros no peleamos por el simple hecho de pelear, la batalla es una expresión de lo que somos, es tan natural como el comer o el dormir, es nuestro espíritu – El silencio por parte del príncipe, motivo al muchacho a hablar.

-Creo que lo entiendo – Dijo mirando tímidamente el césped – Cuando estoy peleando me siento libre, es como si pudiese ser yo mismo, no existen trabas solo la emoción de demostrar mi fuerza y la explosión de adrenalina por no saber si viviré o no, para pelear otro encuentro.

-Ese es el Ozaru que habita en ti – Le informo el hombre- En el planeta Vegeta, se decía que un principió la grandes batallas se llevaban a cabo solo bajo la apariencia de Ozarus, hasta que el primer rey logro canalizar su poder en forma humanoide, desde ese entonces se estipulo que la clase y el nivel de cada ciudadano del planeta, era equivalente a su fuerza sin haberse convertido en Ozaru – Vegeta volvió a guardar silencio, era como si buscase en su cabeza las palabras exactas para trasmitir su mensaje, para luego proseguir - No por el hecho de ser una raza guerrera nos vivíamos matando los unos a los otros, creíamos en el honor en que las cosas se ganaban conforme al esfuerzo, debido a nuestros meritos y a la rectitud de nuestros actos, para con la corona, para con nuestra raza. Tal vez a la vista de otros planetas éramos catalogados como monstruos, pero esa era nuestra cultura y si te soy sincero, no se diferencia mucho a la de los terrícolas… Solo que los habitantes de este planeta, no poseen el poder suficiente como para intentar crear un imperio en el universo.

-¿Usted cree que lo harían si pudiesen? – Pregunto el niño horrorizado.

-Toda sociedad tiene sus escorias y sus héroes, es más ambos esteriotipos son lo mismo, lo único es que los primero piensan en su bienestar personal y los segundos en el de toda la raza o por lo menos, el de la mayoría – Gohan estaba sumamente impresionado, por primera vez Vegeta realmente le parecía el príncipe de una raza y no el asesino de Freezer – Antes de que yo te entrene como es debido, deberás aprender sobre la otra mitad de tu herencia, más que nada porque somos los últimos sobrevivientes de la misma – La amargura se noto en su voz – Pero eso no quiere decir que te la pondré fácil mocoso – Aquí Gohan sonrió, ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Esta bien Vegeta, no esperaba que me lo pusieras fácil – Alego el pequeño tranquilamente, tanto que por un momento le hizo rememorar a Kakaroto.

-Ahora vamos a recordarle a esa mujer que debe alimentarnos – Gruño exasperado, el niño se levanto y empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina cuando escucho una frase que llamo su atención.

-Misrre guerma suart corbart nirmus, sarta ferro trinsma sayayines – El hombre de cabellos en punta bajo la mirada de forma solemne, el chico se le acerco de nuevo y con bastante temor le pregunto.

-¿Eso era el idioma saya, verdad? – Vegeta asintió y lo miro de forma fría, causando que el pobre tragara saliva.

-Mientras mi sangre fluya, jamás desaparecerán los sayayines – Después de decir eso se encamino hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, dejando a Gohan sumido en lo majestuoso del momento y extrañamente orgulloso de ser quien era.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo, la verdad no sabía como expresar el sentir de un guerrero que lo perdio todo, pero me imagino que algo así debe de ser.

De todas formas espero sus reviews, son los que me dejan saber sobre que tan bien o mal estoy haciendo las cosas.

Como simpre les mando besitos y que se cuiden


	3. Heredando costumbres

Hello, mis muy queridas lectoras, lo pongo en femenino porque hasta ahora tan solo he recibido comentarios de chicas… Así que si hay algún lector perteneciente al espécimen masculino, pues que me escriba y me diga: "Hey yo no soy un rarito"…. Bueno cambiando el tema espero seguir recaudando comentarios tan bueno como hasta ahora, aunque no canto victoria porque esto apenas es que empieza, además de que me he retrazado muco con este capitulo, porque la hadita que me sirve de musa se tomo unas vacaciones y no había querido venir, pero bueno ya ha regresado.

**Declaración: **Tengo un baúl lleno de figuritas de acción de Dragón ball, me las regalo mi papá hace mucho tiempo…(Lo se eso a ustedes no les importa, pero es una declaración después de todo )… Ok, los personajes y los escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de Akira Toriyama, para corroborarlo vean el sello de autenticidad en la serie.

**Los 4 tronos.**

**Cap. 3: Heredando costumbres.**

Una enorme esfera de energía de color plateada, destruyo parte del techo de aquel santuario de entrenamiento, ocasionando que una estela de humo se levantase en medio del lugar generando una cortina que cegaba a cualquiera, pero no a él, no al príncipe de todos los sayayines, se concentro y dejo apreciar una mueca de suficiencia mientras un leve resplandor recubría todo su cuerpo. Inesperadamente una pierna se asomo entre la cortina de humo, generando un espacio en blanco desde el cual se podía ver a un Gohan bastante golpeado, pero enteramente entregado a la batalla.

-Toma esto Vegeta! – Grito a la vez que le impactaba una fuerte patada en el rostro al sayayin, el que ni se inmuto al respecto, solo abrió los ojos manteniéndose fijo en aquella posición – Pe… pero ¿Cómo?

-No bajes la guardia – Le reclamó el hombre dejando salir una esfera de energía la cual exploto en el abdomen del joven sayayin, provocándole un abrupto brote de sangre por la boca y que cayese de rodillas.

-Cof… cof – Tosía el adolescente.

-Te lo tienes merecido mocoso, ¿Cómo se te ocurre bajar la guardia así de fácil? Y no conforme con eso dejaste como un centenar de partes de tu cuerpo descubiertas, si esto no fuera un entrenamiento estarías muerto y todo por tu estupidez.

-Sip… cof… pero… cof… cof – A Gohan no se le estaba haciendo para nada fácil el hablar en aquellas condiciones, pero de todas formas tomo aire y se controlo - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Vegeta?

-¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir sencillamente?, pues no inútil, ya llevas dos meses entrenando conmigo, dime tú lo que crees que hice – El muchacho lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tal parecía que el convivir tanto tiempo con el gobernante de su raza, había logrado que se le pegasen ciertas mañas, como en este caso aquel ceño fruncido.

-Creo que utilizaste tu ki para crear una especie de barrera protectora.

-Entonces si ya lo sabes, ¿Para qué gastas mi tiempo con preguntas estupidas? – Le reclamo el saya, a modo de felicitación.

-Porque yo no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, por eso pregunte – le replicó el chico en el mismo tono poco cordial.

-Pues me vale madre, tus preguntas mocoso insolente.

-Claro que te valen madre, como descubrí la esencia de tu técnica sayayin mediocre – En ese momento Gohan cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se dio una cachetada mental, realmente el estar con Vegeta le estaba haciendo mal, más ahora que en su escuela lo conocían como Gohan Vegeta Brief, si su madre aun viviera de seguro ya se hubiese vuelto a morir, todo por culpa de las ideas geniales de Bulma.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

_El primer lunes que hizo su aparición después del entierro de Chichi, Bulma se leva__ntó con el firme propósito de que él, es decir Gohan, continuase con su vida de la manera más normal que se pudiese, dadas las circunstancias. Es así como alisto todo en aquel hogar desde muy temprano, para luego ir en su búsqueda._

_El se encontraba practicando las pocas palabras sayas, que había logrado anotar en sus conversaciones con Vegeta, era raro el como su vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, aunque muy en el fondo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que aquello podía ser una especie de karma, en palabras sencillas, se sabía que en alguna dimensión paralela a la de ellos existió un joven Trunks, que fue criado por su yo futuro en vista de que todos los guerreros perecieron por culpa de número 17 y 18. Ahora que lo pensaba tan fríamente, puede que todo lo que estuviese pasando no fuese más que una forma de asegurar un equilibrio sano en el universo._

_De repente escucho los pasos inconfundible de su tía, seguramente vendría a decirle que el desayuno estaba listo o solo quería saber como estaba, algo que ya se había hecho costumbre, por fin la puerta crujió a sus espaldas y Gohan observó a Bulma vestida con un conjunto ejecutivo color azul oscuro el cual hacia pensar en una aeromoza y en su cuello un pañuelo rojo se encontraba finamente sujeto._

_-Gohan arréglate y baja a desayunar, que no hay tiempo que perder, debemos estar hablando con el subdirector a eso de las diez de la mañana y ya son las siete y media._

_-¿Subdirector? – Pregunto el niño sin entender nada._

_-Si Gohan subdirector, si de algo estoy plenamente segura es que Milk, jamás me perdonaría que tu no siguieses con tu educación, pero la verdad soy una mujer sumamente ocupada, como para educarte por mi cuenta así que lo más sensato es inscribirte en el mejor instituto de esta ciudad. Hice unas cuantas llamadas y accedieron a darnos una audiencia hoy a las diez, así que apresúrate – Y dicho esto abandono el lugar, dejando al chico totalmente desconcertado y emocionado a la vez._

_A los cuarenta minutos ya se encontraban sobrevolando la ciudad en una de las tantas aeronaves de la peliazul, Gohan tan solo miraba el paisaje pasar mientras se creaba expectativas de cómo sería aquel lugar, Bulma de cuando en cuando lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo totalmente divertida al percatarse de lo nervioso que se encontraba el chico. Al posar nuevamente sus ojos en el camino diviso aquella edificación de paredes blancas y columnas naranjas, la primaria del gran complejo estrella naranja se descubría frente a ellos y al fondo los reflejos del sol sobre el basto mar solo hacia recordar el porque está era la academia con más renombre en todas las capitales, es más los hijos del rey, de los actores, científicos y campeones de los torneos, solo se educaban en este lugar._

_La aeronave empezó a descender muy lentamente hasta quedar frente a la entrada._

_-Bueno Gohan ya llegamos… - El niño miraba curioso todo a su alrededor – Recuerda que en este tipo de lugares la primera impresión vale mucho – Él la miro y asintió con su cabeza._

_Ambos abandonaron el vehiculo y Bulma lo guardo como de costumbre dentro de una capsula, encaminándose luego por un pasillo lleno de reconocimientos, trofeos y diplomas que habían ganado los estudiantes para la institución. Pronto llegaron a una puerta de madera con una placa dorada en la que se leía claramente subdirector, la mujer llamo a la puerta y una voz femenina le respondió cortes._

_-Adelante por favor – Al abrir la puerta observaron a una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y bastante delgada la que les sonrío ampliamente – Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_-Soy Bulma Brief, tengo una cita con el subdirector Kenpachi Subaru…_

_-Oh claro, es por la inscripción de su hijo mayor el joven Gohan Vegeta Brief – Tras escuchar aquello el saya quedo hecho piedra, ¿Cómo lo habían llamado?, debía haber algún tipo de confusión, seguramente Bulma había dado su nombre y ellos automáticamente pensaron de que se trataba de su hijo, sí eso debía ser, pero aquella teoría se volvió trizas tras escuchar las palabras de la científica. _

_-Exacto, el señor Kempachi me dijo que nos reuniríamos a las diez con él, para formalizar la inscripción._

_-No se preocupe señora Brief, siendo usted quien es, no habrá ningún problema su hijo puede pasar directamente a su primera clase, mientras usted espera a que el subdirector se desocupe de unos asuntos, para así formalizar el ingreso._

_-Me parece perfecto – Bulma se volteó hacia Gohan y agachándose al frente de él le estampo un beso en la frente, para luego articular – Bien cariño pórtate bien, hoy mamá estará cerrando unas negociaciones cerca de aquí, así que vendré a buscarte, pero mañana si deberás venir tu solito ¿Está bien? – El chico contesto como autómata y se dejo llevar por la secretaría, quien en todo el trayecto le explicaba donde quedaba cada área como si fuese una visita guiada, hasta que por fin llegaron al aula correspondiente y la mujer le hizo señas a un hombre viejito, el que era mucho más bajo que Gohan, sus bigotes blancos se arrastraban al caminar y sus ojos parecían estar completamente cerrado pero siempre mantenía impresa en su rostro una calida sonrisa._

_-Dime Sakura – Habló con voz calmada el anciano._

_-Profesor Matsumoto, este niño acaba de ingresar a la escuela es el hijo de la científica Bulma Brief, su nombre es Gohan Vegeta Brief y va a formar parte de su grupo desde hoy en adelante._

_-Bienvenido entonces pequeño empresario – Aquella frase fue lo que llevo al niño a entender porque su nombre había cambiado, en aquella escuela nunca hubiesen aceptado que Gohan Son entrara con el curso tan avanzado como iba, pero si mantenían las puertas abiertas para Gohan Vegeta Brief, solo porque el apellido de los dueños de la Corporación Capsula se hallaba dentro del titulo. La verdad por una fracción de segundo quiso salir de allí, cuando resonaron las palabras de Vegeta en su mente._

-"_Uno no es el reflejo del titulo que posea, el titulo es el reflejo de uno" – Palabras realmente extraña viniendo de alguien que aun hoy en día grita que es el príncipe de la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo aunque si a ver vamos, el si representa ese titulo, pensaba el moreno cuando escucho la voz del viejo dirigiéndose al alumnado._

_-Clase exijo su atención – Todos los niños miraban intrigados al chico nuevo – Me complace decirles que contamos con la presencia de un nuevo estudiante el joven Gohan Vegeta Brief – El chico solo hizo un reverencia bastante apenado por la atención recibida – Esto realmente es algo bueno – Prosiguió el maestro- Ya que por fin la pequeña Videl tendrá equipo de trabajo, ya que la sección se volverá par – Gohan observó a la niña de cabellos negro y grises ojos, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y extrañamente le recordó a Vegeta, el profesor le indico que debía tomar su lugar junto a aquella muchacha, él solo pudo exhalar un suspiro de resignación, mientras daba por sentado que su destino era compartir con personas de carácter duro, pero eso se confirmo cuando la saludo._

_-Hola mi nombre es Gohan – Ella tan solo lo miró de arriba a bajo y le advirtió._

_-Siempre me saco las mejores notas, así que espero que trabajes, porque si no te va a pesar – Si efectivamente, otro ser con un carácter nada dulce. _

_Pero a las semanas las cosas cambiaron para bien, una de las tantas tardes después de salir de la escuela, Gohan se disponía a partir rumbo a la corporación capsula cuando escucho una discusión. Presa de la curiosidad o quizás llevado por ese Ozaru que todos los sayas llevan dentro, fue encaminando sus pasos rumbo a donde se encontraban las voces y observo como su muy amistosa compañera de equipo estaba siendo rodeada por tres niños de años superiores._

_-Vamos, no te llenabas la boca diciendo que nos harías pagar lo de tu amigo el catirito ese, a cuenta de que eres la hija del gran Mister Satán – Le grito un chico con corte militar de cabellos castaños y ataviado con un uniforme de Karate, la pequeña tan solo lo miraba de forma dura, atrás del grandote dos chicos mas vestidos como pandilleros se reían de manera estupida por lo que acababa de decir su supuesto líder._

_Videl se encontraba arrinconada contra el tronco de un árbol, así que opto primero por salir de aquel aprieto y dándoles la espalda corrió hacia el tronco, subiendo por este para tomar impulso y dando un mortal en el aire caer a su espaldas, para inmediatamente cargar contra el primero de aquellos tres propinándole una patada en el rostro, dejándolo fuera de combate por los momentos, luego se dejo caer y barrio el piso con su pierna logrando que el otro chico se desplomara y justo cuando se disponía a atacar al cabeza de equipo este le paro el golpe con una sola mano mientras reía divertido._

_-¿Entonces si sabes pelear?, pero aún eres una niña y por eso eres débil – El puño que retenía la mano de Videl empezó a cerrarse aún más, hasta lograr arrancarle un grito de dolor a la pequeña._

_-Suéltala__! – Ordenó Gohan saliendo de su escondite, los cuatro le miraron muy impresionados, puesto que se creían solos en aquel lugar._

_-Tonto, vete ellos son muy fuertes, no tienes oportunidad – Y allí paso, el primer indicio de todo esto, en el rostro del chico se dibujo una mueca de suficiencia, y las palabras brotaron cual lava a la superficie de un volcán, al puro estilo de la estirpe real sayayin._

_-Pues entonces veamos si es cierto…_

_-No escuchaste a tu novia – Grito el que aún tenía agarrada a la morena – Es mejor que huyas mientras puedes…_

_-Ella no es mi novia – Grito sonrojado – Es mi amiga y no pienso abandonarla…_

_-Como quieras… Chicos acábenlo – Tras aquella orden y la perdida de conciencia de sus dos cómplices tan solo pasaron segundos, cuando aquel malandrín se dio cuenta del poder de Gohan soltó a la niña mientras huía llamando a su padre._

_El niño se acerco a la muchacha y extendiéndole la mano pregunto con una sonrisa más al estilo Son._

_-¿Estás bien? – Videl tan solo lo miró muy impresionada, porque nunca creyó posible que aquel chico fuese tan habilidoso en las artes marciales y con bastante pena le tomo la mano y le permitió que la ayudara a levantarse._

_-Si gracias, no sabía que fueses bueno para las artes marciales… - El niño se llevo una mano atrás de su cabeza, mientras sonreía ampliamente._

_-Bueno es que desde pequeño he estado entrenando, mi papá era un excelente guerrero…_

_-¿Era?, ¿es qué acaso ya no lo es? – Interrogo la pequeña, haciéndole apreciar su error a Gohan._

_-No!, no es eso – Se apresuro a arreglar las cosas – Quiero decir, que ahora se dedica más a practicar por su cuenta…_

_-Ah – Dijo mirándolo intensamente y con el ceño fruncido – Bueno ya es tarde y debo ir a mi casa._

_-Si ya son – Comento Gohan mirando el reloj que le regalara el padre de Bulma, al que ahora debía llamar abuelo – Oh no, ya voy demasiado retrasado… Vegeta me va a matar, no ya para estas alturas me va a torturar para que le suplique matarme – Gritaba histérico, cuando una voz profunda se oyó a su espalda y un ki bastante familiar le revelo la identidad de aquella persona._

_-Realmente, estaba pensando en practicar mis viejas técnicas de castigo a lo Freezer – Gohan trago en seco y se volvió con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_-Ve… Vegeta – La voz le temblaba, sabía que de está ni el señor Piccolo le salvaba, pero inesperadamente Videl dio un paso al frente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos preguntó._

_-Usted es el padre de Gohan, ¿Verdad? – Ahora si que iba a morir, eso era el colmo, si Vegeta el gran príncipe de todos los sayayines había pensado tener algo de piedad con él aquella frase ya la había extinguido. El chico solo miro como Vegeta lo observaba brevemente para luego volcar su atención nuevamente en la niña._

_-Eso parece… - Fue por todo su respuesta._

_-Mi nombre es Videl Satán y soy la compañera de su hijo y fue mi culpa que se retrazara – Ahora el hombre la miró más intensamente, pero justo en ese momento volvió a aparecer el chico vestido de Karateca y junto a este una versión más grande de si mismo._

_-Papá ese es el niño que nos ataco a mis amigos y a mi – Grito señalando a Gohan._

_-Eso no es cierto tu fuiste el que nos atacaste – Refuto Videl._

_Pero el hombre paso por alto aquella información y dirigiéndose directo al moreno, comento._

_-Si tu padre no te ha enseñado modales, pues yo si lo haré pequeña escoria – Aquellas palabras solo encendieron una extraña llama en los ojos de Vegeta, el que miro en cámara lenta, como aquel vil insecto levantaba su puño en contra del cachorro sayayin, pero antes de que ese puño alcanzase su objetivo, el pobre diablo ya se encontraba estampado contra una pared y Vegeta con el brazo derecho extendido y el puño cerrado, mientras su otra mano aun se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-NUNCA MÁS LE VUELVAS INTENTAR PEGAR A ESTE NIÑO, ¿ESTÁ CLARO MALDITO INSECTO? – El hombre con el ojo morado y escupiendo algunos dientes asintió – PORQUE SI NO, LA PRÓXIMA NO SERÉ TAN PIADOSO, ADEMÁS DE QUE COMO CRÍE O NO AL MOCOSO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO – Y viendo a Gohan le ordeno en un tono más bajo – Agarra tus cosas que nos vamos a casa, Bulma ya debe estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. – El joven guerrero acato la orden sin más demoras y despidiéndose de Videl, apresuro el paso para alcanzar a su supuesto padre._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

-¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE? –El ki de Vegeta empezó a incrementarse al máximo – AHORA SI QUE TE MATO… - Gohan sabía que había cruzado la línea y si no ideaba algo pronto de seguro, Vegeta le mataba, pero que podía hacer en aquel preciso instante.

-Vegete… Cal… Cálmate – Le suplico el chico- Yo no quería, pero es que ya se me están pegando actitudes tuyas…

-AH, NO ESO SI QUE NO… NO ME VAS A CULPAR DE TU IMPRUDENCIA – L a mirada del príncipe parecía de una asesino serial, con indicios de sicosis.

-Pero es la verdad, en esto días le dije insecto a un compañero de clase que me estaba molestando y el señor Piccolo dice que andar contigo me esta haciendo mal que ya parezco más hijo tuyo que de papá, es decir Goku – Ante aquellas palabras la bola de energía que el guerrero había empezado a formar se disipo, Vegeta le dio la espalda a Gohan y en un tono un poco más controlado le dijo.

-Ya puedes irte, hasta aquí llego el entrenamiento – El chico no entendía nada pero no quería tentar su suerte así que rápidamente se levanto y encaminó a la salida pero justo antes de que se fuera de un todo, el príncipe le llamo – Gohan…

-Sí – Respondió con temor.

-Que no se repita… PORQUE ESA SI TE MATO – El chico lo miro y respondió.

-No te preocupes Vegeta, ya aprendí mi lección – Y ambos dibujaron una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

* * *

Vaya tal parece que a Gohan se le esta agriando un poco su personalidad...

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y les tengo buenas noticias, como salí de vacaciones actualizare más amenudo.

Bueno espero sus comentarios al respecto

Besitos, se les quiere.


	4. Unas infames asesinas

Hola a todos, estoy realmente muy contenta con sus criticas, porque me han dado mucha ilusión. Bueno y aquí estoy con otro capitulo de está historia.

**Declaración: **Si pudiera pedirle un deseo a Shenlong, sería que Vegeta fuera para mi n.n. Bueno creo que eso lo haríamos todas. Pero desgraciadamente tanto él como todo el mundo de Dragon ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

**Los 4 tronos.**

**Cap. 4: Una****s infames asesinas ¿Vegeta SSJ 3?.**

Bulma abrió sus preciosos ojos celestes, mientras se giraba en la cama, como de costumbre se encontró sola en aquel colchón, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al darse cuenta de que aún estando allí recostada sin saber de nadie, podía dar por sentado lo que cada miembro de esa extraña familia hacia a esas horas y como para convencerse a si misma de que lo que pensaba era cierto empezó a comentarlo en voz alta:

-Vegeta como siempre debe estar entrenando es su cámara de gravedad, ya para estás horas su respiración debe ser algo brusca y estar bañado en sudor. Gohan esta en la escuela, pobre ahora lo trae loquito esa chica… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? – Esto lo dijo llevando su índice derecho hasta su boca, mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar – Ah sí, Videl, no quiero ni imaginarme el como se encuentra en estos precisos momentos. Trunks y Goten deben estar jugando en su habitación, todavía me causa gracia la cara que ponen Vegeta y Gohan, cada vez que Goten lo llama.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

_Era una tranquila mañana en la Corporación Capsula, como siempre los cuatro sayayin__es, se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, esperando "pacientemente" a que Bulma terminara de hacer el desayuno, cuando el más pequeño bastante fastidiado reparo en el príncipe y dibujando una sonrisa muy a lo Kakaroto, extendió sus bracitos y dijo la palabra que ya hacía varios meses había aprendido, pero que aún hoy retumbaba en los oídos de dos de los allí presentes._

_-Papá – Vegeta miró con terror a aquella criatura, mientras gotas de sudor surcaban su frente, pero ya estaba más que seguro de que nada podía hacer en contra de ese suceso y viendo la mirada de terror en el rostro de Gohan, decidió afrontar la realidad, total aquel cachorro apenas empezaba la vida y por más de que lo negase lo derretía que lo llamaran papá, claro que eso no lo admitiría ante nadie, aún si de esto dependiera su vida. Pronto dobló un poco más el dorso, para acercar su rostro hasta el crío y en su tono malhumorado de siempre dijo:_

_-¿Qué quieres mocoso? – Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como su cara era capturada entre las manitos del infante, mientras este reía encantado porque tenía a papá consigo. Bulma observaba la escena maravillada__, realmente Goten iba a ser un dolor de cabeza para su esposo, porque el niño simplemente era Goku, pero tras mirar aquello empezó a considerar que quizás este niño ablandara de algún modo al bravío guerrero. Vegeta retiró delicadamente su cara de aquel agarre, esperando que todo terminase ahí, pero entonces el chiquitín los volvió a sorprender._

_-Papá, ocoso fuete – Al principió nadie entendió a que se refería hasta que inesperadamente, Bulma empezó a reír llamando la atención de sus cuatro hombres, cuando al fin se tranquilizo se encamino rumbo al banquillo del pequeño y colocando su frente en la de él sonrió y le dijo con dulzura._

_-Así es Goten, tú eres un niño fuerte – El nene le sonrió con ojos brillantes y le dio un beso._

_-Mamá, poteger… - Aquellas palabras hicieron que Vegeta dejase entrever una de sus muecas, al igual que Gohan._

**Fin del flashbacks.**

* * *

Terminando de desperezarse y aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, la peliazul decidió levantarse, ya era bastante tarde y debía poner a hacer el almuerzo, lo bueno era que de seguro su madre les había dado un desayuno de lo más sustancioso a aquellos devoradores de alimento, pero pronto rugirían nuevamente por sustento, sobre todo su muy querido príncipe.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba en el interior de aquella maquina, el tablero digital decía 2000G, los robots de entrenamiento esta vez habían resistido más de lo habitual, debe ser porque Bulma ahora los hacía pensando que debían darle batalla a dos guerreros en vez de a uno. De repente algo llamo su atención, sus ojos se empequeñecieron más de lo habitual, mientras que una sensación recorría su espalda. El hombre dio un salto y se posiciono justo al lado del panel de control desactivando la cámara, cuando por fin todo estuvo en silencio, su cara reflejo preocupación, mientras que sus labios se movían dejando salir en un susurro.

-¿De quien demonios es este ki?...

* * *

En el templo sagrado, todo estaba sumergido en una pacifica calma, Dende atendía las plantas del lugar con una paciencia y un amor, solo atribuibles a un namekiano, Mr. Popo se encontraba limpiando el interior de aquella basta edificación y Piccolo, tan solo meditaba, cuando inesperadamente sintieron aquella presencia maligna.

El namekusein de raza guerrera, tan solo abrió sus ojos intentando descubrir según su trayectoria a donde iría a parar aquel ser. Por su parte los otros dos habitantes del lugar se le acercaron corriendo mientras observaban desde las alturas, como se encontraban los habitantes del planeta.

-Señor Piccolo, ¿Usted también lo sintió verdad? – Pregunto Dende.

-Así es, una presencia maligna se ha internado en nuestra atmosfera – Fue todo lo que respondió mientras pensaba – _"Maldita sea su ki es enorme, espero no nos cause tantos problemas"_

* * *

Para los habitantes de Kame House las cosas no eran muy distintas, no solo habían percibido aquella intimidadora energía, sino que ahora muchos de los allí presente se estaban preparando para salir a hacerle frente a sabiendas de que ahora el mundo no contaba con la presencia de su salvador número uno, el amigo de todos Goku.

-Maestro le pido que por favor cuide a dieciocho – Decía un muy abrumado Krilin, mientras observaba a su mujer y su inflado vientre.

-No te preocupes por eso Krilin, yo me ocupo de ella – Respondió con el rostro serio y bastante preocupado el anciano.

-Creo que va a llegar cerca de la capital del Sur – Informo Yamcha abriendo sus ojos.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos – Volvió a inquirir el hombre bajo, mientras se acercaba a su mujer – Dieciocho, ya me voy.

La rubia lo observo con su perpetua expresión dura, pero pronto le sonrió, para luego darle un beso, cuando al fin se separaron esta le ordenó.

-Debes regresar Krilin, porque si no, yo me encargare de buscarte en el mismo infierno, ¿Está claro? – Él le sonrió y asintió justo antes de elevarse en el cielo y perderse en el firmamento junto a su compañero.

En ese preciso instante el maestro se le acerco a la mujer y dijo:

-No te preocupes preciosa, él va a estar bien – La chica lo miró con algo de recelo, pero al ver su expresión serena se le ocurrió regalarle una mueca en agradecimiento, pero aquella paz no duro mucho cuando el viejo hablo nuevamente – Pero si no vuelve, yo puedo sacrificarme y ser tú amante por el resto de vida que me quede – La respuesta no se hizo esperar, la rubia levanto su puño y dejando al viejo estampado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza se interno en la casa, mientras decía.

-Eso es para que deje de ser tan pervertido, viejo depravado…

* * *

Gohan miraba visiblemente preocupado el reloj del salón, había sentido aquel enorme ki que se aproximaba a un punto del planeta y sabía que aquello solo podía significar una cosa, graves problemas. Videl a su lado lo observaba, intentando entender, su extraño comportamiento.

-Gohan, ¿Te ocurre algo? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, el chico bastante nervioso le respondió.

-No, no, no ¿Por qué crees algo así? – Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos.

-Uno porque casi te has comido tu lápiz y dos porque se nota que te encuentras al borde de un colapso nervioso, dime ¿Qué te pasa o es qué acaso no confías en mí?

Aquella pregunta cayó como un tarro de agua fría, sinceramente no era que él no confiara en Videl, ¿Pero qué le iba a decir?. Videl lo que ocurre es que soy medio extraterrestre, pertenezco a una raza guerrera que es capaz de destruir este mundo, pero nosotros nos dedicamos a protegerlo y bueno entre mis muchas habilidades esta la de detectar el ki o energía de otros seres y me he dado cuenta en la última hora, que un ser maligno a irrumpido en nuestra atmosfera y seguramente querrá o esclavizar a los humanos o destruir el planeta, por eso es que quiero irme, espero entiendas. Si claro que le iba a decir aquello, ¿Cómo si fuera idiota?, así que sonriendo le contesto una mentira blanca.

-Es que no me siento para nada bien, por eso deseo irme pronto – La niña lo miró con algo de desilusión, ¿Ella sabría que él mentía?, no aquello era imposible, pensaba Gohan, cuando inesperadamente ella habló.

-Bien, si es eso solo dile al profesor que quieres ir a la enfermería y listo – El moreno asintiendo se paró para ir rumbo al profesor, cuando sintió el agarre de la chica en su brazo – Y Gohan – él volteó encontrándose con aquellos ojos que poco a poco iban tornándose azules – Esperare paciente a que me reveles tú secreto – Ante aquello el joven quedo en Shock, ¿A caso ella lo sabría?, pero en ese momento la energía maligna se detuvo y supo que ya no quedaba tiempo, así que decidido le dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de ir con el profesor.

-Te prometo contártelo la próxima vez que nos veamos – Eso solo preocupo más a la chica, esa frase sonaba a despedida, pero antes de poder exigir una explicación, Gohan ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Una enorme nave octagonal, de color fucsia aterrizo en medio del desierto árido, las lagartijas de la zona, pronto comenzaron su emigración, la naturaleza intuía el peligro que se sobrevenía. En el interior de semejante armatoste cinco siluetas oscuras se encontraban en pie.

-Mi reina por fin hemos llegado, este planeta cumple con todas la especificaciones que usted nos ordeno – Hablo una voz femenina.

-Así es mi señora aquí podrá instalar su imperio – Dijo otra mujer.

-Pues las felicito mis guerreras, pero no creen que los habitantes nos vayan a dar problemas – Otra de las presente se adelanto a comentar.

-No reina Kélemvor, los humanos son una raza de débiles – La siniestra silueta solo dejo apreciar la blancura de su sonrisa y el rojo sangriento de su mirada, al tiempo que decía:

-Entonces… empecemos…

* * *

Vegeta iba volando a toda velocidad rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba aquella presencia, mientras pensaba que está era posiblemente la primera vez, que toda la esperanza de la tierra recaía sobre sus hombros. Inesperadamente otra persona se le unió a la travesía.

-Vegeta ya estoy aquí – Informo el joven saya.

-Ya me di cuenta – Fue su única respuesta, mientras permanecía sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, luego observó más seriamente a Gohan – Creo que está por demás decirlo, pero estoy seguro que solo uno de nosotros decidirá esta batalla – El chico tomo una bocanada de aire, como muestra de resignación y se adelanto a contestar.

-Si, y ese serás tú Vegeta, porque eres el príncipe de los sayayins – Las palabras salieron por mera costumbre de su boca, pero lo que vio le helo la sangre, el guerrero lo miraba de forma dura, haciéndolo entender menos la situación.

-La verdad lo que iba a decir, es que nos bajes la guardia y cuando veas que tengas una oportunidad no la desaproveches – Ahora si que el muchacho no entendía nada, pero debió volver en sí rápidamente cuando Vegeta hastiado por su propia muestra de debilidad decidió aumentar aún más la velocidad de su desplazamiento.

Pronto llegaron hasta su objetivo, la nave aún mantenía sus puertas cerradas, el chico se encontraba impresionado, mientras el príncipe intentaba encontrar alguna marca o símbolo que le permitiera saber, quienes podrían ser los tripulantes. Instintivamente Vegeta decidió descender sobre una saliente, desde la cual podía apreciar cualquier movimiento del enemigo, sin ser detectado, Gohan simplemente lo imito entendiendo sus intenciones.

Otra persona apareció a sus espaldas, el sonido del ondear de su capa al viento quizás hubiera sido lo único que lo delatará, pero para los súper guerreros, su presencia era más que obvia desde minutos antes de que llegara.

-Señor Piccolo – Lo saludo un alegre Gohan, el nameku le sonrió y procedió a posicionarse justo al lado de Vegeta.

-¿Ya identificaron al enemigo?

-No, por lo menos no es alguien que conozca- Habló el hombre de forma serena.

-Su ki es enorme – Destaco el chico visiblemente preocupado.

-Vah – Argumento Vegeta – De seguros son unos gusanos insignificantes… Solo déjenmelos y yo les haré saber razones – Piccolo miro a su pupilo y se impresiono al ver como este se veía divertido ante lo dicho por Vegeta, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Si Vegeta lo se… - Fue todo lo que pronuncio el muchacho.

Pronto más guerreros llegaban a aquel páramo desolado, los que al identificar la energía del hijo de su viejo amigo de batallas se dirigían presurosos a su encuentro.

-Gohan – Saludo un muy efusivo Krilin, mientras lo abrazaba. Vegeta observaba la escena con algo de asco - ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Pero mira nada más lo grande que estas – Agrego Yamcha, dándole un fuerte apretón al chico.

Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, también habían llegado hasta aquel lugar y al igual que los demás, saludaron de forma amena al hibrido.

-Hola chicos – Dijo el pequeñito.

-Si cuanto tiempo – Y mirando al joven saya dijo - ¿Y cómo están por tu casa Gohan?, ¿Cómo esta Milk? – Tanto Vegeta, como Piccolo quisieron apabullar al pobre Ten, pero desgraciadamente las palabras ya habían abandonado su boca, él chico esbozo una expresión entre amargura y nostalgia, para luego informarle a sus amigos lo sucedido con su madre. Era extraño ya había pasado un año de aquello y aún así se le hacía difícil, recordarlo aunque Vegeta una vez le dijo:

-"_Hay cicatrices que jamás se curan, pero el mero hecho de aceptarlas nos permite sobrellevarlas a lo largo del camino"_

La verdad era extraño haber conocido aquel lado de Vegeta, pero al mismo tiempo era reconfortante tener a quien recurrir cuando las dudas formarán parte de tu vida, aunque claro uno también debía saber cuando recurrir, porque sino el problema se hacia mucho más grande, porque te quedabas con la duda y una buena paliza. Volviendo en sí, el moreno contesto.

-Por mi casa están bien Ten, gracias por preguntar, pero mi mamá ya lleva un poco más de un año muerta – Aunque lo dijo regalando su mejor sonrisa, un aura oscura recubrió el rostro de sus compañeros, más que nada el de Krilin.

-Gohan, ¿Cómo que Milk lleva más de un año muerta? – Vegeta quiso controlarse, pero sabía que aquel tema solo servía para desmoralizar a Gohan, así que muy a su estilo intervino, ganándose la mirada de odio de todos a excepción de Piccolo y Gohan.

-Pues como lo oíste sabandija o es que además de inútil eres sordo.

-Pero… ¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo? – Yamcha también se encontraba algo abrumado por la noticia.

-No chicos, lo que paso es que mi mamá murió dando a luz a mi hermanito, pero desde entonces estoy viviendo en la Corporación Capsula – La boca y ojos de todos se abrieron, mientras observaban a Vegeta de reojo. Pero justo antes de que cualquiera emitiera algún tipo de comentario las compuertas de la nave empezaron a separarse, mientras una rampa se extendía. Dejando apreciar a cinco hermosas guerreras de aspecto felino, tanto el príncipe como el namekiano intercambiaron miradas, algo les decía que aquello iba a resultar verdaderamente molesto y pensando en eso se encaminaron hacia las invasoras.

Los guerreros descendieron lentamente frente a las mujeres, las que los miraron con cierta intriga, según sus datos en ese misero planeta no existían enemigos poderosos, pero el poder que emanaban aquellos hombres no era para nada menospreciable. Uno de ellos en tono altanero les habló.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren? – Realmente Vegeta quería terminar aquello, simplemente porque no soportaba a los amiguitos de Kakaroto.

Cada mujer concordaba con la apariencia de algún felino, había una morena que parecía una pantera, dos chicas muy similares en contextura y rasgos, solo que una era un tigre amarillo y la otra uno albino, las dos últimas parecían ser las más peligrosas, una era como una especie de cheeta y la otra una leona. Está última fue quien contestó

-Somos las amazonas de Feles y venimos a apoderarnos de su planeta – Aquella frase la había dicho con semejante tranquilidad esa mujer, que por la cabeza de Vegeta solo pasaban tres posibilidades, o estaba loca o era sumamente poderosa o los subestimaba, aquel último pensamiento solo hacia que al hombre le hirviese la sangre, pero la cosa empeoro cuando ella confirmo este pensamiento – no acostumbro a hablar con el almuerzo, pero ya que empezamos porque no me dicen ¿Quiénes son?...

Gohan sabía lo que iba ocurrir, la mirada de Vegeta lo delataba, pero no iba hacer nada por detenerlo, total aquellas guerreras eran el enemigo y apenas percibió el primer movimiento de ataque del príncipe, el lo imito, mientras oía.

-Soy el que acabara con tu vida este día, soy el grandioso príncipe de los sayayins… - Todos observaron el desconcierto en aquel quinteto de amazonas, pero sobre todo en la de aspecto leones.

-Entonces nuestra última derrota será vengada hoy aquí, esos sayayines perderán a su preciado príncipe, les llevaremos su cabeza…

Los dos gladiadores detuvieron su ataque en seco, ¿Aquella mujer había dicho lo que ellos creían?, ¿Habían más sobrevivientes en el universo?, Gohan miró intrigado a Vegeta, el que procesaba la información, pero por las dudas.

-¿Qué tanto dices mujer? – Deseaba sacarle toda la información.

-No te hagas el tonto, los guerreros de Bellum son ahora nuestros peores enemigos, los mitad sayayines, mitad amazonas – Aquello los impresiono a sobre manera, otorgándole a la mujer, la oportunidad perfecta para abalanzarse sobre Vegeta y estamparle un puñetazo que lo mando volando por los aires y lo incrustó contra una montaña. Ante aquel ataque Gohan fue a atacarla, pero la cheeta se le interpuso en el camino, tan de improviso, que casi parecía que se hubiese teleportado al frente de él, clavándole la rodilla en el estomago.

La batalla dio comienzo, Piccolo se enfrasco en un interminable intercambio de golpes y patadas con la pantera, mientras Krilin y Yamcha le hacían frente a la tigra albina y Ten y Chaoz a la de color amarillo.

* * *

La leona había redirigido sus esfuerzos a acribillar a Vegeta, pero este tampoco se quedaba atrás, apenas se recupero del aturdimiento del golpe, regreso en busca de su enemigo a la que le lanzó una poderosa bola de energía, la mujer ni se inmuto, recibiendo el impacto de lleno, pero apenas la polvareda se disperso, el saya se dio cuenta que su ataque no había generado ni un rasguño en la fémina, la que reía complacida.

-Como siempre los monos creyéndose superiores – Decir que aquel comentario molesto al guerrero se queda corto, la verdad por un momento vio en el rostro de aquel ser al mismísimo Freezer y algo fuera de sí comenzó a descargar su ira, a punta de patadas y puñetazos.

* * *

Gohan estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por intentar igualar la velocidad de aquella guerrera, pero la verdad no creía que soportaría durante más tiempo aquel ritmo y si no hacia algo pronto sería derrotado por el agotamiento, más que por la fuerza.

-"_Vamos Gohan concéntrate, ¿Cuál es su punto débil?"_

La felina le seguía pegando, lo miraba le golpeaba, luego desaparecía, lo volvía a mirar y nuevamente un golpe y de repente lo entendió aquella mujer no sabía sentir su ki, por lo tanto tampoco lo ocultaba, el chico cerro sus ojos y se quedo quieto, la amazona confiándose apareció a su espalda, pero en ese instante el muchacho se dio vuelta gritando:

-HAAAAAAAAAA! – Un poderoso Kame hame se estrello en el estomago de la chica dejándola fuera de combate.

* * *

Por su parte Piccolo, recibió un impactante ataque de su contrincante logrando esquivarlo por pura suerte, pero esto le dio tiempo de estirar su mano para lanzar el Makosen. El primer rayo fue absorbido fácilmente por la pantera, pero esta al no estar preparada para el segundo se desplomo en el aire, haciendo un cráter en el suelo bajo de sí.

A las otras dos tampoco les estaba yendo muy bien, la leona al darse cuenta de aquello y de que Vegeta poseía los poderes de un súper sayayin decidió incrementar sus poderes y alejándose de él, empezó a unir las células de sus compañeras consigo misma, los guerreros en un principio no entendieron muy bien aquella acción, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía buscaron detenerla, pero un poderoso campo de energía les volvió la tarea prácticamente imposible.

La guerrera incremento su tamaño de forma descomunal, mientras su cuerpo se teñía con varios tipos de manchas, propias de la piel de lo felinos, sus colmillos sobresalían por su boca y en su cuello y patas creció un bulto de pelo frondoso de color dorado, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo portaba un pelaje rojizo, sus ojos se volvieron ambarinos y su voz sonaba andrógena.

-Ahora lamentarán el haber desatado la furia de la reina Kélemvor – El enorme Ki, que emanaba de ella, era terrorífico, hasta el ataque más simple de aquel ser podía ocasionar la destrucción de la tierra. Por instinto todos miraron a Gohan, a excepción de Vegeta, dándole a entender al chico que todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en él. El joven se sintió nuevamente como en el juego de Cell, todo dependía de su poder, de sus fuerzas, por su mente paso el rostro de sus padres, el rostro de los miembros de su ahora nueva familia y por último el rostro de Videl. Debía ganarle a ese monstruo por todos ellos.

Kélemvor, entendiendo de antemano las intenciones de aquel muchacho, extendió su índice, haciendo que un poderoso y veloz rayo, atravesara el pecho de Gohan, sin que nadie tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

Los ojos de Vegeta visualizaron la escena en cámara lenta, nuevamente un rayo acababa con la vida de un cachorro. El primero fue el mal nacido de Cell, que le había privado de su vida a Mirai y ahora esta perra desquiciada le hacia lo mismo a Gohan. La furia que sentía en aquellos momentos no se podía describir con palabras, era algo que se encontraba fuera de toda comprensión y entendimiento.

A su alrededor los demás guerrero se precipitaron sobre el cuerpo del hibrido, intentando impedir que se muriera, intentando salvaguardar a su única esperanza. Haciendo uso de un autocontrol que ni el mismo sabía que tenia Vegeta se volteó hacia Piccolo, el único de los allí presente en el cual confiaba.

-Llévate a Gohan y dale una de esas semillas, creo que Bulma tiene en casa, la corporación está más cerca que aquella torre. – El hombre verde asintió y tomo al chico en brazos, disponiéndose a levantar el vuelo.

-Pero Vegeta, Gohan es quien nos puede salvar – Habló Yamcha, atrayendo la rabiosa mirada del príncipe.

-Realmente no se podía esperar otra cosa de un vil gusano como tú – Le escupió Vegeta.

-Espero que no crean que podrán huir tan fácilmente – Les advirtió el enemigo – Yo me asegurare que este lugar se su tumba, bueno ya empecé con el mocoso ese- Su tono despótico y la actitud altanera, solo le causo gracia al guerrero.

-Sabes – El tono de Vegeta, sonó más peligroso que de costumbre – Por el bien de tu raza, esperemos que el chico no muera – Su aura dorada empezaba a intensificarse a un más, mientras el piso a su alrededor se resquebrajaba y subía conforme al poder emanado – Ya una vez vi morir a uno de mis cachorros – Piccolo estaba a punto de partir, cuando aquellas palabras lo hicieron frenarse – No pienso repetir ese ERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR – Con aquel grito el ki de Vegeta se disparo abruptamente, su cabello creció hasta un poco más abajo de su vientre, su cuerpo desarrollo una enorme masa muscular y sus cejas desaparecieron de su rostro. Los guerrero Z, estaban mudos no solo por lo dicho por el ser más orgulloso sobre la faz del universo, sino porque este había alcanzado el estado de súper sayayin fase 3.

Apenas Vegeta se lanzó a atacar a la mujer Piccolo desapareció de vista con Gohan en brazos, sinceramente no sabía como tomar toda aquella serie de acontecimientos, pero de algo si estaba seguro, Gohan no lo creería ni que se lo contará el mismo príncipe.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo.

No soy buena para escribir combates, de verdad, pero se que son necesarios...

Besitos y espero sus opiniones.


	5. Mi familia

Hola a todos, primero q nada deseo disculparme por el retrasó lo que paso es que me quede sin Internet por una temporada, a mi papá se le olvido pagarlo U¬ ¬ pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta.

**Declaración: **Dragón ball, fue una de las tantas versiones que la sociedad oriental ha sacado de las leyendas del kami mono, un ser que le encantaba hacer las cosas por la diversión que le producía, eso explica la tendencia irracional de Goku por pelear solo para divertirse. Como siempre, nada de esto fue creación propia, sino que nació del ingenio de Akira Toriyama.

**Los 4 Tronos.**

**Cap. 5: Mi familia****.**

Piccolo volaba a todo lo que daba su cuerpo y sus fuerzas, observando preocupado el estado de Gohan, quien ya respiraba con demasiada dificultad, mientras buches de sangre salían por su boca cada vez que contraía el estomago para toser. Ya para estas alturas no sabía a quien más rezarle, pidiéndole de que Vegeta no se hubiera equivocado y que efectivamente, Bulma tuviera en su casa semillas del ermitaño, porque de no ser así, Gohan moriría irremediablemente.

Después de haber sobrevolado un trecho que le pareció eterno, el nameku pudo observar el techo en forma de domo de la gigantesca estructura que representaba a la Corporación Capsula, de inmediato el guerrero cerró sus ojos buscando identificar el ki de la peliazul, encontrándolo en uno de los tantos cuartos del ala este de aquel edificio.

Bulma tecleaba sin parar frente a un enorme ordenador, verificando los diversos planos de la última creación de su compañía, la verdad este aerojet era una de los inventos más complejos que le había tocado hacer, porque quiso copiar la velocidad de vuelo de un sayayin, más específicamente de Vegeta y podía decir con orgullo que lo había conseguido, pero ahora la demanda del susodicho avioncito por parte de las fuerzas militares representaba el mayor de sus problemas, por lo menos eso creyó hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de aire batió su cabello, al igual que algunos de sus apuntes. La mujer dando por sentado de que se trataba de su marido empezó a gritar, girándose lentamente.

-Por Kami Vegeta, cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres así a mi oficina. No ves que… - Pero apenas sus preciosos ojos celeste apreciaron la escena, Bulma calló abruptamente sintiendo como su corazón se le encogía en el pecho y la respiración se le cortaba por completo.

Piccolo observó en silencio a la científica, la que lentamente avanzaba hasta ellos, podía escuchar claramente los latidos provenientes de ella, se notaba que aquella humana se encontraba sumamente afectada por la imagen que presenciaba. Por fin había alcanzado el rostro de Gohan, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acarició, una lagrima rebelde huyo por su mejilla, el nameku estaba a punto de exigirle las semillas, cuando Bulma levanto el rostro y mirándolo de forma decidida le ordenó.

-Sígueme, no tenemos mucho tiempo – La mujer salió con paso presuroso de la oficina, a su lado Piccolo intentaba saber, ¿Qué diablos se proponía?, Gohan necesitaba las semillas, no entendía para nada porque debía seguirla en su búsqueda.

Bulma se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta, que se asemejaba a la de un hangar, tecleo hábilmente el código de acceso, logrando que las láminas de acero crujieran al separarse, el guerrero observaba la puerta intrigado y preocupado, el hibrido ya estaba empezando a convulsionar entre sus brazos, pero justo antes de poder gritarle algo a la científica, lo vio, vio el porque de ir hasta aquel cuarto, en el medio de aquel laboratorio, suspendido por una serie de plataformas metálicas, se encontraba una cámara de regeneración, la más grande y avanzada que el hubiese visto jamás.

-Piccolo, lleva a Gohan al interior de la maquina por favor – Le pidió la peliazul, mientras ella misma se encaminaba hacia el panel de control de la cámara.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba flotando en el cielo, una esfera luminosa de color dorado recubría su cuerpo y a varios kilómetros de él, Kélemvor se hallaba poniéndose de pie, mientras un hilo de sangre le recorría desde la comisura de su labio hasta la parte baja de la barbilla. En el rostro de la reina se apreciaba la fatiga, pero más que nada el temor, nunca creyó posible conseguir en este planeta a semejante guerrero.

-¿Ya terminaste maldita?, porque a mí aún me quedan energías – Habló serenamente el príncipe, pero la expresión de su rostro provoco un estremecimiento en los presentes.

-¿Desde cuando Vegeta es tan fuerte? – Pregunto Ten a sus compañeros, oculto tras unas rocas.

-No lo se – Se apresuro a responder Yamcha – Pero si sigue así seguro ganará… Que alivio…

-Chicos no se confíen – Les advirtió Krilin – Vegeta puede ser muy fuerte, pero esa tal Kélemvor también lo es, debemos estar listo para cualquier cosa – Al terminar de decir aquello, todos asintieron, mientras volvían a asomarse tras las rocas para observar aquel combate.

La enorme felina concentro parte de su energía en las extremidades de su cuerpo, empezando a girar rápidamente como si fuera un torbellino, al mismo tiempo que expulsaba fuera de si miles de esferas de energía que iban destruyendo todo a su paso. Vegeta tuvo que posicionar sus brazos frente a su rostro unas cuantas veces, mientras memorizaba la secuencia de las ráfagas de energía, cuando por fin lo hizo se abalanzó de forma directa hasta el enemigo creyendo erróneamente de que la tomaría desprevenida.

La amazona había intuido que el guerrero llegaría a esa infantil resolución, así que espero paciente a que el se decidiera a atacarle de forma directa, para aprisionarlo en su puño e irlo oprimiendo lentamente. Vegeta se sentía como un patético muñeco entre las manos de aquella arpía, sentía como sus músculos iban siendo triturados con el agarre, pero el no se iba rendir, si debía morir lo haría, los sayas no le tienen miedo a esa dama sombría que recoge las almas del universo. A lo único que de verdad temen, es a no poder seguir peleando un día más, porque el maldito cuerpo no te responde. Inesperadamente una mueca apareció en su cara, la reina al verlo grito histérica.

-¿De qué te ríes mono no me digas que ya perdiste la razón?

-No te creas tanto bruja, solo pensaba en la expresión de tu cara cuando yo hiciera esto – Y de inmediato una bola de energía destruyó la mano que aprisionaba al príncipe, mientras un grito desgarrador hacia temblar la tierra.

* * *

El hombre verde había dejado el cuerpo del chico en el interior de aquella burbuja transparente, aún no salía de su asombro, aquel armatoste era realmente impresionante, estaba demás decir que Bulma era una verdadera cajita de Pandora.

-Piccolo ven acá por favor, debo activar la maquina y no es conveniente que te encuentres tan cerca – El nameku, se acerco a ella y la miró detenidamente teclear cada secuencia de datos hasta activar la cámara. Una voz mecánica se escucho alrededor de ellos.

_-Iniciando escaneo del paciente… _- Bulma tomo una gran bocanada de aire tranquilizando así sus nervios, pare encarar al hombre junto a ella.

-Me puedes decir ¿Qué diablos pasa?, ni Gohan, ni Vegeta se aparecieron a almorzar, eso llamó mi atención pero creí que a lo mejor entrenaban y ahora te apareces aquí con mi niño todo maltrecho – Las lagrimas se estaban amontonando sobre aquellos hermosos zafiros, el guerrero estiro una de sus manos y las coloco en el hombro de la hembra, sin entender muy bien, cuando había sido que Bulma y Vegeta, habían aceptado a los hijos de Goku como propios, pero antes de contestarle la computadora volvió a hablar.

_-Escaneo finalizado__, falta de tejido orgánico, ingresar células madres _– Bulma observó el tubo que servía de conducto a la burbuja, con clara muestra de terror en su cara, ella no poseía células madres de Gohan y como ninguno de los padres del hibrido estaban vivos, tampoco tenía una fuente, por un instante se sintió desfallecer, hasta que en su mente apareció Goten, quizás el material genético del niño podría ayudar a su hermano, pero entonces recordó la explicación que le dio su esposo acerca de lo que los guerreros espaciales conocen como células madres.

-"_Las células madres son el material genético más común en el espécimen, para los habitantes de Vegeta esas células solo las podían proporcionar las hembras, ya que ellas son las que sufren en carne propia la gestación de los guerrero. Realmente no importaba si poseía lazos consanguíneos con el herido o no, lo único que importaba es que ella halla dado a luz un cachorro de la raza"_

Tras recordar aquello la mujer se puso de pie y se encamino hasta un botiquín que se hallaba en la pared, del que sustrajo una especie de pistola, en cuya punta poseía una jeringa. Bulma hundió la aguja en su brazo y presiono el gatillo haciendo que apareciera en el interior del contenedor de la pistola, sangre y algunos residuos de tejidos, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar por el dolor, que bueno que había recordado aquello, ya que no creía correcto haber hecho pasar por está agonía al menor de sus niños. Cuando por fin el aparato dejo de succionar, ella se encamino de nuevo hasta el tubo, pero la cantidad de sangre que había perdido su cuerpo, la había dejado algo mareada, tanto que por poco termina de rodillas en el suelo de no ser porque Piccolo reaccionará a tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el guerrero preocupado.

-Si Piccolo, además no tengo tiempo que perder, podrías llevarme junto al ducto que se abrió – El nameku asintió y la colocó justo donde ella le había indicado, Bulma sustrajo la capsula llena con su material genético y la posiciono dentro del tubo, inmediatamente esta fue transportada hasta la cámara, la mujer solo rezaba porque la explicación de su marido fuese acertada y allí lo escucho.

_-Material genético compatible, empieza fase de regeneración y curación._

Piccolo respiro hondamente, ya lo peor había pasado, Gohan se encontraba fuera de peligro y todo gracias a la científica, el guerrero la observó bastante admirado y ahí vio la herida que ella misma se había hecho para conseguir las células para el chico, realmente para muchos aquel hueco representaba algo superfluo, pero el namekusein sabía que para aquella simple humana esa lesión había significado el mismo infierno. De pronto ella le regalo una sonrisa, realmente no entendía para nada a esa raza.

-Gracias Piccolo – Dijo – Gracias por traerme a mi niño…

* * *

Kélemvor se encontraba fuera de sí, Vegeta le había destruido una de sus manos, ella tan solo sostenía su muñeca viendo como la sangre salía furiosamente de la herida, mientras gritaba de dolor, pero más que nada de rabia, ella cuidaba de su cuerpo como nadie y aquel asqueroso mono acababa de mancillar su ser, volviéndolo incompleto.

-ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO ASQUEROSO! – Grito la guerrera - ¿Cómo te atreviste a profanar mi precioso cuerpo así? – El hombre no pudo más que reír de forma abierta, logrando incrementar la furia en la amazona, quien volvió a inquirir - ¿DE QUÉ TE RIES MONO?

-De que no me equivoque, todas las mujeres pecan de vanidosas y he allí donde radica su debilidad – Tras decir aquello el príncipe se dedico a lanzar descargas de energía, pero esta vez su propósito no era matar a aquella mujer, no ya eso había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora se dedicaría a destruir su moral para que ella solita se diera muerte.

La felina sentía como su piel era desgarrada en varias partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que su exótica belleza empezara a esfumarse por completo, atravesó su otra mano para detener un rayo que iba a impactar justo en uno de sus ojos, consiguiendo con eso nada más que le amputaran dos de sus dedos el anular y el del medio. Desencadenando el principio del fin de todo aquello.

La mujer cayó en un estado de demencia absoluta, dejando aflorar todo su poder, las capitales del mundo temblaban amenazadoramente, por aquella inmensa energía que recorría al mundo, por la televisión comenzaron a aparecer las primeras imágenes de la criatura monstruosa, mientras cientos de personas clamaban esperanzadas por el salvador del mundo, el Gran Mister Satán.

* * *

Videl acababa de llegar a su casa en busca de su padre, lo que las pantallas dispersas por toda la ciudad mostraban no representaba una tarea fácil, pero su padre ya una vez había derrotado a un ser poderoso y esperaba que a pesar de los años aún pudiera hacerlo nuevamente, más sin embargo por más que busco por toda la mansión no vio señales de su progenitor.

-¿Será que ya había partido a la batalla? – Se pregunto la morena saliendo de su hogar, sin percatarse del pequeño murmullo proveniente del ático, donde un acobardado Mr. Satán, yacía mirando la televisión.

-No creo que sea muy necesaria mi ayuda, además tengo algo de gripe y en estas condiciones no pelearía a toda mi capacidad – Se excusaba ante si mismo el supuesto héroe.

La chica avanzaba rápidamente por las calles, el terremoto causado por la criatura había derribado algunos edificios dejando victimas a su paso, ella sin pensárselo dos veces se unió a los servicios de rescate, era su deber como hija del héroe del mundo y en esas estaba cuando escucho.

-Un poderoso y desconocido guerrero se está enfrentando a con el peligroso ser – La chica volteó presa de la curiosidad, un hombre robusto de largos cabellos dorados y expresión intimidatorio, le lanzaba lo que parecían rayos a la bestia, pero entonces creyó conocerlo y allí lo supo, ese era el padre de Gohan, el señor Vegeta. Una extraña mezcla de emociones hicieron aparición en su pecho y mente. Entonces era por eso que Gohan quería salir tan pronto de clases, el sabía lo que estaba pasando, la joven miró el caos a su alrededor, pero otra idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza, si aquel era el señor Vegeta, ¿Dónde estaba Gohan?, sin saber muy bien porque Videl decidió excusarse ante la brigada de rescate, objetando de que había algo importante que tenía que hacer y subiendo en su jet, se dirigió a la capital del este, rumbo a la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

El príncipe sintió como el ki de Kélemvor se hallaba inestable, tanto que de seguir así podría no solo destruir la tierra, sino tal vez la galaxia, así que sin más demora decidió realizar su ataque definitivo aunque no estaba muy seguro si aquello seria suficiente, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, algo llamó su atención, una presencia familiar, el hombre dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia aquel punto, pero las palabras llegaron antes que el dueño de las mismas.

-Hagámoslo juntos… Papá – Vegeta quedo un instante intentando asimilar la frase, era su imaginación o había escuchado la palabra papá, pasado la conmoción unos segundos, Gohan apareció frente a él, solo portaba los pantalones de su uniforme de colegio y en el pecho una cicatriz había quedado marcada de forma permanente como el nefasto recuerdo de otro de los muchos errores del príncipe, bueno por lo menos así lo sentía Vegeta.

El chico se dio cuenta de lo que miraba el guerrero tan fijamente y sonriéndole al estilo Kakaroto dijo.

-No te martirices papá, esto solo me hará ver más rudo y sexy, por lo menos eso dijo mamá – Otra vez había escuchado aquella palabra, ahora el hombre lo miró a los ojos, exigiendo una explicación sobre este comportamiento – No te preocupes Vegeta no he perdido el juicio – Le aseguro el muchacho – Es solo que mientras estaba en la cámara de regeneración recordé lo que paso aquí hace tan solo una hora – Y bajando la mirada agrego – Además que Bulma no le importo herirse a si misma para salvarme la vida. Ustedes hoy me han tratado como si fuera su hijo de verdad...

-¿Qué Bulma hizo que? – Ahora si que Vegeta estaba más que confundido y preocupado, su mujer se encontraba herida, debía terminar con aquella estupida pelea los más rápido posible.

-No te preocupes, ella esta bien, solo nos pidió que acabásemos con esto de una buena vez.

-Mujer desgraciada, aún no estando aquí, osa de darme ordenes – Una mueca se vio en su rostro y mirando al chico frente a él exclamo – Si ahora piensas llamarme así, entonces gánatelo, porque no pienso permitir que un insecto vaya por la vida diciendo que es mi hijo.

El chico sonrío colocándose justo al lado de Vegeta y mientras uno gritaba

-Kame Hame Haaaaaaaaaa.

El otro pregonaba a los cuatro vientos.

-Big Bam Attack.

La explosión ilumino a todo el hemisferio, como si otro sol hubiese hecho acto de presencia en el universo, Kélemvor no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, trasformándose en mero polvo, mientras Vegeta caía al suelo perdiendo su estado de súper sayayin, Gohan lo capturo en el aire y todos los demás guerreros salieron de sus guaridas.

-Gohan amigo ya estas bien – Grito feliz Krilin.

-Así es, mamá me curo – Respondió de forma natural, ganándose una mirada interrogativa por parte de todos.

-Gohan tú mamá, ¿No era…? – Yamcha no sabía como continuar aquella pregunta, pero el chico comprendió a la perfección lo que intentaba decir.

-Si amigos mi madre murió, pero ahora tengo una nueva familia… Una que jamás hubiese considerado ni en mis más locos sueños, pero no me quejo, pese a todo es la mejor familia que he tenido…

El único que entendió a lo que se refería el muchacho fue Krilin, él siempre había logrado comprender a su amigo sin necesidad de tantas palabras y como muestra concluyo.

-Bueno Gohan, creo que entonces lo mejor será que cada quien vuelva a lo suyo, te iré a visitar cuando pueda a tu casa. Ahora apresúrate, que Bulma debe estar preocupada por ustedes y si recuerdo como se puso con Mirai, no quiero ni imaginarme como estará ahora que tiene cuatro sayas que cuidar.

-Ni te lo imaginas Krilin, tuve que dejar al señor Piccolo haya, por temor a que se viniera con todo y mis hermanos… Ahora que lo pienso mejor voy a salvar al señor Piccolo, adiós – Y elevándose en los cielos desapareció de la vista.

-¿Krilin?

-Si Yamcha…

-¿Crees que esto sea lo correcto? – El calvo lo miro sin entender – Es decir que los hijos de Goku sean criados por Vegeta…

-No lo se amigo, pero hoy me di cuenta de algo… Vegeta ya no es el mismo y Gohan tampoco…

-A mi me parece que nadie es mejor para criar a un medio saya, que un saya puro – Exclamo Ten – Así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos, además recuerdo a Mirai y para ser hijo de ese par, resulto ser una excelente persona así que mejor nos quedamos tranquilos...

-Ten tiene razón – Apoyo Chaoz .

Y todos partieron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Cuando por fin Gohan aterrizo en el jardín de su casa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Aún no podía creer lo revelador que había sido para él, este día, hoy por fin se había dado cuenta de que volvía a pertenecer a una familia, con un padre, una madre y dos hermanitos, es más tenía una abuela, algo que si era muy nuevo para él. Pronto llego a la puerta de la cocina, pero al entrar quedo rígido por la impresión, sentadas en aquella mesa se encontraban Videl y Bulma, la segunda al ver el estado de su marido llamo a Piccolo, el que se había mantenido al margen de la charla de las mujeres quedándose en la sala, el nameku tomo el cuerpo inconciente de Vegeta y se dirigió hacia la cámara de regeneración seguido por la científica, la que antes de partir le susurro en el oído al chico.

-Ella ya lo sabe todo, lo sabía antes de llegar aquí, solo aclare sus dudas…

El moreno miro a la chica, la que ya se había puesto en pie y se había acercado a él.

-Videl … - La llamó bajito, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una fuerte cachetada, para luego escuchar el llanto de la muchacha y sentir como esta lo abrazaba, realmente Gohan no entendía nada, pero decidió hacer lo que considero más lógico y abrazándola dijo – Lo siento…

* * *

Dos pisos más abajo, Piccolo se encontraba introduciendo a Vegeta en el tanque, cuando este despertó de improviso y mirando al guerrero, le exigió respuestas.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Piccolo? – El nameku lo miro con resignación.

-Te estaba colocando en la cámara de regeneración que diseño tu mujer…

-Piccolo, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Quiso saber Bulma saliendo de detrás de la pared que resguardaba al panel de controles, lo primero que hizo el príncipe fue recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de su mujer, hasta detectar la venda a la altura de su hombro y olvidándose por completo de su estado, salio de la cámara y tomo el brazo de Bulma a la altura de su codo.

-Ay Vegeta, no seas brusco – Le regaño la peliazul. Pero el la ignoro y desatando la venda estudio la herida a fondo, para darse cuenta de que era más profunda de lo que parecía.

-Me puedes decir, ¿Cómo te hiciste esto mujer? – Grito histérico.

-Deja de decirme mujer – Le discutió – Y para tu información, esto me lo hice salvando a Gohan, necesitaba células madres – El príncipe no necesito más explicaciones, su onna era más fuerte e inteligente de lo que él había considerado, el sonido de la puerta le informo que Piccolo, tan perspicaz como siempre había captado que estaba demás y se había retirado. Vegeta miró los ojos de su esposa, perdiéndose en el profundo mar que estos asemejaban – Vegeta, ¿Me estás escuchando? – Pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue la presión de los labios de su guerrero sobre los suyos, definitivamente lo que más añoraba Vegeta después de cada batalla.

* * *

Como siempre advierto no soy buena para describir batallas

Espero les gustará este capitulo... La verdad fue saliendo sobre la marcha, ni yo me imaginaba que terminaría así.

Pero soy una eterna enamorada del amor

bueno espero sus reviews e intentare no re trazarme con la próxima actualización.

Besitos y por favor dejen sus comentarios en serio...


	6. Dos pequeños bribones

Hola lectoras, espero estén todas muy bien. Yo por mi parte estoy sumergida hasta el tope en la universidad, vaya que este trimestre mis profesores se tomaron enserio eso de que "Ustedes ya son casi profesionales, deben tener una mayor responsabilidad", y lo peor es que debemos responder cual soldados, "Señor, si Señor"… Pero bueno, ya estoy que me graduó, así que lo soporto XD.

**Declaración: **Dragon ball no me pertenece, pero existen ciertas ocasiones en que me gustaría que fuera real en el sentido de embarcarme en una aventura épica, nada más para pedir un deseo… Quien sabe a lo mejor también hubiese conseguido un príncipe extraterrestre .

**Los 4 Tronos.**

**Cap. 6: Dos pequeños bribones.**

Era una de esas tardes tranquilas en las que cada quien se encuentra sumergido en sus propios asuntos de interés. Bulma estudiaba con afán los nuevos planos de su más reciente producto, una aeronave de control remoto para niños, esa idea se le ocurrió gracias a sus dos pequeños angelitos, aunque según Vegeta ese par no tenían nada de angelitos, eran unos malditos mocosos del demonio, pero claro estaba que ella jamás permitiría que se les catalogara con aquellos adjetivos tan feos.

Por su parte el rey de la casa, entrenaba de forma ferviente en el interior de el nuevo gimnasio de la corporación capsula, un sitio creado para el gozo y disfrute de todos los hombres sayans que ocupaban aquella domica vivienda. El lugar presentaba la siguiente distribución, el primer piso se asemejaba a un gimnasio normal, con sus muchas maquinas de ejercicio, pesas y hasta un salón con espejos donde Videl y Bulma, practicaban diariamente una sesión de aeróbic, pilates y últimamente gracias a la insistencia de la morena tae-box, claro que todo bajo la supervisión de un entrenador holográfico, que físicamente era todo un Adonis. En el segundo nivel todo cambiaba drásticamente, las paredes estaban hechas de una especie de aleación, que según aseguraban Bulma y el Dr. Brief, era prácticamente indestructible, cosa realmente buena ya que el cuarto poseía la peculiaridad de la cámara de gravedad, así como también una enorme maquina capaz de de crear en masa veinte tipos diferentes de robot de combate, basándose en las cualidades de los enemigos hasta ahora enfrentados por los guerreros z. Es más la primera vez que apareció una imitación de Freezer, la ciudad tembló bajo sus cimientos, debido a la sorpresa y odio emanados por Vegeta, pero después de que su mujer le gritara la explicación, el incidente no se volvió a repetir; Y el último piso se trataba de una enorme plataforma de combate, donde se podían activar diversas modalidades para alterar la gravedad, la temperatura y la superficie, el techo podía abrirse para pelear al aire libre o mantenerse cerrado, y se contaba con diversos tipos de sensores de movimientos y de poder, que mantenían un registro actualizado de las batallas, para mostrar los progresos o errores de los guerreros, la verdad aquel edificio era ante los ojos del príncipe, la creación más espectacular de su hembra y por supuesto lo había convertido en su nuevo templo de la perfección.

Gohan y Videl, estudiaban en la biblioteca de la Corporación, desde que ella se había enterado de toda la historia del chico, así como de la verdadera procedencia de Goku y Vegeta y la leyenda de las esferas del dragón que iniciará Bulma a los dieciséis años. Se sentía extrañamente unida a aquellas personas, es más le encantaba escuchar los relatos que el hombre le contaba a Gohan sobre su planeta y costumbres. Hasta quiso ayudar a la científica con su nuevo proyecto personal, encontrar el supuesto planeta Bellum y confirmar la existencia de otros sayayines en el universo. Pero en los tres años que llevaban estudiando las galaxias aún no encontraban ni rastros de ese mundo, así como tampoco tenían datos sobre seres humanoides con cola de mono, más sin embargo, no todo fue una causa perdida, porque el proyecto logro que entre Bulma y ella naciera una amistad muy bonita. Videl había perdido a su mamá demasiado joven, así que no contaba con una figura femenina a la cual imitar o copiar, y acercarse a la peliazul, le permitía tener un modelo a seguir, el de una mujer luchadora, hermosa, inteligente… La reina de una raza de guerreros extraterrestres, una raza a la cual pertenecía su adorado Gohan.

Al otro extremo del inmenso hogar, dos niños uno de cabellos lilas y otro de cabellos negros se miraban el uno al otro de forma amenazante. Hasta que el primero rompió el silencio por medio de un grito.

-Estoy realmente aburrido…

-Si hermano, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Goten conteniendo un bostezo.

-Déjame pensar - Y dicho esto Trunks, frunció aún más su ceño, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su mano derecha bajo el mentón y golpeaba su barbilla rítmicamente con su dedo índice, clara prueba de que pensaba. A su lado Goten lo observaba con los ojos brillosos, para el su hermano era su ídolo en cuanto a ideas, porque Gohan lo era en heroísmo y Vegeta… Bueno su papá era su todo o por lo menos la mitad de su todo, porque la otra mitad era su mamita, que lo cuidaba y mimaba como nadie. Repentinamente Trunks se puso de pie y golpeando su mano izquierda con el puño derecho exclamo – Ya lo tengo – El moreno se levanto y lo observó con interés renovado – Vamos a visitar a tío Piccolo.

Goten sonrió ampliamente, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido una idea tan genial, además que eso era un entrenamiento excelente para su habilidad de volar, porque hasta ahora su madre solo les había permitido ultimamente, dar una que otra vuelta pero en el interior del gimnasio o en el patio de la casa y su padre, lo más lejos que les permito acompañarlo fue al supermercado.

-Eres un genio…

-Claro que lo soy, soy un Brief – Dijo con pose de autosuficiencia.

-Si y yo no – El rostro del niño se hundió, enfocando la vista en sus pies.

-No digas eso – Lo regaño el de cabellos lilas – Tú eres mi hermano, solo que saliste más a los sayas – Pero su esfuerzo se vio truncado cuando el otro levanto su cara develando las lagrimas – Goten – Lo llamó en un susurro.

-Vamos yo se que ellos no son mis padres. Gohan tiene la foto de nuestros padres en la mesita de su cuarto... – Pero entonces cayo al suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre se resbalaba por la comisura de su labio.

-Si vuelves a decir que no somos tu familia, te juro que la próxima vez te vuelo el maldito culo – Grito Trunks en una muy buena imitación de su padre, para luego sonreír. El moreno lo miro entre molesto y sorprendido, hasta que limpiando sus lagrimas decidió aceptar la mano que su hermano le tendía y sonriendo dijo.

-Bueno entonces si es así, Gohan y yo somos más fuerte porque nos parecemos más a papá – Y dicho esto los dos soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas mientras abandonaban la casa, por la ventana de la habitación.

* * *

La brisa batía armoniosamente sus cabellos, mientras ellos se dedicaban a realizar figuras en el aire, era hermosa aquella libertad, realmente era maravilloso ser medio sayayines. Trunks vigilaba el horizonte ante ellos, manteniendo su atención en el ki inmóvil del namekusein, jamás habían ido ellos solos hasta el templo sagrado, casi siempre era Gohan quien los llevaba a ver a tío Piccolo, aunque su hermano mayor lo seguía llamando señor en vez de tío, pero bueno eso eran meros detalles. También una vez fueron hasta una casita que se encontraba en una isla, pero la verdad aquella gente era algo extraña, además que todo hablaban mal de su padre, en más de una ocasión ellos dos intercambiaron miradas tras algún comentario y por supuesto que la visita acabo, cuando ellos se transformaron en súper sayayines, y le gritaron a todos los presentes.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

_Krilin llamó aquella mañana sumamente feliz, porque su querida Marron cumplía tres años de edad, claro que su objetivo primordial era invitar a Gohan a compartir su dicha y darles algo de diversión a los dos niñitos de la casa, más que nada porque dudaba sinceramente que Vegeta los dejase jugar a sus anchas. Como era de suponerse el muchacho estuvo más que dispuesto a asistir a la reunión infantil y de paso llevar a Videl para que todos la conocieran. Lejos estaban de imaginarse en que terminaría la pacifica celebración._

_A las tres de la tarde una aeronave color verde se posicionaba sobre las blancas arenas de la isla de Kame-house, sus tripulante bajaron de lo más contentos y ansiosos, cada uno por sus propias razones. Gohan porque añoraba volver a reunirse con sus viejos amigos y presentarles a su novia. Videl porque según lo que le había contado su chico, aquellas personas eran otra parte de su familia y los niños por la mera curiosidad, la piñata y el pastel._

_Avanzaron a grandes zancadas por la arena, cuando alguien les grito a lo lejos, al voltear todos vislumbraron a un hombre bajito, con una cabellera negra algo rara, que saludaba efusivamente. Inmediatamente Gohan corrió hacia el extraño y lo abrazo, ambos rieron de forma abierta. Segundos después se enterarían que aquel sujeto era Krilin el padre de la cumpleañera y mejor amigo del ahora consagrado sayaman. Oh si, Vegeta pego el grito al cielo por el trajecito, pero luego de explicarle que lo mejor para todos era mantener oculta de la opinión pública la existencia de los guerreros, el prefirió ignorar el suceso, pero jamás aceptarlo. Todavía hoy se le escucha murmurar cada vez que el aclamado súper héroe aparece en las noticias._

_-Por cosas como estas, a veces me alegro de que nuestra raza se halla extinto…_

_Bueno pero volviendo al cumpleaños. La mayoría de los allí presentes eran adultos, tanto a Goten, como a Trunks, les llamo la tención un par conformado por un tipo que tenía un tercer ojo y que lo acompañaba un payaso enano, que resulto no ser muy gracioso. Es más el niño de cabellos lilas le susurro en una ocasión a su hermanito lo siguiente._

_-Si este fuera el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros, mamá ya hubiera pedido el reembolso del payaso – A lo que el otro afirmaba de manera exagerada._

_Pero lo mejor de aquel día, por lo menos a la vista de los dos niños, empezó con un comentario, proveniente de un tipo al cual ellos sabía que su padre llamaba insecto, ellos no entendían muy bien porque, aunque Gohan lo presentó como Yamsha, pero apenas abrió la boca, los hermanitos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo con el Rey._

_-Y dime Gohan, ya el imbecil de Vegeta ¿Te dio tu puesto o sigue llorando por ser el segundo mejor? – Decir que el comentario sorprendió al joven Son, sería mera formalidad, porque el chico de la impresión escupió el ponche que bebía en aquellos momentos, mientras que Videl sentada a su lado miraba con indignación, como todos los presentes celebraban la ocurrencia._

_-Disculpa Yamsha –Articulo el joven héroe, cuando por fin el aire regresase a sus pulmones – Pero, Vegeta es un excelente guerrero… No creo que tenga nada que envidiarle a nadie._

_-Si claro – Exclamo Ten Shin Han - ¿Cómo si no supiésemos que jamás a superado su derrota ante Goku?_

_-Si es verdad – Completo Chaoz - Parece estar condenado a estar bajo la sombra de alguien, primero la de Goku y ahora la de Gohan._

_-No chicos, no es así… - Insistía el muchacho, mientras de reojo observaba como su hermanitos jugaban con una pelota, agradeciendo de que no escucharan, por lo menos era lo que creía._

_-Yo no conocí al Señor Goku, pero déjenme decirles, que a mi parecer el Señor Vegeta es un hombre excepcional y un muy buen padre – Defendió Videl en un tono más alto del deseado._

_-Vaya Videl, tal parece que Vegeta te ha lavado el cerebro – Bromeo Krilin – Pero es que tu conoces a la bestia que fue domada por Bulma. Si lo hubieses visto antes, nos darías la razón…_

_-Si ese ser era un maldito degenerado… - Afirmo Yamsha._

_-Oigan no les permito…- Empezó a refutar Gohan, cuando la mesa exploto por todo lo alto, desperdigando escombros alrededor y separando a los presentes de sus puestos, cuando la humareda se disolvió, los guerreros sintieron al fin las presencias y captaron las dos auras doradas cercanas a la orilla de la playa._

_-Vuelve a repetir eso patético insecto – Grito la voz infantil de Trunks._

_-Y sabrás lo que es estar bajo la sombra de alguien… - Terminó Goten._

_Gohan miraba absorto a sus hermanitos, no solo se habían convertido en un dos por tres en súper sayayines, si no que demostraban ser hijos del ser más orgulloso y volátil del universo y sonriendo capto el gesto de orgullo que su novia tenía al observar a los infantes y volviéndose hacia sus compañeros dijo._

_-Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde y mis hermanos querrán volver a casa… Realmente siento el percance, pero es que nuestro padre nos ha enseñado que a la familia no se le ofende, ni se le toca – Y dándose vuelta agrego – Y si para su información estoy hablando de Vegeta - Luego de eso tomo a Videl en Brazos y se elevo en el aire seguido de sus dos hermanos._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Ahora después de haber recordado aquello fue que Trunks, cayó en cuenta de que si habían volado un enorme trecho en esa ocasión, desde la isla de los patéticos luchadores, hasta su casa, donde todos llegaron y complacieron a papá en sus caprichos. Vegeta estuvo durante toda una semana intentando saber que cosa mala habían hecho, porque nada justificaba tantas atenciones. Hasta que Bulma le contará sobre la llamada de Krilin pidiéndole disculpas por lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños. Ese día los papeles se invirtieron y fue el príncipe quien complació por un día a sus cachorros, claro sin rebajar su dignidad en público, es más hasta le contó una de sus historias a Videl como recompensa.

-Buena onna – Le dijo esa noche a Gohan – Muy buena onna…

Goten llamó la atención de su hermano trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, frente a ellos un inmenso pilar blanco se levantaba perdiéndose entre las nubes, su hermano mayor les comentaría la primera vez que lo vieron, que esa era la base de la torre del maestro Karim, un gato blanco que no solo poseía el agua de la inmortalidad, si no que también era el único que cultivaba una semillas conocidas como las semillas del ermitaño, que tenían la propiedad de curar cualquier herida.

Ambos pequeñines aumentaron su velocidad para lograr el ascenso, traspasando la muralla conformadas por esponjosas nubes y sintiéndose completamente invencibles.

* * *

Piccolo se encontraba como siempre sumergido en una de sus tantas sesiones de meditación, cuando percibió aquellos ki conocidos, su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, hasta que se irguió de un todo, lo que llamaba su atención era que esos niños, que decían ser sus sobrinos, comentario ridículo a su parecer, viniesen solos hasta este lugar, cuando siempre Gohan les acompañaba. El hombre verde se colocó en el borde de la blanca plataforma que conformaba el piso del templo sagrado y espero paciente la llegada de los pequeños visitantes. Tras el paso de dos minutos, aparecieron ante él, las alegres caras de los chiquitines.

-Hola tío – Saludo el mayor de los dos.

-Sí, hola tío Piccolo – Imito el segundo. El guerrero les saludo con algo de tedió, para luego preguntar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ha pasado?, me concentre en la corporación, pero no se aprecia ninguna señal de peligro y enfocándome en los ki de Vegeta y Gohan, perecen bastante pasivos.

-Sí papá y nuestro hermano se hallan en casa – Respondió sincero y sin vacilaciones el mini Goku. Piccolo hizo el gesto de haber enarcado una ceja.

-Si todo esta muy tranquilo, tanto que nos aburríamos, así que se nos ocurrió venir a visitarte – Comento Trunks, como quien habla acerca del clima.

-¿Quieren decir que nadie sabe que ustedes están aquí? – Indago el nameku, temiéndose lo peor, pero sus miedos se acrecentaron cuando aquel par asintió calmadamente - ¿Pero han perdido el juicio?, sus padres van a matarlos.

-¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el mayor – Total ya somos grandes – Piccolo lo miró con cierta diversión.

-Si has vivido cinco años, eso es toda una eternidad…- El tono sarcástico paso desapercibido para los niños, quienes solo afirmaban dándole la razón por el comentario, el guerrero solo rodó los ojos, rindiéndose ante la ignorancia de la inocencia – Me imagino que a ninguno se le ocurrió dejar una nota diciendo a donde iban – Aquí si observó el terror en la cara de sus interlocutores, quienes palidecieron al darse cuenta de su error. Por dentro Piccolo se debatía entre alimentar el miedo en ellos para darles un escarmiento o tranquilizarlos, pero prefirió conversarlo con los padres.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el rey de la casa decidió que era momento de darse una ducha de agua caliente, las gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, deslizándose a través del marco que formaban sus músculos, lo único que portaba era el short de licra negro, dejando todo lo demás al descubierto. A penas piso el exterior del edificio se encontró con la imagen más maravillosa de aquel día o de los venideros, realmente no importaba las veces que presenciara aquello, estaba seguro que no se cansaría de hacerlo.

Bulma salía de la alberca empapada de agua de pies a cabeza, su piel se erizaba a medida que el viento frío la acariciaba, más que nada porque lo único que la abrigaba era un provocativo bikini color rojo de tiras azules, su cuerpo se estremeció por culpa de un escalofrío, así que se decidió a apresurar el paso, con tan mala suerte que termino resbalándose por culpa de un charco que se encontraba en la orilla de la piscina, cerro los ojos esperando sumergirse de un momento a otro en el agua, pero solo sintió como dos poderosos brazos la envolvieron de un todo, lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos, Vegeta la miraba divertido.

-Mujer, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan torpe? – Argumento para molestarla, pero ella picara como siempre decidió cambiar un poco las reglas y deslizando una mano por su pecho se acerco hasta su oído y en tono seductor dijo.

-Cuando deje de obtener los beneficios que me trae mi torpeza – Cada palabra la pronuncio exhalando su aliento sobre la oreja de su hombre, cosa que erizo los vellos de la nuca del saya, quien en respuesta la sujeto más fuerte contra si.

-Entonces solo te tengo una única recomendación – Una mueca se dibujo en sus labios, Bulma lo miró extrañada.

-¿Cuál? – Pregunto colocando sus labios cerca de los de su esposo.

-Que incrementes el número de incidentes por semana – Y sonriéndole, Bulma termino de cerrar el espacio entre sus bocas. Sumergiéndose en el sabor de los labios de su hombre, hasta que apareció la voz de Piccolo en su cabeza.

-Bulma, Vegeta… - Los aludidos se separaron con brusquedad mirando hacia todas partes en busca del namekiano, hasta que por fin entendieron que la voz se encontraba en el interior de sus mentes.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Piccolo? – El tono de Vegeta era más arisco que de costumbre, pero eso no amedrento al guerrero.

-Comunicarles que sus hijos… Es decir Trunks y Goten se encuentran aquí en el templo, porque decidieron dar un paseo ellos solos.

-¿QUÉ?- Grito la científica dejando adoloridos los tímpanos de su marido.

-Como escuchaste, mi pregunta es ¿Qué hago?, los llevo para la casa, les doy un escarmiento o ¿Qué?...

-No, nosotros vamos para allá – Dispuso Bulma, pero el saya la retuvo entre sus brazos, mientras articulaba.

-No Piccolo iré yo, es hora de que esos dos mocosos me escuchen.

-Como quieras Vegeta, total ninguno de ellos sabe que me estoy comunicando con ustedes.

-Bien, estaré ahí en diez minutos.

-Los retendré – Aseguro el ex Dios, mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Bulma miró sospechosamente a Vegeta.

-¿En qué estas pensando?

-No te preocupes no les haré daño, pero si les daré un buen susto, para que no lo repitan…

-Bueno, pero que sea uno de esos que no se olvidan fácilmente – Vegeta sonrió, la verdad aquella mujer era la única en el universo que lo complementaria de esa manera y pensando en eso se elevo en el aire con ella en brazos, rumbo al balcón de su cuarto.

-Hey – Dijo divertida Bulma – Le dijiste a Piccolo que en diez minutos estarías allá – Vegeta sonrió.

-Y así será mujer, pero debo vestirme primero – El hombre notó la decepción en aquel par de lapislázulis y sumergiéndose en ellos aseguro – Pero no te preocupes que cuando regrese, ya estaré libre de compromisos y podré dedicarme a socorrerte de tu torpeza. – Y dicho esto la beso rápidamente, antes de cambiarse de ropa e ir a buscar a los pequeños angelitos – Demonios esos es lo que son, dos pequeños demonios – Bramó Vegeta internándose en la noche.

* * *

Bueno y aqui les dejo este capitulo.

Espero les halla gustado, porque la verdad me sentía inspirada.

Así que deseo escuchar sus opiniones.

Por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews.

Besitos y hasta la próxima.


	7. El sayayin legendario

Hola lamento haberme perdido, no tengo excusa… Bueno en realidad tengo muchas pero he decidido no usarlas, porque simplemente son cosas que ya pasaron.

**Declaración: **Creo que a veces es necesario mostrar fortaleza física, pero es más importante la fortaleza emocional, porque es lo único que nos hace íntegros. Pero como estos es Dragon ball y yo no lo cree, viva la violencia….

**Los 4 tronos.**

**Cap. 7: El sayayin legendario.**

Trunks y Goten llevaban cerca de una hora intentando fraguar algún plan que los librara de la reprimenda que sus padre les darían a penas pisarán la Corporación Capsula, más que nada su madre, porque la verdad es que Bulma resultaba ser muy poco tolerante, cada vez que sus normas básicas de seguridad eran violentadas de alguna manera, ni siquiera Vegeta se libraba de los sermones provenientes de su mujer cada vez que salía mal herido de uno de sus tantos entrenamientos.

Piccolo tan solo los observaba seriamente, aunque por dentro se hallaba dichoso de que una vez por todas les dieran una lección de vida a los dos mocosos que lo llamaban tío, solo porque no le parecía que unos guerreros tan poderosos fuesen tan malcriados y arrogantes, pero aún así había un deje de preocupación en su interior, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que les haría Vegeta como castigo.

* * *

A pocos minutos el príncipe de todos los sayayines, volaba a máxima velocidad añorando el regreso a casa, justo a los brazos de su mujer. Los mocosos no solo habían roto con una de las reglas de Bulma, sino que también interrumpieron uno de sus momentos de gozos y eso si tenían que pagarlo, aunque no con sangre precisamente, pero sus destinos si les deparaban algo inolvidable…

* * *

Goten miraba intensamente a su hermano, esperando impaciente que diera con la solución, Trunks solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, ninguno se percato del cambió en las facciones del nameku, ni tampoco percibieron la presencia del recién llegado, bueno no hasta que este grito de forma amenazante.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? – Del susto ambos jovencitos se elevaron unos cuantos pies en el aire, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre estuviese en el templo sagrado?, ¿Cómo se había enterado?, Trunks fue el primero en atar cabos, su mirada se desvío un poco hacía su tío y luego de vuelta a su padre, él que aún esperaba la respuestas. Goten a su lado, solo se imaginaba el castigo que les esperaba en casa, pero entonces vio a su hermano reunir todo el valor que poseía y hablar.

-Vinimos a ver a Piccolo – Su tono se mostró sereno, para sorpresa de todos incluso él mismo – Nos aburríamos demasiado allá en la casa, somos tus hijos papá… La aventura nos llama, al igual que las batallas y por otro lado ya no somos unos bebes… - Por la mente de Vegeta pasaba un sin número de castigos posibles, pero tras escuchar lo alegado por el niño de cabellos lilas supo que el daño físico no era la respuestas, además el discurso había sonado convincente, pero no debía mostrar debilidad con aquellos dos cachorros, sobre todo porque rompieron una de las reglas de su casa, pero si ellos ya se creían tan hombres… Una idea se formo en el interior de la cabeza del príncipe, una idea que podía demostrar dos cosas, una que aquellos pequeños no estaban preparados para andar solos por el mundo todavía o dos todo lo contrario.

Goten miraba de reojo a su cómplice, el que le regresaba el gesto de la misma forma, a ambos les preocupaba el hecho de que su padre estuviese tardando tanto en emitir un juicio, porque según lo que les contará Gohan, mientras más largo el tiempo para decidir un castigo, peor será el mismo.

Por fin el saya enfoco sus negros ojos sobre sus descendientes y con una de sus tantas muecas de suficiencia dijo:

-Bien, ¿Con que ya no son unos bebes, eh?... Me parece excelente – Los infantes dejaron entre ver un deje de alegría, la que se acrecentó con el resto del discurso de Vegeta – Más que nada la parte de aventureros. Como saben en el planeta Vegeta a los jóvenes se les asignaba una misión para que se volvieran hombres ante los ojos de la sociedad y ya que ustedes están argumentando el hecho de que ya lo son, no me queda más remedio que asignarles un objetivo que deban cumplir.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Trunks con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿En verdad? – Reforzó la pregunta Goten.

Piccolo tan solo observaba de forma suspicaz a Vegeta sabía que la misión debía ocultar algo más, es decir el verdadero castigo.

-Si mocosos, como ya dicen ser unos hombre deberán demostrármelo consiguiéndome las esferas del dragón – Ahora si que el nameku no entendía nada, esa misión era muy sencilla, ¿Dónde estaba el truco?, la respuesta llego sin que él tuviese que pronunciar la interrogante en voz alta – Pero como es su misión, no podrán volver a casa, ni recibir ayuda de ningún conocido hasta encontrar las siete esferas.

-Pero si no vamos a casa, ¿Cómo comemos? – Quiso saber Goten.

-Ese es su problema… - Fue la única respuesta del príncipe, mientras introducía una de sus manos en el pecho y se despojaba del radar del dragón entregándoselo a el mayor de sus hijo, quien dijo.

-Está bien – Tomando la pequeña maquina, para luego guardarla y extenderle la mano a su padre – Tenemos un trato – Vegeta cerro su mano sobre la de su hijo y en tono más bajo argumento.

-Así es, pero después no quiero que vengan llorando – Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta, se despidió de Piccolo con un leve asentimiento y se perdió nuevamente en el cielo.

El hombre verde se dispuso a entrar en el templo, pero antes le dirigió unas palabras a sus supuestos sobrinos.

-Si lo desean pueden pasar aquí la noche, de todas formas considero que la regla de Vegeta empieza, cuando oficialmente de hallen en la búsqueda – Los niños asintieron y lo siguieron al interior de la blanca edificación.

* * *

Una hora más tarde en la Corporación capsula, Bulma esperaba impaciente noticias sobre Vegeta y sus dos angelitos, Gohan había ido a acompañar a Videl hasta su casa en ciudad Satán. La científica sorbía de a poco el humeante té de la taza que tenía en sus manos, mientras observaba el cielo desde su balcón, hasta que por fin diviso una silueta, la cual en tan solo unos segundos identifico como Vegeta, pero si ese era su esposo, ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos?.

El guerrero se detuvo lentamente unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a su casa, sabía que Bulma pondría el grito al cielo, pero realmente el creía que sobreproteger tanto a los hombres más aún cuando estos pertenecían a la estirpe sayayin, no era más que una estupida e ilógica perdida de tiempo y entonces lo sintió, aunque era una energía insignificante el sabía que había cambiado, su mujer ya se suponía lo que el había hecho o sino, realmente ya no le importaba de todas maneras una pelea verbal se acercaba, una donde después de gritarle los argumentos ella tendría que ceder, porque sinceramente no iba a permitir que hiciera de Trunks y de Goten unos débiles.

La mujer de cabellos azules abrió la puerta de su casa, más que molesta se encontraba preocupada, esperaba que la ausencia de los niños fuera por uno de los insensatos planes de su hombre en vez de que se debiese a que algo malo les hubiera sucedido. Pronto El cuerpo escultural del príncipe se interpuso en su camino, su ceño perennemente fruncido y su actitud arrogante, le mostraron a la mujer que sus niños estaban bien, tanto tiempo viviendo con Vegeta le había enseñado que todo lo que los labios del guerrero no decían, su cuerpo sí.

-Mujer tenemos que hablar…

-¿Qué le hiciste a los niños Vegeta? – Le grito colocando los brazos en jarra y frunciendo ella también el ceño.

-De eso es de lo que vamos a hablar… He decidido que vayan a realizar una prueba de hombría.

-¿Una qué? – Los ojos de la mujer se encontraban abierto como platos – Pero es que has perdido la cabeza, por Kami Vegeta son niños, el más grande tiene cinco años.

-Hmp – Se quejo muy a su estilo – Ya para su edad yo me encontraba conquistando planetas para mi reino.

-Me importa un comino si ya tenías un record personal de masacres… Son mis hijos y por lo tanto deben vivir su niñez felizmente…

-Sabía que dirías eso mujer – Reconoció el hombre – Es por ello les pedí hacer algo en lo que tu no tienes ningún argumento moral para oponerte – El rostro de Vegeta se enfrento al de su esposa, su furor interno estaba en regocijo sabía que le había ganado a Bulma desde antes de llegar, pero ahora viéndola dudar y morderse su labio inferior, el cual próximamente haría suyo, tuvo que dejar que una sonrisa sincera adornara su cara.

-Ve… Vegeta, ¿Qué les pediste?.

-Algo que tu también has hecho querida – Su risa se amplio peligrosamente, Bulma empezaba a temer por sus hijos.

-Me estas asustando – Dijo mientras retrocedía, pero con tan mala suerte que termino arrinconada entre su marido y la pared.

-Vamos Bulma, sabes que no les haría nada malo, solo les pedí que consiguieran algo y si lo lograban, ya podrían andar solos por ahí.

-Solos, pero…

-Pero nada mujer, ellos son guerreros

-Ellos son niños.

-Si niños que tendrán que salir a jugarse la vida si algún ser poderoso intenta apoderase o destruir la tierra, porque son mis hijos… - Ante semejante argumento a ella no le quedo más que aceptar lo dicho.

-Bien, ¿Pero qué les pediste?.

-Que me trajeran las esferas del dragón…

-Vegeta eres un… - Empezó a decir Bulma tras entender el porque de que le hubiese asignado esa misión, realmente era lo único que ella no tenía moral para criticar, pero antes de seguir escuchando sus gritos, Vegeta agarro firmemente su cabeza y presiono sus labios con los de ella, robándole el aire en un apasionado beso que acalló sus quejas.

Cuando por fin se separaron el saya hizo otra mueca atrayendo la atención de la científica.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Creo que te dije que te iba a proteger de tu torpeza y como estamos solos en la casa me parece que es un buen momento para empezar – Ella solo sonrío y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos murmuro seductoramente.

-Entonces te recomiendo que me lleves al cuarto, porque no sabemos que me podría pasar en el camino – Y termino la frase con un guiño. Vegeta la tomo en brazos, elevándose nuevamente en el aire y dirigiendose al balcón de la alcoba.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde que Vegeta les asignara la tarea de reunir las siete esferas, Trunks y Goten se encontraban sobrevolando lo que sería un banco de corales, rumbo al lugar en el que el radar del Dragón señalaba la última de las esferas.

-No lo puedo creer hermano ya casi hemos terminado con la misión que nos dio papá – Exclamaba feliz el mini Goku.

-Pues si, sinceramente creo que no subestimo un poco…

-¿Tú no crees qué lo hizo apropósito? – Dijo frenándose en el aire.

-¿Qué el darnos una misión tan sencilla? – Goten asintió y Trunks pensó más detenidamente esa posibilidad – No lo se… La verdad no creo, eso no parece algo que haría papá.

-Tienes razón, ¿En qué estoy pensando? - Se regaño a sí mismo Goten.

Luego de aquello siguieron su camino sin más demora, hasta divisar una extraña isla en medio del mar, su vegetación era selvática y en medio se levantaba una montaña de forma chistosa, pero lo más raro es que en cierta parte del lugar había la presencia de nieve. Los infantes siguieron sobrevolando la zona hasta que divisaron una pequeña aldea, presa del hambre y el cansancio decidieron descender, pero cuando los nativos los vieron caer del cielo creyeron erróneamente que eran seres enviados por el Dios de la montaña, que los ayudarían a librarse de un terrible monstruo que se había dedicado a acabar con sus cosechas y alimentos, variando el clima del lugar, aunque ninguno de los dos entendió muy bien a lo que se referían, decidieron ayudarlos más que nada cuando Trunks diviso la última esfera colgando del cuello del sacerdote de la aldea.

-Muy bien pelearemos contra ese monstruo y lo derrotaremos, pero con una condición, después de hacerlo usted nos tendrá que dar su collar, es un trato justo – Dijo señalando el pecho del hombre.

-Correcto, si liberan a la aldea Matane se los daré – Acepto el hombre de negros cabellos y bigote.

* * *

Ambos pequeñines terminaron ocultos en una especie de altar improvisado donde se ofrecían alimentos a modos de ofrenda, para que la poderosa criatura no atacase la aldea.

-Tengo hambre – Se quejo Goten - ¿Puedo comerme algunos de los alimentos qué están como ofrendas?

-No, porque si te los comes la criatura no vendrá y si no viene no la mataremos y por ende no tendremos la última esfera.

-Pero es que tengo hambre…

-Ya te dije que no – Pero entonces el estomago de Trunks rugió, atrayendo una sonrisa al rostro de Goten – Bueno esta bien, pero solo tomaremos una cosa cada uno.

-Esta bien – Los dos niños levantaron la tapa del recipiente que los contenía y tomaron cada uno una manzana, pero cuando por fin se iban a sentar Trunks se resbalo dejando caer la pesada tapa sobre la cabeza de Goten, el cual inmediatamente empezó a llorar.

-Shhhhhhh, cállate no seas llorón, que se que no te dolió.

-Lo hiciste a propósito – Balbuceaba entre lágrimas.

-No pero si no te callas si te haré algo a propósito.

* * *

No muy lejos de hay, en un profundo cráter de hielo, un hombre yacía dormido en el interior de un grueso pedazo de hielo, pero al escuchar el llanto de Goten, viejos recuerdos se agolparon en su interior, haciéndolo recuperar de a poco el sentido de la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y de sus labios escapo una única palabra.

-Kakaroto… - Mientras su prisión se deshacía a pedazos.

* * *

Bueno espero les halla gustado este capitulo.

Como verán estoy dejando que ciertos sucesos si ocurran, aunque por razones distintas y con variaciones....

Espero su reviews ansiosamente.

Besitos y actualizo la próxima semana, les doy mi palabra.


	8. Elevado a la cuatro

¿Qué tal?, espero que todas estén súper, yo por mi parte estoy feliz porque ya salí de vacaciones y eso significa, dormir, jugar wii y escribir,( que vida tan dura)…

**Declaración: **Acabo de ver el especial para t.v. de dragon ball del 2008. Por kami no saben la ilusión que me dio, la presentación de Dragon ball Z cambiada pero igual… Ósea es lo máximo, sino la han visto entre en you tube.

**Los 4 tronos.**

**Cap. 8: Eleva****do a la cuatro.**

_No muy lejos de hay, en un profundo cráter de hielo, un hombre yacía dormido en el interior de un grueso pedazo de hielo, pero al escuchar el llanto de Goten, viejos recuerdos se agolparon en su interior, haciéndolo recuperar de a poco el sentido de la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y de sus labios escapo una única palabra._

_-Kakaroto… - Mientras su prisión se deshacía a peda__zos._

* * *

Por fin Goten se había callado, debido a que Trunks le había llenado la boca con una enorme bola de arroz, que ahora degustaba felizmente su hermanito. Inesperadamente el recipiente empezó a temblar, ambos niños intercambiaron miradas cómplices, de seguro se trataba del monstruo que atacaba la aldea, así que se alistaron para salir y darle frente a penas se levantará aquella inmensa tapa de metal que los recubría.

* * *

Gohan y Videl paseaban alegremente por el centro comercial, acompañando a Bulma en sus compras, la cara de la morena cuando aprecio la cantidad de comida que compraba la científica fue inigualable, pero sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando su novio le confeso que aquello a duras penas alcanzaba para dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas? – Grito con un tic en su ojo, la mitad de los anaqueles de aquel supermercado mayorista se hallaban vacíos, porque Bulma acababa de comprarlo todo.

-Pues si Videl, verás nosotros los sayayines somos algo voraces – Comento el joven, con una mano tras de su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, si querida – Afirmo Bulma – Aún recuerdo cuando solo era Vegeta el que se encontraba en la casa, compraba esta misma cantidad y si a caso alcanzaba para el mes, ahora es casi semanal que hago las compras – La muchacha enfoco sus ojos azules en Gohan mientras pensaba.

-"_Más vale vestirlo, que alimentarlo"…_

* * *

Por su parte el rey de la casa se encontraba algo incomodo, no sabía muy bien la razón, pero desde está mañana sus sentidos se mantenían más alerta de lo usual, como si una gran amenaza se cerniese sobre el planeta. Solo había sentido aquella sensación dos veces en toda su vida, el día en que Freezer lo llamó para comunicarle que el planeta Vegeta explotó, por culpa de un supuesto meteorito y la segunda vez fue cuando decidió volver a la tierra, el mismo día en que Mirai Trunks se apareció ante todos, derrotando a los dos lagartos.

Si algo aprendió Vegeta a lo largo de su vida fue a seguir su instinto, así que se decidió a cerrar los ojos y apreciar los ki del pequeño circulo de personas que le importaban.

-"_Bulma, Gohan y la muchacha, parecen estar bien, no entiendo porque esa mujer debe arrastrar a todo el mundo en sus costumbres frívolas"_ – Se quejó mentalmente, pero antes de seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo, monitoreo la presencia de sus dos hijos más pequeños y allí lo supo, las pupilas negras se dejaron ver rápidamente, mientras que el cuerpo de aquel hombre se encendía al máximo, aquella energía él solo la había sentido una vez en toda su existencia, pero eso fue más que suficiente para no olvidarla – Es… Es Broly…- Por la mente del guerrero pasaron todas la opciones posibles, tanto estratégicamente, como de poder, aún no olvidaba que ese ser significó un reto para Kakaroto, Mirai, Goha y él mismo, no quería ni suponer, ni imaginar como estarían los pequeños en estos momentos – Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo un débil…- Murmuro para sí y tomando al fin la decisión, pasaría sobrevolando el centro comercial con su ki en presencia intermitente, lo que alertaría al mayor de los chicos que lo llamaban papá de que algo malo ocurría, esperaba que no se lo comunicará a las onnas, porque sino insistirían en ir y eso solo es una molestia. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo – _"Es eso o que te preocuparas tanto por las mujeres que no podrás pelear a tus anchas" _– El príncipe lanzó un gruñido, ahora hasta sus mismos pensamiento lo humillaban. Molesto abrió el techo móvil del gimnasio y se encaminó a efectuar su plan.

* * *

Gohan miraba interesado una estantería llena de libros científicos, a su lado Videl rebuscaba entre los volúmenes, su meta era la edición de química que les habían exigido en el colegio, pero el susodicho tomo no aparecía por ninguna parte, ya varios de los alumnos se habían quejado con el director por este problema, pero tal parecía que nada se podía hacer, si ni siquiera escuchaban a la hija del Gran Mr. Satán.

Inesperadamente el moreno se tenso, si no estaba equivocado su padre se encontraba dándole señales, ¿En código Morse?, el muchacho volteó para todos lados, hasta divisar a una de las encargadas en aquella librería.

-Disculpe – La llamo Gohan – Por casualidad, me podría facilitar una hoja y un lápiz – La chica le sonrió amablemente y asintiendo le entrego los objetos que el solicitara.

-¿Y para que los quieres? – Lo interrogó Videl curiosa. En ese momento se lo pensó, si Vegeta estaba haciendo todo esto era porque no quería que más nadie lo supiese, así que astutamente respondió lo más obvio.

-Es que deseo hacer una lista de los libros que me han interesado, así cuando mamá regrese me dirá cual nos llevamos y cuales no – Y se encogió de hombros. Videl lo miró un instante, el pensaba – _"Me descubrió, pero no puede ser, si hasta yo mismo me hubiese creído lo que dije" _– Pero para su tranquilidad ella lo ignoró, alegando.

-Vaya, realmente te encanta leer… - Y se agacho nuevamente, para seguir en la búsqueda del dichoso texto de química.

El joven guerrero se acercaba a los tomos y aparentaba leer los nombres, mientras iba traduciendo las señales. Hasta que por fin leyó.

"_Mocosos en peligro. Amenaza Broly"_

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon tanto, que Videl noto que algo malo le pasaba.

-Gohan, ¿Te sientes bien? – Pero para su sorpresa el solo alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer de la vista.

-Ahora si que mamá lo mata… - La morena no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de su novio, pero un pequeño pedacito de papel se poso en su cabeza, ella lo tomo de forma automática, para retirarlo de su persona, pero justo cuando lo iba a botar, reconoció la caligrafía y examinando el mensaje, palideció completamente. A la vez que observaba a la peliazul venir a buscarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la isla, las explosiones se hacían cada vez más estruendosas, los dos niños volaban de aquí para allá, intentando inútilmente perder a su asechador.

-Oye Goten, ¿Y tú qué le debes a ese? – Gritaba molestó y asustado Trunks.

-¿Deberle?, pero si es la primera vez que lo veo – Se defendía el pequeño.

-Si pues, parece que él si te conoce – Analizaba el de cabellos lilas, cuando de repente una idea le vino a la mente – Y ¿Qué tal si el es como yo?... Bueno mi otro yo, y vino del futuro para vengarse de ti.

-¿Pero, por qué?...

-¿Qué tal si es tu hijo? – Exclamó emocionado Trunks.

-¿Mi hijo? – La cara de sorpresa de Goten, no le permitía siquiera moverse.

-Si, es tu hijo – Decretó convencido el de seis años – Que ha venido a vengarse de ti.

-¿Pero, qué le hice yo? – Quiso saber el moreno.

-Pues, no se… Lo único que repite es Kakaroto…

-Ah de ser su nombre, ¿No? – Arrojo algo de luz el mini Goku.

-Con un nombre así, yo también me vengaría de mis padres – Apoyo Trunks.

-La verdad es que sí, ¿Qué habré estado pensando cuando le puse ese nombre? – Se preguntaba Goten, mientras esquivaban otra bola de energía.

Tan distraídos estaban entre su conversación y el sobrevivir, que nunca repararon en que debajo de ellos, había una hermosa catarata, que desembocaba a un estanque.

-Trunks, ¿Escuchas ese sonido?

-Sí parece agua – Allí ambos infantes bajaron su vista y valoraron la grandiosa imagen.

-Wow, que bonito – Exclamo el moreno.

-Si, pero no es momento para perder el tiempo en eso, allí viene mi sobrino… - Ante aquello Goten observó para todos lados, hasta que diviso una especie de hueco tras la cascada.

-Hermano, creo que ahí hay una cueva – Y los dos descendieron hacía el escondite.

* * *

Vegeta y Gohan iban a toda velocidad rumbo al lugar donde sentían la presencia de Broly.

-Papá, ¿Cómo es posible?, a caso el no había sido destruido con la explosión del planeta.

-Tal parece que no – Respondió secamente – Aunque lo que si me pregunto es, ¿Cómo demonios le hacen esos dos mocosos, para siempre estar metiéndose en problemas?.

-Sinceramente no tienen que hacer mucho – Observó Gohan – Solo remítete a sus ancestros y todo tendrá sentido… - Si no hubiese sido porque el oponente era Broly a Vegeta no le hubiese importado en lo absoluto, llegar al campo de batalla con un guerrero inconciente. – Papá mira, hemos llegado…

Vegeta apreció la figura dorada de Broly, sinceramente aquel sayayin hubiese sido el arma más mortal de su reino, pero hoy solo era una amenaza más para su familia. Una estela de colores pasó rápidamente a su lado, Gohan ya se había transformado en el Gran Sayaman, el príncipe volvió a sopesar en su mente la importancia de que su hijo mayor estuviese conciente, pero otra vez le ganó la presencia del súper sayayin legendario.

* * *

-Hermano y si salgo y le pido disculpas – Trunks lo miró – Es más le puedo asegurar que no le pondré ese nombre y que si lo desea me diga cual le gustaría.

-Podría ser un buen plan, pero de todas formas yo estaré pendiente para cubrirte si te ataca.

-Bien – Y los dos afirmaron, mientras chocaban sus puños.

Más el plan nunca se llevó a cabo, porque a penas asomaron las cabezas, visualizaron al Gran Sayaman y a su padre, peleando hombro con hombro contra, el supuesto Kakaroto.

-Oh, no – Pronunció Goten alarmado – Papá y Gohan, van a matar a mi hijo.

-Si tenemos que avisarles – Reconoció el otro.

* * *

La pelea estaba resultando ser más extenuante de lo que ellos imaginaron en un principio, realmente Broly era el monstruo que pregonaba ser, su mente parecía ser vaciada de cualquier emoción, de cualquier sentido, solo la muerte y la destrucción era lo que podía reconocer, lo único que sabía manejar. A duras penas Gohan y Vegeta, lo tumbaron en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre aquel ser bestial se paraba, reanudando con mayor fortaleza sus ataques, la energía emanada ya amenazaba con destruir la isla de un todo, pero el temor era que de seguir así, también explotaría la tierra.

-Papá esto no me gusta – Destacó Gohan poniéndose de pie en medio de otro cráter abierto en el suelo gracias a su cuerpo.

-Debemos detenerle a cualquier costo – Musito el príncipe, el que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones que su hijo, pero observando diestramente cada movimiento de aquel imponente adversario – Tengo un plan – Susurro de pronto, el joven a su lado lo miró con el rabillo del ojo – Ataquemos sus articulaciones, si no puede moverse, mucho menos podrá atacar o volar – Gohan hizo un sutil asentimiento, antes de elevarse en el aire y empezar a descargar cuantas técnicas conociesen en los hombros, codos y rodillas de Broly.

Al cabo de un rato su estrategia pareció rendir frutos, aquella inmensa masa de músculos yacía tendida sobre una saliente de tierra, medio conciente de su destino, Vegeta estiro su brazo derecho, mientras concentraba una buena cantidad de energía en la palma de la mano, con la finalidad de librar al universo de semejante amenaza, pero entonces un par de voces infantiles lo detuvieron.

-No papá – Gritaron a coro. Vegeta sin entender la intención de sus hijos se detuvo.

-Papá no lo mates – Rogó Goten – Se que se porto mal, pero el no tiene la culpa… Fui yo… - El príncipe miraba al pequeño sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿De qué hablas Goten? – Quiso saber Gohan, pero fue Trunks quien se adelanto a contestar.

-Que nosotros ya lo desciframos todo, el es Kakaroto – Argumento señalado el cuerpo maltrecho de Broly – El es el hijo de Goten, que ha venido desde el futuro, a vengarse de su padre, por el nombre ridículo que este le puso – Ante esto los dos hombres cayeron al suelo, estilo anime, para cuando se levantaron Vegeta tenía una venita en su frente, mientras Gohan tan solo portaba una gota.

-No niños, el no es el hijo de Goten, su nombre es Broly y es el súper sayayin legendario, pero también resulta ser una amenaza para el universo. – Explicó el Gran Sayaman con una paciencia envidiable.

-¿Y por qué lo único que dice es Kakaroto? – Interrogó el más pequeño, ante eso su hermano se le acercó y revolviéndole el pelo dijo.

-Eso es por ti, es decir, tu eres la viva imagen de papá Goku y en el planeta Vegeta, a papá Goku lo conocían como Kakaroto…

-Aaaaah – Exclamaron los dos niños, como muestra de que al fin habían entendido.

-Bueno, ahora si a lo que iba – Gruño Vegeta, pero entonces su expresión vario a una de horror, tanto fue el tiempo perdido que Broly ya se estaba colocando nuevamente en pie, mientras una serie de rayos dorados lo cubrían de un todo, la energía de aquel hombre iba en aumento, tanto que la tierra empezaba a sufrir daños a su alrededor, los tres hermanos se vieron el uno al otro y de inmediato supieron que hacer, Goten haló el pantalón del uniforme de su padre, llamando así su atención, Vegeta desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño, sus rostro estaba decidido al igual que de los otros dos y con un mueca en los labios, extendió sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dándole la apariencia de una cruz, sus hijo a su lado hicieron lo mismo en perfecta sincronía , Broly avanzaba amenazante hacia ellos con el brazo extendido, mientras una enorme bola de energía se formaba en su mano. Inesperadamente la bestia lanzo aquel poderoso torrente de poder hacia aquella familia de guerrero, pero entonces los cuatro pares de brazos se movieron hacia el frente, mientras que sus dueños llenaban el aire con sus voces entonando.

_**-FINAL FLASH!!!!!**_- Una luz segadora cubrió todo a su paso, hasta perderse en la inmensidad del espacio, los cuatro hombres cayeron al suelo producto del cansancio y de Broly, bueno de él tan solo quedo el recuerdo…

-Creo que debemos regresar a casa – Dijo Gohan admirando el cielo naranja por el atardecer.

-Pero a nosotros aún nos falta una esfera – Aclaro Trunks.

-Si la tiene un shaman allá en la aldea… - Recordo Goten. Trunks se sentó de golpe.

-Goten la aldea, esa gente debe estar herida o muerta… Glup – Trago saliva.

-Ya cálmense – Les sugirió su padre – Iremos a la aldea esa veremos como esta y si todos están muertos o heridos, le quitan la esfera al shaman ese y le piden a Shenlong , que lo arregle todo – Los tres jovencitos lo miraron extrañados - ¿Y ahora qué? – Gruño.

-¿Papá te sientes bien? – Dijo preocupado el de cabellos lilas.

-Si, ¿Por qué?...

-Es que tú no eres así, tú eres… mmmm – Gohan impedía a Goten terminar aquella frase mientras sonriendo alegaba.

-Excelente idea papá, así los niños habrán cumplido su misión y todos juntos regresaremos a casa – Y tomando Trunks de la mano se dirigió raudo y presuroso a la aldea matane.

Vegeta los miró alejarse, mientras un calorcito le invadía el pecho, un calorcito que él muchas veces catalogo como debilidad, pero hoy no sabía que concepto darle…

_-Orgullo _– Volvió a hablarle esa vocecita en su cabeza, esa vocecita que se parecía demasiado a la de Bulma y sonriendo dejo escapara al viento.

-Farmir porsu cur ter mert tor morbe– Pero no se percató de que sus hijos aún podían escucharlo.

-Gohan… - Lo llamo Goten - ¿Qué dijo papá? – Trunks también quería saber.

-Dijo: "Familia palabra que da fuerza a los hombres" – Los dos niños le sonrieron, para juntos seguir su camino.

* * *

Como siempre hasta aquí el capitulo

espero les haya gustado y me dejen algún review.

Bueno besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo


	9. Un torneo para recordar

Y Kami dijo hágase el capitulo y el capitulo se hizo… No en serio estoy retomando mis fics, ahora que tengo más tiempo libre, no es que se diga, que bruto mira todo ese tiempo ocioso, pero por lo menos puedo tomar tiempo de aquí y allá, para ir actualizando. Voy como la tortuga, lento pero seguro.

**Declaración: **Saben que nunca entendí, porque en un planeta de guerreros, donde todos se vuelven gorilas gigantes, los habitantes tenían nombres de vegetales… Pero bueno, eso es obra del señor Akira Toriyama, así que su palabra sea ley.

**Los 4 Tronos.**

**Cap. 9: Un torneo para recordar.**

Los gritos, la algarabía, la música, las exhibiciones de poder de los peleadores, le traían tantos recuerdos a Bulma, era como tener 17 años otra vez y estar a la expectativa de que le había enseñado el maestro Roshi a Goku y a Krilin. Buscar entre la multitud la cara familiar de Yamsha o simplemente comprarse una manzana acaramelada. Sí, vaya días aquellos, si tan solo la gente supiera cuantas veces se ha salvado el mundo en uno de estos torneos, tal ves ya fuesen hasta ilegales.

La risa de un par de niños la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ella tenía que ir a buscar su asiento en las gradas. Realmente era extraño el estar caminando por aquel lugar atestado de gente totalmente sola, normalmente Chichi la acompañaba y juntas iban discutiendo de las locuras que hacían sus chicos, al entrenar para esta clase de torneos.

Por fin había encontrado su lugar asignado, Videl no escatimo en esfuerzos para asegurarle un lugar privilegiado, el palco V.I.P, era solamente ocupado por ella, otra vez la soledad la golpeo. Los torneos ya no eran lo mismo, ni ella tampoco, pero era algo que le gustaba a sus muchachos y especialmente a su marido. Quizás era la edad que ya la estaba afectando y en medio de una sonrisa triste dejo escapar al aire como en los viejos tiempo.

- Buena suerte Goku...

* * *

Vegeta yacía con sus brazos cruzados y su eterno ceño fruncido, admirando a la competencia. No entendía como hicieron los mocosos, para arrastrarle a un evento tan patético como este. Sinceramente el ya podía determinar quienes clasificarían y lo peor es que el gasto no se justificaba, si a la final se batiría a duelo con su propio hijo.

Gohan le miraba de reojo, estaba totalmente seguro de saber lo que su padre estaba pensando, pero él tenía que venir, Mr. Satán había sido tan decente invitándoles y el estaba tan perdido por Videl, que rechazar el ofrecimiento no era una opción. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para no sentirse peor y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, por lo menos sus hermanos si estaban disfrutando del espectáculo.

- Vaya Trunks, ese tipo de ahí esta realmente enorme, ¿No crees? – Comentaba Goten mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a su algodón de azúcar rosado.

- Si, genial no – Le decía su cómplice dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa.

* * *

Inesperadamente la voz de un hombre salió por los parlantes, atrayendo la atención de toda la audiencia. Bulma tan solo pensaba, el como era posible que ese hombre animase todos lo torneos, sin siquiera haber envejecido un ápice.

- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros – Los gritos no se hicieron esperar – Me complace estar acompañándoles en este glorioso día, donde grandes titanes se batirán a duelo en la búsqueda del preciado cinturón de campeón del mundo – Gritó extendiendo su índice derecho al cielo – Y hablando de campeones del mundo… Es para mi un honor el presentarle, al grande, al genial, al magnifico Mr. Satán.

Dicho esto, varias capsulas de humo de colores estallaron sobre el escenario, mientras que el héroe del mundo se deslizaba hábilmente por un cable, para a mitad del trayecto realizar un mortal y terminar de pie en el medio de la plataforma, con ambos brazos extendidos y las manos haciendo el símbolo de la paz. Sin que nadie se percatase de las dos lagrimitas que deseaban salir, producto del fuerte impacto recibido.

Todo el estadio se vino abajo, la gente clamaba a gritos el nombre de su campeón, mientras este reía y los saludaba, hasta que de pronto le arranco el micrófono al comentarista, para poder dirigirse a su publico.

- Habitantes del mundo, su héroe desea decirles que intentara no desanimar a los hombres que hoy pelearan en su contra, porque para mi, ya todos son campeones – El comentaristas con bastante esfuerzo pudo recuperar de nuevo su micrófono.

- Hermosas palabras las de Mr. Satán… - Elogiaba el hombre, mientras el público coreaba.

- Satán, Satán, Satán…

* * *

Vegeta no pudo más que rodar los ojos y dejar salir un resoplido de obstinación, para él nada de esto era divertido, como va a ser divertido quitarle el dulce a un niño.

- Debe ser honorable, ¿No Vegeta? – La voz lo hizo volverse un poco, por fin un contrincante más o menos decente.

- Como mínimo Piccolo… Como mínimo – Dijo dejando ver una mueca.

- Señor Piccolo, no sabía que vendría al torneo – Comento Gohan, mientras le propinaba un abrazo al que fuese su mentor.

- Tío – Corearon los otros dos, generando que una gotita apareciese en la frente del nameku.

- Bueno, realmente se me hace extraño estar aquí sin la presencia de Goku…- Comento sincero el hombre verde.

- La verdad, Kakaroto habría sido un buen contrincante – Ante semejante declaración tanto Gohan, como el semi Dios, quedaron en shock – Y a ustedes, ¿Qué les pasa? – Quiso saber el rey.

- Na...Nada papá, es solo que tienes razón, hubiese sido más divertido – Guardo las apariencias el hibrido mayor.

* * *

El aire le estaba faltando en los pulmones, el tenía que correr, tenía que encontrarle, más que nada a ella, deseaba que hubiese una ella, el destino del universo dependía de que hubiese una ella. Pero si su señor jamás se decidió, si su señor prefirió vagar solo, movió la cabeza en estado de negación. Las lecturas habían sido claras, la energía provenía de un pequeño planeta color azul, un planeta tan insignificante que no hubiese llamado su atención, ni en un millón de años, pero ahora esa esfera color zafiro representaba la única esperanza de su pueblo.

* * *

La peliazul estaba tan divertida con los enfrentamientos, que pronto se encontró con su portátil abierta de par en par, estudiando los nuevos diseños de aeronaves de la corporación, una flota de lujo, solo para estrellas de cine, político y personalidades del jet set. Cuando de improviso una voz masculina la sorprendió.

- Sabía que eras tú Bulma, ¿Cómo conseguiste estos puestos? – La mujer estaba tan sorprendida que por poco se cae por el balcón hacia abajo.

- ¿Yamsha? – Ella le miró sin creérselo, pero al mismo tiempo una alegría inmensa la embargo, contar con un rostro familiar en aquel torneo era gratificante.

- Así es nena, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – Pregunto con timidez.

- Claro que puedes – Ella le abrazo, para luego intentar saciar su curiosidad - ¿Pero, qué haces aquí?.

- Es que lo muchachos van a competir, tu sabes por el dinero – Ella afirmo tras entender – Yo quería, pero el entrenador me lo prohibió, ya pronto empiezan los partidos y no quiere que me lesione.

- Entonces Krilin y los demás también competirán – Exclamo alegre – Vaya esto ya es más como lo recuerdo.

- Si, pero dudo que puedan contra tú familia – Enfatizo el jugador de beisbol, arrancándole varias carcajadas a la mujer.

- Creo que a estas alturas, Vegeta agradecerá sus presencias.

* * *

- No lo puedo creer, todos vinieron a competir – Repetía feliz, el gran sayaman.

- Así es amigo, dieciocho me dijo que viniera a ganar el premio, realmente necesitamos el dinero.

- Oh, ya veo – Fue la única respuesta de Gohan.

- Papá – Trunks llamó a su padre, logrando que este se medio inclinara – ¿Qué hacen esos gusanos aquí? – Goten afirmo ante lo dicho por su hermano, ambos niños parecían molesto por los recién llegados.

- Creo que vinieron a competir – Les informo el sayayin sin dar mayor importancia.

- ¿En serio? – Corearon los angelitos, dejando evidenciar un par de sonrisas maléficas.

* * *

Tecleo las coordenadas lo más rápido que pudo, los gemidos y los gritos provenientes del entorno le hacían temblar la mano. El era el último que quedaba, solo cinco números más y completaría la misión. La sangre se le acumulaba en el pecho, sabía lo que eso significaba, él no estaba errado, le había encontrado, después de tantos años solo tres número les separaba. Termino de discar sobre el tablero y decidido hundió el botón rojo, pronto ya nada se encontraba allí.

* * *

Una hora y treinta encuentros más tardes, las cosas iban tal cual como todo el mundo lo esperaba, los guerreros z se hallaban entre los clasificados y los espectadores, no podían esconder su asombro ante la magnitud del poder de los únicos dos niños presentes en el torneo.

En el palco, Bulma no podía evitar mostrar su orgullo. Aunque ella no fuera así de fuerte, su familia representaba la elite de los guerreros, tras aquel pensamiento, supo que ya los años vividos con Vegeta estaban dejando secuelas en su psiquis. Por su parte a Yamsha le parecía irreal el estar allí, la verdad nada era lo mismo y en días como estos la ausencia del matrimonio Son, era más que evidente.

- Por fin llegue – Declaro una voz juvenil a sus espaldas. Videl sonreía ampliamente, se le notaba agotada, como si hubiese corrido un maratón para llegar hasta allí y muy alegre se abalanzo a los brazos de la científica, anuncian – Quede en la universidad mamá…

Bulma estaba extremadamente orgullosa por lo que acababa de oír, aunque nunca tuvo dudas de que ese sería el resultado. Por su parte, el guerrero a su lado aún se preguntaba si había escuchado bien o aquella chica, que según tenía entendido era la novia de Gohan, había llamado mamá a Bulma.

- Lo sabía, sabía que lo lograrías – Afirmaba la peliazul, dando brinquitos junto a la morena.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué me perdí? – Ahora su atención se centraba en la plataforma blanca, donde un hombre que parecía un vikingo, cargaba en brazos a un chico moreno y lo lanzaba fuera del ring.

- Y ha perdido señores – Informaba el comentarista.

- Pues lo que todos ya sabíamos, no hay quien les gane… - Frente al anuncio la muchacha sonrió – Videl, no se si conoces a Yamsha – Por fin la sayama 2, reparaba en el otro personaje.

- Claro que si, tú eres uno de los amigos del señor Kakaroto ¿No? – El beisbolista no sabía que era lo que lo perturbaba más, si el trato tan poco familiar o el hecho de que la muchacha llamara a Goku de aquella manera.

- Si, soy amigo de Goku, pero también soy amigo de Bulma, Gohan y todos ellos – Respondió el hombre intentando construir un puente para una relación amistosa.

- Pero creo que la última vez que le vi, no era muy amigo de papá Vegeta, o me equivoco…

- ¿Papá Vegeta? – Repitió cual autómata el guerrero.

Pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa se dijese, un destello refulgió en el cielo encegueciendo a la muchedumbre de espectadores. En el interior de la cabaña de peleadores, los guerreros z percibieron el extraño ki, más sin embargo solo uno de ellos dejo entre ver una emoción de asombro.

Una inmensa nave había aparecido encima del terreno donde se celebraba el torneo, las personas la miraban curiosas, todo el mundo parecía dar por sentado de que aquello era parte del espectáculo.

Lentamente las compuertas de aquel ovalo color purpura, comenzaron a desplazarse, una silueta oscura empezaba a contornearse frente a sus ojos, nadie se atrevió a modular palabras, toda la atención recaía en el visitante inesperado.

Unas botas blancas fue lo primero que ilumino el sol, seguidas de unas piernas bien torneadas dentro de un uniforme azul, el desconocido empezó a descender la rampa que había desplegado el armatoste, a medida que aquel ser iba descubriéndose, Bulma sentía como su corazón intentaba escaparse de su cuerpo por la boca, hasta que finalmente el hombre se develo por completo.

Al ver la atención que le brindaban todos aquellos seres, decidió que tenia que enviar su mensaje, debía conseguirle lo antes posible si deseaba tener sobreviviente.

- Hola seres de la tierra, mi nombre es Table y estoy buscando a mi hermano, el rey Vegeta…

* * *

Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo, se que lo deje en la parte interesante, pero es que ahí debe quedar.

Un beso y espero me dejen sus comentarios aunque se que no me los merezco.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Nace un nuevo guerrero z

Hola gente bonita, sinceramente me sentí inspirada para este fic. La verdad fue que se me ocurrió una idea, por lo tanto aprovechare escribir mientras este motivada.

**Declaración: **Realmente he llegado a considerar que Akira Toriyama, se baso en los espartanos para darle personalidad a los sayayines. Bueno eso es lo que creo.

**Los 4 tronos.**

**Cap. 10: Nace un nuevo guerrero z.**

- Table – La profunda voz de Vegeta, fue lo único que resonó en aquel lugar, la multitud de espectadores observaban la situación, sin llegar a comprender lo que ocurría.

- Hermano – Grito el joven sayayin, el cual era la viva imagen de su contra parte fraterna.

El resto de los guerreros z, también habían salido al exterior de la cabaña, sorprendidos por la noticia de que Vegeta tenía un hermano y más aún de que este estuviese vivo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le interrogo – Nuestro padre, te exilio a un planeta de baja amenaza, debido a tu falta de habilidades.

- Si hermano así fue, Pero… - Table, bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado –Cuando me entere de la destrucción que sufrió nuestro planeta, bueno decidí buscar la forma de hacer justicia. Así que me interné en una de las naves exploradoras de Freezer y sustraje la data, donde se informaba de la posición exacta del resto de los sayayines, que fueron destinados al control y supresión de algún planeta. Así me encamine al más cercano y después de un tiempo, logre rescatar a 300 sobrevivientes de nuestra raza – Vegeta se mostraba más que asombrado por la noticia, no por el hecho de que hubiesen sobrevivientes, no ese shock ya lo había superado, sino de que el inútil de su hermanito fuese el responsable de un evento tan importante, la voz del menor de los herederos volvió a captar su atención – Recorrimos todas las galaxias, hasta que llego la noticia de que Freezer había sido destruido. Todos no sentimos conformes, pero ahora éramos renegados sin rumbo, ni gloria. Pensábamos que habías muerto hermano – Dijo acongojado – Tuvimos que pelear mucho para sobrevivir, pero a la final obtuvimos un nuevo hogar. Cabe destacar que todos lo sobrevivientes éramos hombres y no poseíamos forma alguna de perpetuar la raza, así que conseguir a las amazonas guerreras de Bellum fue una bendición. – La sola mención del planeta, hizo que los guerreros z, recordarán a las felinas que los habían atacado hace algunos años atrás – Más sin embargo, ahora nuevamente los sayayins, están a punto de desaparecer y esta vez creo que para siempre. – Vegeta miro directamente a su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Aunque intento disimular su preocupación, no lo logro totalmente.

- Presenté la prueba para ser rey, pero al no tener suficiente poder falle miserablemente. Un concejo tomo el control del gobierno sayayin, no estaba nada mal, mantenían estable el imperio, respetaban la tradiciones y seguían con los objetivos que nuestro padre dispuso en vida – Argumentaba como intentando justificar lo que estaba por anunciar – Hermano, hace una semana, los miembros del consejo, los ancianos como les llamamos enloquecieron, dijeron que si un digno representante de la estirpe, lo único honorable que quedaba por hacer era extinguirnos y ante esta proclama, lanzaron el manifiesto de los 13 días – Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron al máximo, mientras sus puños se cerraban a su lado – Para detenerles me lance al espacio, necesitaba encontrar a alguien digno, así fue como termine en un planeta llamado namekusein, donde me entere de que estabas vivo y de que te residenciabas en la tierra.

- ¿Hace cuanto lanzaron el manifiesto? – Pregunto con la mirada perdida.

- Hace siete días – Los ojos de ambos sayayines se encontraron, mientras un silencio incomodo se formaba en el lugar. Un silencio que decidió romper Gohan.

- Padre – El muchacho necesitaba saber que tan alarmante era la situación, o por lo menos si ellos harían algo al respecto, pero fue su tío quien habló.

- ¿Padre? – Repitió dichoso – Entonces te casaste hermano, no todo esta perdido – La mirada de su padre, le informo al hibrido de que había cometido un error, más no supo la gravedad del mismo, sino demasiado tarde – Tú onna, debe presentarse ante los ancianos y probar que es una digna representante de nuestra raza, para que así tu puedas reclamar el trono.

- ¿Qué? – Bulma no pudo contener el grito. Era tanto lo que había escuchado, a través del monitor de su palco, era tan irreal la situación, Yamsha le tomó fuertemente la mano para darle algo de confort y decidido habló.

- Vegeta esto es una locura, Bulma no es una guerrera…

- Cállate insecto – Grito visiblemente molesto, para luego agregar en un tono más bajo - ¿Crees qué no lo se?.

- Disculpa… Table ¿No? – Intervino Krilin – Más o menos en que consiste esa prueba.

- Es la prueba tradicional, ella deberá enfrentarse al conclave de ancianos en una batalla a muerte y si los vence, demostrará que es la reina ideal para nuestra gente. – Bulma sentía como le faltaba el aire en los pulmones o será que ya comenzaba a hiperventilar. Videl a su lado le abanicaba con la mano, aquello era una verdadera locura.

El menor de los dos sayayines, observó como su hermano le dio la espalada y empezó a retomar su camino al interior del edificio del cual había salido, no sin antes agregar.

- Lo siento Table, pero no puedo ayudarte – Las palabras pronunciadas, resonaron en el interior de los oídos de todos los presentes. Pero en los de la científica, significaba un mundo de cosas. Su orgulloso esposo la había preferido a ella, que a toda su raza de guerreros, Vegeta se estaba sacrificando de tantas formas, todo su legado, sus sueños, su honor. La mujer tuvo que cerrar los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas, pero al hacerlo una imagen, un recuerdo se abrió paso en su memoria.

**

* * *

Flashback.**

_Bulma, cansada de los estúpidos pretendientes que le conseguía su madre, se había enrumbado en una gran aventura, motivada por una leyenda que le leyese de pequeña su padre, la leyenda de las esferas del dragón. Para conseguir su propósito, invento un radar, tomo todas las capsulas necesarias para hacer más cómoda su travesía y se llevo uno de los carros de la corporación. Su meta, hacerse con las 7 esferas y pedirle a Shenlong, el novio perfecto._

_Lejos estaba de imaginarse en todos los problemas en que se metería, solo por atropellar a un niño con cola de mono que llevaba a rastras un inmenso pescado y que la confundió a ella y a su auto con un monstruo. Luego de que ese pequeño volviese trizas el coche y se enterara de que ella era una chica, empezó una conversación donde a la final ella pudo enterarse de que ese niño vivía solo en aquel lugar y creía erradamente de que la esfera de cuatro estrellas era su abuelito._

_Goku, formo parte de su vida desde aquel día, quizás al principio las razones de Bulma fueron totalmente egoístas, ella tan solo deseaba la esfera e impresionada con la fuerza del pequeño, concluyo que sería un buen protector. Aunque en realidad, la verdad no es muy distinta, Goku se volvió el protector de la tierra y a veces hasta del universo. _

_Aquel encuentro fue el comienzo de una historia y la raíz de todos sus problemas, pero también de todas sus dichas. Un sayayin le había cambiado la vida para siempre y otro sayayin, muchos años después cumplió el deseo que le debía Shenlong._

_Por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de innumerables enemigos, de batallas tan increíbles que era irreal el simple hecho de estar viva. Goku, el niño que con los años se transformo en un hermano para ella, siempre estuvo dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por los seres humanos, tanto que por ellos murió. Y ahora, una verdad reveladora ponía la balanza en equilibrio. Los sayayines, los guerreros más poderosos y brutales del universo, dependían de una humana para seguir existiendo, pero no cualquier humana, sino la grandiosa Bulma Brief._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

La morena, intentaba tranquilizar a la científica, aunque en su interior entendía lo abrumadora que era la situación. Pronto se encontró perdida en los profundos mares que representaban los ojos de la heredera de la corporación capsula, pero lo que más la sobresalto fue la determinación de su mirada.

Bulma retomo la compostura y se soltó del agarre de Yamsha, limpio los surcos de agua de sus mejillas y respiró profundamente. Vegeta ya estaba a punto de alcanzar la entrada de la choza, cuando la voz de su mujer abarco el aire a su alrededor.

- Acepto, el desafío – Yamsha a su lado la miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Videl dirigió una mirada hacia el rostro de Gohan, pero lo que descubrió es que todos los congregados allí, tenían la misma expresión de espanto de ella.

- Mujer – Intervino Vegeta - ¿Qué coño crees que haces? – Todo su cuerpo delataba la furia que sentía en aquellos momentos, por lo que su esposa acababa de decir.

- Ya me oíste Vegeta. He dicho que acepto el desafío – Gohan se elevo en el aire y colocándose frete al balcón donde se hallaba la científica, intento racionalizar con ella.

- Mamá, no es que te subestime, pero tú no eres una guerrera – Dijo sinceramente – Tú no puedes… - Pero de inmediato la mujer le corto.

- Tú no sabes lo que puedo o no hacer, Gohan – Le reprocho con una voz tan autoritaria, que parecía ajena a la de la peliazul – Durante toda mi vida, he llevado a cabo los actos más osados y he tomado las decisiones más inverosímiles de todas. Y una de esas decisiones, fue casarme con Vegeta y ser tú madre… - El muchacho le miro, sin entender – Ahora me piden aceptar las consecuencias de mis decisiones…

- No mujer, esto no es nada que debas enfrentar…

- Si debo – Grito – Y si no quieres que lo haga por ti… Si no quieren que lo haga por ninguno de ustedes, entonces lo hare por mi. Porque ya es mucho lo que le debo a la raza sayayin – Y dicho eso, se dirigió a Table – ¿Cuándo partimos?.

El joven príncipe, sintió el peso de la mirada de su hermano, pero la onna había aceptado por su cuenta y su raza dependía de él. Así que respondió.

- Cuando ustedes quieran, la nave puede llegar en cuestión de minutos a Bellum – Bulma sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿Puedes darme unas cuantas horas? – Su cuñado afirmo con la cabeza. La audiencia observaba silente todo el espectáculo, nadie sabia muy bien si aquello era el intermedio o que, pero estaba interesante. La heredera de los Brief, desplego la pantalla de su comunicador y hablo tranquilamente – Papá, mira voy a necesitar de tu ayuda… Estaré en casa en veinte minutos… Por cierto, ¿Aún tienes el traje que usabas para verificar los aumentos de gravedad de las naves que les construiste a Goku y a Vegeta?... Si, pues sácalo del depósito, lo voy a necesitar – Y dicho esto, cerró la comunicación y saco una capsula, la que detono para obtener una aeronave y volviéndose hacia Table dijo – Sígueme muchacho, que tengo que ir a hacer mi maleta…

El ki del rey aumento drásticamente, ante la terquedad de su esposa, tanto que sus cabellos se volvieron dorados y todo el estadio tembló por el poder emanado. Los guerreros z se vieron los unos a los otros, y a la final concluyeron que era mejor ir a salvar la vida de su amiga, que perder el tiempo en aquel lugar. Hasta Videl, se enrumbo hacia el domo gigante de la ciudad del este.

* * *

Apenas la mujer aterrizo, su padre se acerco hasta ella y sincero le pregunto.

- Querida, ya he llevado el traje al laboratorio, pero ¿Para qué lo quieres? – Su hija le regalo una sonrisa.

- Recuerdas el comando de voz que desarrollaste hace años – El Dr. Afirmó – Voy a fusionarlo, con la data de las practica de peleas de Vegeta y los niños. Además quiero que me ayudes a diseñar unos sensores que absorban la energía solar y cinética, permitiendo de esta forma aumentar el ki de un individuo…

- ¿Aumentar el ki? – Exclamo sorprendido – Hija, ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?.

- Lo de siempre papá, estoy intentando salvar el universo.

* * *

Vegeta se había encerrado en el gimnasio a penas llego a su casa, tenía que liberar su frustración urgentemente. Sus hijos y lo demás invitados tan solo se limitaban a sentir las ondas de energía y observar preocupados todo el panorama. Trunks y Goten, dirigieron su atención a su nuevo tío. Todo este problema lo había causado él, así que tenía que responsabilizarse.

- Entonces – Farfullo el mayor de los niños – No te importa el hecho de llevar a mi madre a una muerte segura – Table, miró sorprendido al pequeño, era tan parecido a su hermano.

- Mi intención no es esa – Aclaró.

- Pero es lo que va a ocurrir – Le advirtió el moreno.

- Niños – Intervino Gohan – Él no tiene la culpa, quien decidió hacer esto fue mamá – Su mirada se desvió hacia el laboratorio, Bulma ya llevaba un buen tiempo allí encerrada con su abuelo – Tenemos que confiar en ella.

- Bulma se ha vuelto loca – Declaró Piccolo – Ella no esta en capacidades de salir airosa de la dichosa prueba.

- ¿Por qué demonios Vegeta no la detiene? – Pregunto angustiado y molesto Yamsha.

- Porque es un caso perdido – Fue el mismo Vegeta, quien le respondía – Cuando esa mujer toma una decisión, no hay quien la detenga – Se le notaba sudado y cansado, pero aún así su mirada estaba fija en el laboratorio.

- Papá Vegeta – Videl le llamo, realmente ella también estaba conmocionada – Debemos hacer algo… - El guerrero, tan solo dibujo una mueca.

- Ella se esta dirigiendo hacia nosotros.

Pasados dos minutos, las puertas del laboratorio se apartaron y dejaron el paso libre a una Bulma ataviada con una braga color metálico, que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo, unas finas líneas de energía recorrían todo el vestuario. Sobre su cabeza yacía un casco que iba a juego con la braga y que parecía proteger los ojos de la mujer con una visera color azul. Los presentes la miraron extrañados.

- Mamá, ¿Nos hiciste esperar tanto, solo para hacerte un traje? – Pregunto indignado Trunks.

- No cariño, te corrijo, no es un traje, es el traje. – Dijo poniendo seductoramente las manos sobre su cadera.

- Mujer exijo que te expliques – Le ordenó su marido.

- Para que explicar Vegeta si te puedo mostrar – Y dicho esto desapareció de vista, para reaparecer a centímetros del rostro de su marido y darle un beso. Nadie reacciono en cuestión de segundos el ki de Bulma, había aumentado significativamente.

- ¿Cómo? – Vegeta necesitaba una explicación.

- Quizás no sea la mujer más fuerte del universo, pero si la más inteligente – Anuncio señalando su cabeza – Este traje es capaz de aumentar el ki de un individuo una cien veces, claro esta que el individuo debe poder tolerar dicho aumento, además tiene integrado, cada técnica, movimiento y reacción de cada uno de ustedes y además responde a ordenes de voz así que con tan solo decir el nombre de alguna de sus emanaciones de energía, el traje la recreara y lo mejor de todo es que es ecológico, funciona con energía solar y cinética, ¿No es maravilloso?

La quijada de todos barría el suelo, en cuestión de hora y media la peliazul le había dado un giro importante a los acontecimientos. En su interior Vegeta se encontraba complacido y orgulloso. Realmente el no necesitaba prueba alguna para saber que había elegido a una digna reina para su raza, la única mujer que lo complementaba.

Table carraspeo un poco, para llamar la atención y algo nervioso expuso su duda.

- Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué nos podemos ir? – La mujer se despojo del casco y guiñándole un ojo respondió.

- Por supuesto cuñadito, estoy lista…

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí este loco capitulo, no se creo que realmente estaba inspirada.

Espero fervientemente sus comentarios. A partir de aquí varia un poco el universo de Dragon Ball, pero despreocúpense, si vendrá la saga de Boo, solo que he decidido, que siendo este un universo alternativo, como el de Mirai Trunks, debe tener variaciones.

También Goku aparecerá, no muy pronto pero si lo hará.

Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	11. Jugando con el tiempo

Si señores estoy resurgiendo de mis cenizas…

**Declaración: **Como siempre digo no soy dueña de dragon ball…

**Los 4 Tronos.**

**Cap. 11: Jugando con el tiempo.**

_Table carraspeo un poco, para llamar la atención y algo nervioso expuso su duda._

_- Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué nos podemos ir? – La mujer se despojo del casco y guiñándole un ojo respondió._

_- Por supuesto cuñadito, estoy lista…_

* * *

A penas Bulma había indicado que se podían ir, los niños corrieron hacia la casa para hacer su equipaje, cuando repentinamente la voz de Piccolo se impuso sobre la de los demás.

- Una cosa es que ella halla disminuido la diferencia de poder, pero otra muy distinta es que sepa pelear – Ante la declaración todo el mundo se detuvo. Vegeta se reprendió internamente por no haberse dado cuenta el mismo del detalle.

- Maldita sea – Se quejó Krilin – Piccolo tiene razón. Bulma no sabe pelear…

- Como dije antes – Comenzó Vegeta – No creo… - Pero esta vez fue Gohan quien le interrumpió.

Aunque al mayor de los híbridos, tampoco le gustase mucho la idea de exponer a una de las mujeres que más quería en el universo a semejante peligro, tenía que aceptar que su madre había hecho un enorme esfuerzo y que además tenía razón en que este mundo y ellos mismos le debían mucho a lo sayayines. Es más, él era el hijo biológico y putativo de los dos sayas puros más poderosos de la raza y si algo le enseñó Vegeta, es que uno debe respetar el honor de la estirpe y eso conllevaba, realizar las tareas más arduas a pesar del peligro, por esto fue que le interrumpió.

- Disculpa, Table – A Gohan no le convencía llamarle tío al recién llegado – Pero, aseguraste que tu nave nos podía llevar en cuestión de minutos al planeta Bellum, ¿No? – El susodicho asintió – Entonces, ¿Podemos tomarnos un día?...

La pregunta dejo a muchos extrañados, el menor de los sayas puros, asintió nuevamente, para luego agregar.

- Sí, no hay problema, pero solo puedo darles un día – El gran sayaman sonrió y de inmediato enfocó su atención el rostro de su mentor, quien apenas había escuchado la pregunta de Gohan le había entendido a la perfección.

- Entonces está hecho – Declaró el namekiano – Lo único es decidir quien la entrenará…

- ¿Cómo que quién la entrenará? – Vegeta sentía que se había perdido de algo importante y por la mirada de Bulma, no era el único con ese sentimiento.

- Tampoco estoy conforme con la decisión de mamá – Se justificó Gohan – Pero, tú me enseñaste que un saya siempre pelea con honor por su gente y por la causa – El rey simplemente le miraba, sin reflejar sentimiento alguno, aunque el chico pudo ver el brillo emanado por el par de orbes ébano – Es por eso que se me ocurrió que mamá podría entrenar en la habitación del tiempo…

- ¿Qué? – El grito vino por parte del resto de los guerreros Z. Mientras Bulma simplemente pegaba un brinco de victoria.

- Ese es mi chico – Clamó la peliazul – Ahora podre tener un año para entrenarme, aunque para el resto será un día…

- No comprendo – Dijo Table, más todo el mundo le ignoró.

- Bien mujer, tal parece que haz logrado salirte con la tuya – Le recriminaba su esposo – Pero yo no pienso ayudarte en está misión suicida – La verdadera razón era que él sabía que jamás le podría hacer daño a ella, aunque de eso dependiera la existencia del todo.

- ¿Mamá va a entrenar? – Preguntaron al unisonó las vocecitas infantiles.

- Eso parece – Agrego Ten.

- Pero, ¿Quién la entrenará? – Aunque la pregunta ya había sido hecha por Piccolo, no fue hasta que Chaoz la repitió que todos cayeron en la cuenta de que nadie la había respondido.

- Yo puedo – Aseguró Yamcha, pero de inmediato Vegeta se interpuso.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar vil insecto, que te dejaría estar un año asolas con MI MUJER? – El guerrero dio un paso atrás intimidado, realmente no fue una buena idea de que se animará a ayudar, pero él había pensado que lo mejor era que la científica se entrenara con alguien de un nivel no muy alto.

- Vegeta, si te vas a poner así porque Bulma este sola con un hombre durante un año, entonces la solución es que entrene contigo o con los niños – Krilin fue el que había señalado lo obvio.

- Ya dije que yo no le ayudaré – La obstinación de Vegeta era muy palpable en el ambiente.

- Pero ella se enfrentará a sayayines de raza pura – Destacó Yamcha, ahora que recordaba ese detalle.

- Yo puedo entrenar con mamá – La voz segura de Gohan volvió a impresionar a todos – Pero dudo que al principio pueda llevar mi ritmo…

- Entonces necesitare dos entrenadores – Pronunció Bulma a nadie en especifico.

Piccolo observaba la discusión en forma silente, la verdad no sabía porque le importaba tanto los acontecimientos que se libraban en aquel jardín, quizás era porque sabía que a Goku le interesaría, tal vez era la parte de Kami - Sama en él o porque muy a su pesar había adoptado a estos individuos como su familia. Su voz volvió a alzarse, sobre la discusión y con determinación dijo.

- Yo entraré con Bulma y Gohan, en el cuarto del tiempo.

El silenció que prosiguió a la frase fue tan denso, que ni los grillos del patio quisieron perturbar el momento. Nadie entendía porque el guerrero namikiano de entre todos había tomado esa resolución. Es más Vegeta estaba en tal estado de shock, que aunque su mente trabajará al 1000%, no encontraba ningún impedimento a la presencia de Piccolo en la instrucción de su mujer.

Bulma, se dio cuenta de que la balanza se había inclinado a su favor y por ello se decidió a aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero no lo haría con la impulsividad de siempre. Ella entendía que su marido no la veía como una guerrera, al demonio, ella sabía que nadie la tomaba en serio como una luchadora, pero eso no quería decir que no había aprendido nada en sus muchos años de andar entre aquellos hombres. Así que decidida dio un paso al frente y con el rostro serio, hizo una reverencia a Piccolo, mientras exclamaba.

- Agradezco el voto de confianza sensei y prometo no decepcionarle – El formalismo de la peliazul, simplemente acrecentó la sorpresa, pero fue el namekiano quien sonrió y tal como alguna vez le dijo a Gohan.

- Aún es temprano para que me llames sensei. Si deseas llamarme así… GANATELÓ… - El la miró levantar el rostro, realmente esperaba verla con el seño fruncido, conocía a Bulma desde hace mucho, aunque no compartiera con ella, el conocía sus reacciones, pero lo que vio, si era algo nuevo, ella simplemente se limito a darle una mirada cálida, casi como si le agradecía el gesto.

Bulma realmente estaba fascinada, Piccolo no la había tratado como una mujer débil o la loca hija de los Brief o la amiguita de Goku. El la trató como a cualquier pupilo y eso realmente ella se lo agradecía. Fue entonces cuando Table les recordó porque hacían todo esto.

- Disculpen, pero piensan hacer algo más…

- Oh, sí – Gohan procedió a explicarle – Como le dije, necesitaremos un día para prepara a mi madre y creo que esa preparación empieza de inmediato. – Dicho esto el hibrido tomó en brazos a Bulma y haciéndole un gesto a su mentor, ambos salieron disparados rumbo al templo sagrado.

Aunque Vegeta les quiso seguir no lo hizo, porque aquello representaría mostrar debilidad y ya por el día había mostrado suficiente. Sin embargo, debía desahogar su propia frustración y mirando a su hermano y a los guerreros ahí presentes exclamo malicioso.

- Sabes hermano, ya que vamos a una batalla de vida o muerte, sería bueno entrenar nosotros también… - Ante aquello los dos niños gritaron emocionados, mientras que el restos de los guerreros z, sopesaban el hecho de que ellos querían ayudar, aún a sabiendas de que quizás no harían gran diferencia, pero igual aceptaron la invitación.

Vegeta les miró sin entender, él no era su amigo, ni los consideraba a ellos como tales, pero entonces lo supo. Aquellos hombres no iban a la guerra por él o por su raza, ellos iban por su onna. Una mueca de satisfacción se coló por la comisura izquierda de su labio, nuevamente su mujer demostraba que tenía el temple para ser la reina de los sayayins.

* * *

Apenas alcanzaron la plataforma del templo sagrado, Mr Popo les informó que ya Dende había dispuesto de todo lo que necesitarían en el trascurso de ese año. Grandes montañas de provisiones fueron compradas para asegurarles el sustento, es más hasta habían tomado la precaución de pedirle al maestro Karim una bolsita llena de semillas del ermitaño. Bulma simplemente se dejaba conducir al interior del templo, mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

- "_¿Cómo diablos me deje convencer de hacer esto?... Ya no soy una jovencita aventurera, tengo tres niños a mi cargo y responsabilidades" _– Fue entonces cuando sintió como el peso de la atmosfera a su alrededor cambiaba y sus ojos se encontraron con una basta nada blanca.

- Bienvenida a la habitación del tiempo mamá… - Informó Gohan sin mucha emoción.

- Bueno Dende, nos veremos en un año – El joven namekusein asintió, ante Piccolo

- Sí señor Piccolo – Y estirando la cabeza para ver a la mujer exclamó – Buena suerte Bulma, yo tengo fe en ti… - Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreía a la científica. Es decir cuantas personas podían ufanarse de que el Dios de su planeta le dijera que tenía fe en ellas.

- Gracias Dende – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que las dos enormes puertas del cuarto se cerraran.

De inmediato Piccolo le ordenó que lo siguiera, el entrenamiento acababa de empezar, aunque el guerrero sabía que el primer impedimento que debía superar la mujer era el cambió de la fuerza de gravedad.

Cuando Bulma salió hacia la gran extensión blanquecina, su cuerpo se contrajo hacía abajo dejándola sentada en sus rodillas.

- ¡MAMÁ! – Gritó el muchacho alarmado, pero la mirada fría de Piccolo le detuvo.

- Párate… - Aunque el tono del extraterrestre era ligero y bajo, Bulma sabía que aquello era más una orden que cualquier otra cosa. Como pudo ella logró llevar su mano derecha hacia un dispositivo en forma de reloj que había en su muñeca, pero justo antes de que lo pudiese usar, una mano verde le arranco el aparato del brazo.

- ¡Ey! – Se quejó la mujer, pero al ver la mirada autoritaria del nameku, guardo silencio.

- Una cosa es que uses tu maquinas para igualar tu fuerza con la de un sayayin y otra es que dependas simplemente de ella – Le regañó – Si te voy a entrenar, al principio debe ser tu propia fuerza la que se desarrolle…

- Pero, señor Piccolo – Realmente el chico no entendía.

- No quiero quejas Gohan, ¿Qué pasaría si su tecnología fallase?...

- Obviamente no conoces mi inteligencia – Se ufanó la científica.

- Un rayo de Ki dirigido a tu pulsera la fundiría – Bulma guardo silencio – Si eso ocurriese, deberías contar con habilidades propias, para por lo menos salvar la vida… - Tanto madre como hijo, estaban apenados por sus reacciones, realmente el ex – Dios, llevaba la razón. Así fue como Bulma empezó su entrenamiento.

Durante las dos primeras semanas la mujer simplemente se dedico a adaptar su cuerpo a la fuerza ejercida por la gravedad en aquel basto salón. Lugo tanto Piccolo como Gohan, la ayudaron a reconocer su Ki, cuando Bulma sintió su energía empezó a sonreír dichosa, aunque realmente necesitaba concentrarse demasiado para poder percibirla, al cabo de una semana de intensas sesiones de meditación, concentración y algunos katas que ayudaban a la fluidez del ki ya no solo podía percibir su ki sin mucho esfuerzo, sino que a su vez entendía porque Vegeta se burlaba de ella. El día que sintió el poder de Piccolo y el de Gohan quedo paralizada, ellos eran un torrente enorme de poder y ella apenas si podía considerarse un fosforo en medio de un incendio.

Pero lo más raro le terminó de ocurrir el día que aprendió a levitar. Sus pies apenas se separaban de la plataforma un miedo irracional se apoderaba de ella y caía de bruces al suelo.

- Vamos mamá ten confianza – Le animaba su hijo, quien desde hace un tiempo había empezado a divertirse de lo lindo con todo aquello. En realidad, para Gohan ver a Bulma intentando pelear, le recordaba mucho a Chichi, su madre había sido un poderosa guerrera, hasta el momento de su muerte estuvo luchando por lo que quería y ahora, observando a su segunda madre intentando ser una digna contendiente para un consejo de viejos sayayins, pues aquello era surrealista y al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

- Vamos, mujer. No tenemos todo el día – Bulma rodó los ojos, desde que empezará a entrenar con el guerrero namekusein, entendió porque Vegeta se llevaba bien con el mismo, sus temperamentos eran similares. Pero eso en cierta forma la alegraba, ya que le servía de motivación para lograr los objetivos, como en aquel momento en que sintió su ira encender, separándose por fin de la plataforma y alcanzándolos en el aire.

- Ya te he dicho Piccolo, que te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre – Le grito encarándolo, a lo que el hombre verde simplemente sonrió.

- Bien, ahora que parece que te puedes mantener en el aire – Ante eso la peliazul miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba como a unos diez metros de altura – Practicaremos el combate aéreo.

- ¿QUÉ? – Pero apenas dijo eso, recibió de llenó un golpe en el costado del tronco – Eso duele – Se quejó.

- Es un combate Bulma, debe doler – Señaló sincero, para volver arremeter contra ella, quien esta vez si estaba consiente de asunto y repitiendo las técnicas de combates practicadas diariamente en los katas, detuvo el golpe.

Así estuvieron todo el día, practicando la misma coreografía de combate que hicieran en tierra firma, ahora por los aires. Ambos guerreros se habían dado cuenta de que el ki de Bulma se había ido desarrollando de forma constante, claro que ella jamás le ganaría a ninguno de ellos sin sus aditamentos tecnológicos, pero si le podría dar batalla a Krilin y hasta ganarle a Yamcha.

Después de la cena, Bulma tomo un reconfortante baño con agua caliente, por fin entendía porque sus hombres les encantaba gastar el agua caliente, era una bendición para los músculos adoloridos. Se puso su pijama y cuando salió del baño, ya tanto Gohan como Piccolo dormían, ella bostezó y se acurruco en su cama y de inmediato empezó a soñar.

"_Estaba peleando con Gohan en el cuarto del tiempo y el se había transformado en súper sayayin. Ella le aseguro que podía soportar su ataque y el de inmediato se abalanzó sobre ella, estrellándola contra el suelo. Bulma levantó el rostro para exigirle a su hijo que se bajara de encima, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Gohan, sino una hermosa mujer de pelo rosa, quien sonriéndole le dijo._

_Apresúrese reina o Bellum será destruido – De inmediato la mujer gritó en agonía y cayó en peso muerto sobre Bulma."_

El grito de su madre despertó a Gohan, pero apenas se volvió ya Piccolo estaba al lado de la peliazul.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó visiblemente preocupado el nameku, los ojos zafiros le miraron consternada.

- Creo que acabo de recibir un mensaje… - Realmente ella no sabía como explicar aquello, pero lo intentó al sentir el brazo de Gohan sobre sus hombros. Al terminar el relato del sueño Piccolo sonrió.

- Creo que por fin hemos descubierto tu habilidad con el ki Bulma – Gohan le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir señor Piccolo? – El maestro procedió explicar.

- Como sabrán, en mi planeta de origen, existen diferente tipo de namekuseines, están lo guerreros, los sabios, los espirituales, pero todos hacen uso de sus ki – Ellos asintieron – Pues, creo que como el mayor atributo de Bulma es su inteligencia, su ki a aumentado su percepción de las cosas, haciéndola capaz de ver u oír cosas que para lo demás serían muy difícil.

- ¿Soy una especie de oráculo? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Algo así… - Reconoció el extraterrestre – Pero eso también quiere decir que desde mañana tendremos doble sesión de meditación una a primera hora y otra antes de dormir – Informó – Pero ahora es tiempo de descansar. Y con esto todos regresaron a sus cama y aunque a Bulma le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, estaba tan agotada físicamente que pronto se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Ok, mi idea es mostrarle poco a poco como es el entrenamiento de Bulma y lo que ella aprende. No hará avances extremos, pero la verdad he practicado artes marciales y todo el mundo tiene potencial, solo que cada quien es diferente.

Bueno me despido esperando sus opiniones.

Besitos ^^


	12. comer, pelear y amar

Hola a todos, bueno lo prometido es deuda… Además muchos me criticaron el dejar la historia así ^_^U… Así que para todos ustedes el nuevo capitulo.

**Declaración: **Dragon ball no me pertenece, pero a poco este fic no me está saliendo genial. XD

**Los 4 Tronos.**

**Cap. 12: Comer, pelear y amar…**

Las semanas que siguieron, luego de que Bulma descubriese el poder que le otorgaba su ki, fueron bastante extenuantes. Ella jamás consideró, que ser un guerrero conllevase a tanto autocontrol, concentración y perfeccionamiento. En realidad ahora podía estar realmente admirada de la disciplina de su marido.

Piccolo, estaba bastante impresionado con la evolución de la mujer. Realmente como todos pensaba ella nunca les ganaría con fuerza física, pero la capacidad mental que tenía era realmente incuestionable, tanto que el namekusein quiso incentivarla a que crease su propia técnica de combate.

- Piccolo, la verdad yo no creo ser capaz de semejante cosa – Reconocía la científica.

- Vamos mamá, tú eres la gran Bulma Brief, la aventurera, quien impulso a Goku a ser el héroe de la tierra, quien descubrió a Shenlong, la que domo a Vegeta, príncipe de todos lo sayayins… - La verdad a Gohan se le estaba haciendo muy fácil darle ánimos a la peliazul. Porque tras cada comentario un brillo se avivaba en los ojos turquesas.

- Cierto… - Clamó de repente la mujer elevándose en el aire – Yo soy la gran Bulma Brief, la mujer más inteligente y hermosa que a engendrado este mundo – La cara de su hijo tenía una sonrisa tonta, pero el temblor en su ceja derecha demostraba que hasta él sabía que había exagerado – Muy bien Piccolo, idearé una técnica propia… - El guerrero verde levitaba con los ojos cerrados, las gotas de sudor en su frente revelaban que él también consideraba que su pupilo exageró, al momento de inflarle el ego a la heredera de la Corporación Capsula.

- Muy bien Bulma – Dijo tranquilo el maestro – Este será el último entrenamiento conmigo. Si logras controlar tu ki, de tal manera que efectúes una técnica totalmente novedosa y que sirva en una batalla real. Me daré por satisfecho – Aseguró el extraterrestre – Desde ese momento te aceptaré como mi pupila y le daré carta blanca a Gohan para la segunda fase de todo esto.

En realidad el tiempo ya había dado sus frutos, seis meses en la habitación del tiempo era a juicio de los dos guerreros z, un periodo bastante aceptable para que Bulma se desarrollara ella misma como combatiente y la verdad, es que la mujer no los había decepcionado todavía. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que crear una técnica por medio del ki no era una tarea sencilla, pero si era la única manera de garantizar que la peliazul estuviese preparada para la parte difícil de todo esto, que era mantenerle el ritmo a un sayayin.

- Ok, entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?... – Gohan y Piccolo cayeron de espaldas estilo anime, el nameku se enderezó presionando los dientes y con una venita en su frente.

- Debes dejarte fluir – Le informó molestó – Y aplicar todo lo que hemos entrenado durante estos meses – Bulma, asintió no muy convencida.

- Está bien, pero… ustedes que harán mientras tanto –Le interrogó dudosa.

- Pues obviamente entrenaremos nosotros – Le informó Piccolo, como si aquello se hubiese discutido no hace mucho, para tranquilidad del guerrero Gohan entendió el mensaje.

- Así es mamá – Dijo serio – Estarás por tu cuenta… - Los dos combatientes se despegaron de la plataforma, pero justo antes de alejarse lo suficiente, el muchacho se volteo y le dijo a la mujer – Se que lo conseguirás mamá, confió en ti – Aquellas palabras era todo lo que necesitaba Bulma, para agarrar confianza y asintiendo le sonrió a su hijo, quien voló hacia el lado contrario a donde ella se encontraba.

- Ahora, ¿Cómo demonios se crea una técnica? – Se preguntó la fémina en voz alta, mientras sostenía la barbilla en su mano derecha, dándose golpecitos en los labios con su índice – Piccolo dijo que debo emplear todo lo que me han enseñado – Reconoció, pero dado que su poder era más mental que físico, concluyó que lo primero que debía hacer era meditar para conectarse con ese poder.

A lo lejos, tanto el nameku como el joven hibrido la observaban.

- Parece que ya reconoció cual debía ser su primer paso – Señaló el moreno feliz.

- Bulma no es tonta, Gohan – Afirmó el verde. Realmente Piccolo había llegado a apreciar a la mujer en estos meses de entrenarla, ella tenía un carácter que competía muy bien con el de Vegeta, concluyó que por eso este la había elegido como pareja, pero a su vez, era una criatura bondadosa y tan abnegada como Goku. Sí realmente el nameku tuvo que admitir que nuevamente se había encariñado con un pupilo. El chico a su lado le miraba de reojo, por lo que con fastidio concluyó – Pero, eso no quiere decir que se le haga fácil el reto que le pusimos… Mejor entrenemos nosotros, ella por mucho que lo haga, a la final necesitará la ayuda de todos – El rostro de Gohan se enserió y de inmediato tomo pose de combate, él sabía que su mentor llevaba la razón, su madre no iba a poder ganar semejante pelea sola.

Lo primero que Bulma hizo tras cerrar sus ojos, fue ubicar esa fuente de calor interno que parecía estar entre su pecho y el estomago, ese era el lugar donde se almacenaba su ki. Tras encontrarlo empezó a recordar las diferentes habilidades de sus amigos con la proyección de energía.

- "_Si mal no recuerdo Yamcha hace algo llamado rouga… no se que, que es como una serie de mordidas de lobos. Realmente su técnica nunca me gusto demasiado _– Pensaba sincera mientras visualizaba el ataque – _Por el contrario la habilidad de Ten Shin han si me gustó desde la primera vez que la vi, volvía al enemigo prácticamente una pelota de voleibol… Siempre he sido buena en ese deporte" _– Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tras aquel pensamiento, los dos hombres que se batían a duelo se detuvieron y la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué estará pensando? – Quiso saber el namekusein. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del medio saya.

- No lo se, señor Piccolo, pero algo me dice que es mejor así…

- "_Esto es ridículo _– Se volvía a quejar mentalmente la peliazul _– Si solo Goku estuviese aquí, el hacía un montón de técnicas…"_

Lo que la científica no sabía era que de por sí, su ki estaba proyectando un mensaje, un mensaje que se elevaría claro y fuerte hasta su objetivo.

* * *

Goku peleaba fuertemente en el gran torneo del otro mundo, desde que llegase su interés se centro en el peleador de la galaxia del oeste, cuyo nombre era Paikuhan. Ambos parecían ser los que se enfrentarían en el combate final, dado que iban invictos. Kaiosama del norte, estaba feliz por lo mucho que Goku había destacado.

- Bien, eso le enseñara al Kaiosama del oeste… - Reía orgulloso el hombre gordo, mientra su luchador se atragantaba de comida.

- Fi, efem tapmutan et ososo… - Exclamaba con la boca llena el saya.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el Dios enarcando una ceja, el hombre tragó.

- Que ese Paikuhan se ve que es muy fuerte – Dijo emocionado, cosa que molestó a su maestro.

- Sí, tal vez tiene destreza… - Reconoció – Pero nadie es más fuerte que tú Goku…

Inesperadamente una voz resonó alrededor de ellos.

_- Si tan solo Goku estuviese aquí…_

- ¿Bulma?... – El héroe de la tierra estaba realmente sorprendido, esa era la voz de su amiga, pero como había sucedido eso.

_- ¿Goku?... – _Esta vez era el turno de Brief, para sorprenderse – ¿_Realmente eres tú?…_

- Claro que soy yo Bulma – Aseguró poniendo su sonrisa tonta con su mano detrás de la cabeza – Pero, ¿A ocurrido algo? – Al decir esto, su semblante se tensó.

La mujer no sabía que decir, ¿Acaso Goku estaba enterado de la muerte de Chichi? O ¿Sabría del reto sayayin? Y si le decía, probablemente empeoraría las cosas. Sin realmente entender de un todo, como se había contactado con Goku, Bulma decidió que no desperdiciaría semejante oportunidad.

_- Goku, necesito que me digas como realizar una técnica de combate con proyección de ki – _La petición realmente sorprendió al guerrero.

- Bulma, ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a Vegeta? – Le aconsejó tranquilo.

_- Es que no puedo… - _Le informó, eso si preocupo al hombre.

- No puedes – El ceño se le frunció - ¿Por qué le ha pasado algo?

_- No Goku, es solo que ahorita mismo no lo tengo cerca – _Bulma pensó que aquella era la respuesta más sincera que podía elaborar – _oh, vamos Goku, no es el gran secreto, ¿O sí? –_ Se quejó.

- Bueno la verdad no lo es – Reconoció volviendo a sonreír – Realmente, lo único que yo hago a la hora de realizar cualquier técnica es dejar fluir mi ki, a la vez que visualizó en mi mente lo que deseo hacer. Pero Bulma… - Se interrumpió el guerrero – Si estas investigando el ki, debes saber que lo principal es poder controlar la energía proyectada entre las palmas de las manos, si puede alguien crear una esfera y la puede destruir a voluntad, cualquier proyección es más que posible… - Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

_- Gracias Goku – _Pronunció llena de dicha.

- De nada, pero… ¿Realmente todo está bien? – La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que su amigo sería de gran ayuda en lo que estaba por venir, pero a la vez, quizás su presencia alteraría a Vegeta, así fue como a la final se decidió.

_- Sí Goku, no hay ningún problema, todo esta bien_ – Mintió – _Es solo otro de mis inventos… -_ Aún no muy convencido el moreno asintió.

- Esta bien Bulma, confió en ti – Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para la mujer – Solo cuídate y saluda a Milk de mi parte – Apenas escucho la frase su concentración se rompió y gruesa lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara.

* * *

Piccolo y Gohan, sintieron el cambio repentino en el ki de la científica, pero a penas voltearon, visualizaron el ataque de histeria del que era presa.

- Mamá – Exclamó Gohan, posicionándose a su lado en cuestión de segundos – Mamá, ¿Estas bien? – Con solo mirar el rostro de su hijo adoptivo, Bulma aumento su llanto.

- Bulma, ¿Qué ocurre? – Hasta Piccolo sabía que aquello no era normal. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, ella se tranquilizó y luego dijo.

- Goku no sabe que Milk murió – Un hipido salió de sus labios, pero lo que más la alarmó fue el como la miraban los dos hombres.

- Mamá, ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Decir que el chico estaba desconcertado se quedaba corto.

- Porque acabo de hablar con él – De inmediato el muchacho miró a su maestro, el nameku estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

- ¿Hablaste con Goku? – Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, Bulma asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo – Impresionante… - Reconoció el guerrero.

- ¿Impresionante? – Repitió la mujer dudosa – Es que acaso no me oíste Piccolo…

- Sí lo hice, pero el hecho de que te pudieses comunicar con alguien en el otro mundo, demuestra que tú manejo de energía se ha incrementado muchísimo…

- ¿Entonces si habló con mi padre? – Gohan estaba entre sorprendido y desilusionado - ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa que mamá murió? – Exclamó en estado de cólera – Es que no le importamos – Lo último lo había gritado, mientras su ki se elevaba peligrosamente.

- Gohan, cálmate – Le ordenó el ex Dios, pero el muchacho estaba tan llevado por la ira que no lo oía, el piso del cuarto empezó a temblar – Gohan, es en serio, detente – Volvió a insistir el maestro.

La mujer miraba con pena y un profundo dolor el rostro del chico, Bulma ya había aceptado hace mucho a los hijos de Goku como propios, ellos quizás no eran su sangre, pero eso realmente no le importaba. Gohan era el orgullo de ella y Vegeta, mientras que Goten, representaba la alegría de la familia. Sinceramente, le molestaba el desinterés de su viejo amigo por el destino de los suyos, a la vez que le dolía la rabia e impotencia emanada por el mayor de sus bebes. El dolor que sentía pronto dio paso a la rabia y un fuerte sentido de protección le embargo. Ella no permitiría que ninguno de sus niños sufriera, primero muerta que verles dolidos, la energía en su pecho parecía ser exhalada por cada uno de su poros, un aura azul la empezó a recubrir y en un intentó desesperado por darle confort a su niño, ella le abrazó. La ira del joven se apagó automáticamente, como si jamás la hubiese sentido y en su lugar sintió como el calor proyectado por su madre putativa le envolvía dejándolo en paz. Así transcurrió un rato, hasta que por fin ella decidió liberar a su pequeño.

- ¿Estás mejor, mi niño? – Lo oscuros ojos se hundieron en aquellos mares azules, Gohan por primera vez supo lo que sentía su padre al verse reflejado en las pupilas de su madre.

- Sí mamá, gracias… - Pronunció tranquilo. La fuerte mano del nameku tomó el hombro de la mujer, llamando así su atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre Piccolo? – Preguntó dudosa.

- Puedes referirte a mi como sensei, si gustas – Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron – Extraño poder, debo decir, pero creo que es aceptable… - La verdad, la científica no entendía nada, aún para ser uno de los seres más inteligentes del universo.

- Realmente ella proyecto su ki en mi, ¿Cierto? – Exclamó el chico.

- Así es, parece que su técnica calma las emociones… - Dedujo Piccolo.

- ¿Hice una técnica? – Bulma no se lo podía creer, realmente ella solo se había dejado llevar.

- Así es… Por lo tanto, ya estas lista para el entrenamiento pesado – Aseguró el maestro –Ve por tus aparatos mujer… Ahora es que empieza lo realmente difícil…

* * *

Los seis meses siguientes pasaron en un suspiro, Bulma había enfrentado a su hijo en todo el esplendor de su poder. Ambos guerreros estaban complacidos con la tecnología desarrollada por la peliazul, tenían que admitir que esa mujer era una verdadera genio. No solo casi igualaba el poder de Gohan, sino que su velocidad y la reproducción de las técnicas eran tan perfectas como la de los mismísimos miembros de su familia. A su vez, Bulma descubrió que el haber entrenado su ki, le permitía el control de la energía proyectada por el traje, ya que realmente era su energía potenciada por el invento. Ella aprendió a recibir los golpes de lleno sin quejarse, a levantarse cada día temprano para su sesión de meditación, a controlar con su mente la dirección de las bolas de energía, pero sobre todo se conectó con su hijo mayor a unos niveles insospechados. Cuando se lo dijo a Gohan este sonrió.

- Creo que eso se debe a que eres la esposa de un sayayin y madre de un hibrido – Le explicó el muchacho.

- ¿Cómo así Gohan?

- Bueno mamá, que creo que parte de la naturaleza de los sayas, está en ti… - Para sorpresa de ella misma, aquello en vez de molestarla le alegró, porque eso la hacia estar más cerca de los hombres que amaba.

- Entonces, mi decisión de pelear por la raza sayayin, está más que justificada – Agregó con un guiñó.

Ya para el último día, los tres estaban teniendo un combate aéreo, la verdad era hasta divertido, debían reconocerlo, ninguno le daba tregua a los otros y las bolas de energía pasaban de aquí para allá. La heredera de los Brief, había perfeccionado su técnica, hasta tal punto que si alguien se le acercaba en un radio de tres metros, su ki descendía, dejándolo relajado y peligrosamente expuesto a los caprichos de la guerrera. Cuando el último grano de arena se deslizó por el gran reloj, las puertas del cuarto crujieron al abrirse. De inmediato Dende entró para saludarles, pero apenas se posicionó en el umbral percibió las tres energías.

- Wow, Bulma… Lo conseguiste – Exclamó alegre el Dios.

- Bueno, teniendo de mi lado al Dios de la tierra como no hacerlo – Dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que provoco que el joven nameku se sonrojase.

- Es hora de que partamos… El hermano de Vegeta, dijo que el tiempo apremiaba – Destacó Piccolo.

- Cierto – Aceptó Gohan – Dende muchas gracias por todo…

- No, Gohan es lo mínimo que podía hacer – Le respondió sincero – Ustedes siempre están dispuesto a ayudar a todos, quien sería yo si me negase a ayudarles cuando lo necesitan… - Pronto estuvieron al borde de la plataforma del templó sagrado.

- Mujer, ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto el guerrero.

- Siempre, sensei – Aquello hizo sonreí a los tres, de inmediato alzaron el vuelo y se perdieron en el horizonte. Mientras Dende pronunciaba al viento.

- Buena suerte chicos… Espero, lo logren…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo…Genial, ¿No?

Ya en el próximo, por fin llegarán al planeta Bellum y Bulma deberá mostrar que es una digna reina para la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo… ¿Y qué pasará con Goku?, ¿Se enterará de que Milk a muerto?

Pues todo esto se ira develando poco a poco… Espero sus comentarios.

Besitos y sean feliz XD…


	13. Yo soy Bulma la reina de todos los sayas

Saben me quede O.O… Porque la verdad, todo el mundo me felicitó por mi elección de habilidades de poder para Bulma… Solo seguí mi intuición ^_^. Pero igual les agradezco el apoyo… Y siento haberme tardado, pero es que se me complico un poco la semana.

**Declaración: **Lo admito, mi visión de la raza sayayin es una mezcla entre los espartanos y los samuráis… Con todo y todo, no soy la creadora de Dragon Ball, ni poseo derechos alguno sobre está serie, por lo que no se si Akira Toriyama, lo visualizó de esa manera XD…

**Los 4 tronos.**

**Cap. 13: Yo soy Bulma la reina de todos los sayayines…**

Bunny estaba encantada por estar rodeada de tantos hombres guapos, aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba donde se había metido su hija. Por supuesto que le había preguntado a Vegeta, pero su yerno era demasiado "tímido", como para tener una conversación formal con una mujer hermosa y madura como ella. Así que tuvo que esperar paciente a que sus dos nietecitos se levantaran y la pusieran al día en el asunto.

- Abuelita, mamá está entrenando con Gohan y tío Piccolo en el templo sagrado – Respondía Goten, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor unas 5 panquecas.

- ¿Entrenando? – Repitió incrédulo el Dr. Brief, bajando una de las esquinas de su periódico, el gato en su hombro maulló bajito.

- Si abuelo – Esta vez era Trunks quien tomaba la palabra – Mamá deberá pelear contra unos viejos, para demostrar que es una buena reina para los sayayins… - La pareja se miró el uno al otro, para luego volcar nuevamente su atención hacia los dos infantes.

* * *

Vegeta estaba hastiado, ninguno de esos hombres era un digno compañero de batalla para él, con decir que prefería esperar que los dos demonios se terminaran de levantar para entrenarlos a la vez. Inesperadamente, tres ki se sintieron en el exterior del complejo, justo en el jardín que separaba al gimnasio de la casa. Todo el mundo reconoció a los dos guerrero, pero ¿De quién era aquel ki?. El temperamental saya, cerró sus ojos, él estaba familiarizado con esa energía y de repente lo supo. De inmediato se encaminó al exterior, el resto curioso le siguió.

- Bueno mamá, iré a empacar mis cosas – Informaba Gohan.

- Bien cariño, las capsulas deben estar en tu mesita de noche, si no hay allí me avisas para buscarte unas nuevas… - El chico asintió y ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando su padre salió a su encuentro.

- Mujer – Clamó sorprendido. La peliazul no solamente había aumentado la potencia de su ki, sino que tanto ejercicio la habían vuelto endemoniadamente sexy, bueno eso ha juicio de Vegeta – Tal parece que si te tomaste en serio lo de entrenar…

Bulma le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que aquello era lo más cercano a una felicitación por parte de Vegeta.

- Pues si Vegeta… Dije que iba a entrenar y así lo hice – Y tomando pose de orgullo agregó - ¿Verdad sensei?

Piccolo, quien ya se había recostado con los brazos cruzados del árbol más cercano, afirmó lo dicho sin abrir los ojos.

- Así es…

- Pues la verdad se siente la diferencia – Reconoció Krilin.

- Oye nena, podríamos hasta tener un combate – Ofreció Yamcha, para de inmediato callar, por la mirada del rey sayayin.

- Piccolo – Llamó Vegeta, el nameku abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada – ¿Realmente está lista?…

- Tanto como puede llegar a estarlo – Respondió sincero.

Table decidió interrumpir en ese momento.

- Entonces… ¿Ahora si nos vamos? – El grupo en pleno miró a la futura pareja real. Vegeta no estaba convencido, pero su testaruda esposa se había ganado que el no se opusiera a esto, así que muy a su pesar dijo.

- Sí Table… Nos vamos…

* * *

Unos minutos después el joven príncipe, daba las gracias a Kami por haber tomado una de las naves de exploración del planeta Bellum, dado que esta tenía la capacidad como para un grupo de 30 soldados. Porque de no haber sido así, no hubiese sabido como llevárselos a todos. A penas entraron en el crucero espacial Krilin habló.

- Vaya Table, esta nave realmente se ve que es cómoda… No como las naves que construyen Bulma y su padre – Inesperadamente el hombre bajo término estampado en el suelo con una protuberancia en la cabeza. La peliazul estaba que echaba humo.

- Pues nadie te pidió tú opinión – Le grito molesta. Su cuñado la miraba sorprendido, realmente aquella mujer tenía una actitud muy parecida a la de Vegeta.

- Vamos mamá cálmate – Imploraba Gohan – Krilin solo bromeaba…

El sonido de los motores de la nave resonaron en sus oídos, pero antes de arrancar percibieron una voz que les llamaba insistente.

- Esperen!... – Al volverse, vieron a Videl corriendo hacia ellos – Esperen, yo quiero ir con ustedes… - La cara de horror de Vegeta, competía con la de su hijo mayor.

- Videl esto no es un juego – Explicaba el gran sayaman.

- Así es muchacha, tú te quedas – Realmente aquello era más una orden que una petición.

- Pero si ya pedí permiso y empaque… - Decía la morena con el ceño fruncido.

- Videl, realmente esto es peligroso… - Intervino Yamcha – Sería mejor que te quedaras…

- Hermano, será mejor que tomen la decisión pronto – Pedía Table – Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo. – Vegeta entendía la premura por parte de su único familiar vivo, pero ya era bastante con saber que su onna iba a arriesgar su vida, como para arriesgar también la existencia de la novia de Gohan.

- Pues llévanos hasta allá – Bulma fue quien dio la orden.

- Mujer… - El tono de Vegeta tenía un siseo peligroso.

- Vamos Vegeta – Exclamó – Si está chica va a formalizar algún día su relación con nuestro hijo, pues debe aprender y comprender que significa ser la pareja del príncipe de todos los sayayines… - El saya estaba a punto de gritar, cuando comprendió que le habían usurpado el titulo.

- Mujer… Yo soy el príncipe de todos los sayayines – La científica le miró divertida.

- No Vegeta – Le corrigió – Después de hoy, tú serás el rey de todos los sayayines – Afirmó sonriéndole. De pronto, todo el mundo fue golpeado por una verdad tacita.

- Entonces es cierto… - Soltó Krilin de repente – Gohan, Trunks y Goten, serán los príncipes de la raza saya…

- Esto si es de locos – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió articular al ex bandido del desierto.

- ¿Y qué esperas? – Preguntó Bulma a su cuñado. El joven la miró sin entender – Llévanos a Bellum, que debo enfrentarme a un desafío…

* * *

El viaje duro apenas una veintena de minutos, ni siquiera representó el tiempo suficiente como para internalizar las consecuencias reales de lo que iban a enfrentar. Una vibración algo brusca les informó que habían llegado a su destino. Table miró a su hermano y luego a su cuñada.

- Hemos llegado – Pronunció bajito – No se horroricen por lo que verán, no es nuestra culpa… es el manifiesto… - El ceño de Vegeta se frunció aún más.

El sonido de la rampa a ser desplegada, impulsó a todos a dirigirse hacia la salida, él esperó paciente cuando Bulma pasó a su lado la tomó del brazo obligándola a detenerse y cuando ya no hubo nadie a la vista la soltó para luego apresarla entre sus brazos. La mujer no necesitó nada más, sabía que aquel simple gesto demostraba lo preocupado que él se encontraba, con tranquilidad le acarició la espalda y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla derecha de su esposo y luego le obligó a mirarla. Vegeta se perdió en aquello iris, hasta que escucho la voz de su onna.

- Perbis idut, peter ruen trines sayayines… - La expresión de sorpresa por parte de Vegeta hizo reír a la peliazul. Pero en vez de decir algo ella prefirió desembarazarse del agarre de su marido. El saya quedo un rato mirando el trecho por el que desapareció Bulma hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Así, es mujer – Aceptó – Pobre idiotas, porque tu eres la reina de los sayayines… - Pensó que luego hablaría con Gohan, sobre haberle enseñado a su mujer la lengua saya, pero por los momentos, prefería asegurarse de que su familia siguiese completa…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo… La verdad no empece la acción porque quiero dedicarle un capitulo, tal vez dos a la prueba en sí… Pero esto les sirve a modo de introducción ^^

Besitos y espero sus opiniones XD


End file.
